Caught in the Storm
by crazianimegirl
Summary: Just when you thought this would be another unfinished fic...I'm baaack!
1. Facing the Wind

**A/N:** Hi! This is my first time writing a fanfic, so please keep that in mind!

I really got inspired to write this fic after reading "Courage of the Spirit" by Velf. Thank you so much for the inspiration! Please keep writing. Also thanks to my anime trio for helping me put this fic together. You know who you are!

I wanted to go in a little different direction with this story. Yes, there is going to be a lot of drama and romance, but I really wanted to experiment with the spirit world's hatred towards humans. It's going to take time for this to surface though! I also wanted to introduce new characters, especially one guy who I am going to have lots of fun developing. You'll meet him in this chapter, in fact. The title sounds strange right now but it will make sense soon. Ok, well…I hope you enjoy it!

**Caught in the Storm **(cheesy, I know, but my original ones were even worse, trust me!)

Facing the wind

Chihiro stared slightly frowning at her picture in the high school year book. Under her smiling face, in bold fancy letters, it read: Best Personality. She sighed and rolled over on her bed. _Yup that's me. Little miss perfect_. "But I'm not!" she moaned into the pillow.

"Chihiro! Are you packed for tomorrow?" her mother's voice floated up the stairs.

She sighed. "Yes mother! You don't have to ask twenty times!" she yelled down.

She heard footsteps thumping up the stairs and soon her mothers' plump figure appeared in the doorway of her room.

"So tomorrow's the day! My baby is finally leaving the nest and tomorrow she'll be a college student!" she exclaimed, her eyes brimming with tears. She hurriedly wiped them and said, "Well I'll leave you to your beauty sleep. We'll leave bright and early tomorrow." She looked out the window at the drizzling, angry sky and frowned. "I hope the weather gets better soon. We have had an awful lot of rain lately…well goodnight sweet." She gave Chihiro one last hug before trotting down the stairs.

Chihiro walked to her widow and looked out at the stormy sky. The wind howled and rattled the shutters. There was a flash of lightning and a glint of purple hit her eyes. She glanced down at her wrist at a band of thin purple beads and smiled a half hearted smile. It had been eight long years since her adventures in the spirit world. She had tried convincing her parents about it at first: Didn't they remember anything? But they had laughed it off and told her it was a dream. After months of stubbornly claiming that the spirit world existed, her parents had started giving her worried looks and talking to psychologists, so Chihiro had given up. They would never remember or understand anyways. She had smiled her way through high school being the perfect girl envied by all but always in the corner of the room, drawing. Art was the only vent for her real self now.

She dug under the mattress and retrieved a crumpled sketch of a snakelike dragon. "Haku…" she whispered at it, "Did you forget your promise?" She lay there in a daze until she snapped to her senses. "What are you doing Chihiro? Pining over a promise made in a dream?" she sneered at herself. But she knew it hadn't been a dream. Nothing could be as real as the excitement she had felt when she was in the spirit world. She buried herself under the covers and turned off the light. Listening to the coming storm, she slowly drifted off to sleep.

>>>>>

The next morning was a scramble. The alarm clock in her parents room had picked this day to run out of batteries, so it was a chaotic battle against time to shove Chihiro's bags into the car and drive to the college in the next town. They somehow arrived on time and crept into the auditorium where the welcoming speech was underway. Then Chihiro's father dragged her bags to her new dorm room. And she opened the door.

There were piles of clothes all over the room and various cardboard boxes overflowing with other objects scattered around. Chihiro's dad dropped her bags with a thump. In the middle of the swamp was a thin girl scowling and mumbling curses as she dug through various boxes.

"God! Where are my stupid paints!" she screamed in frustration. Then she seemed to realize she had company.

"Oh! Hello there!" she said, "You must be my new roommate! My name's Mayu. So nice to meet you!" she beamed at them momentarily and continued. "I know this room is a catastrophe! I'll clean it right up after I find my paints! I seemed to have misplaced them…" She went right back to throwing various articles across the room.

Chihiro winced as a book hit another box and spilled its contents onto the floor. "Err…Mayu? Do you need some help? Because I would be glad to." she said. Mayu turned around and grinned. This time, the smile had a touch of embarrassment.

"Really? That would speed things up. Could you look in that bag there?" she asked, pointing to a duffle bag shoved into the far corner.

It took every second of three hours to sort out the mess. An hour into the massive clean up, Chihiro had said a tearful goodbye to her parents.

"Take care darling. Remember, we're only a call away. We love you." They both gave her a hug and a kiss. She was touched to see her usually dry-eyed father swipe hurriedly at his eyes. She returned their hugs and watched them go. Her parents were gone. Now the two girls were sitting on their beds looking at the sparkling room.

"Wow! Am I lucky to have a clean girl like you as a roommate!" Mayu said laughing.

Chihiro smiled. "It's no problem. I never introduced myself. I'm Chihiro." she said. Then she spotted the paints lying on Mayu's desk and asked, "Are you taking an art course?"

Mayu's gasped then jumped up. "Yeah! Are you?" she asked, eagerly scampering over to Chihiro's bed.

"Yes. Maybe we're in the same class." Chihiro said.

They compared schedules and, sure enough, they were. They girls chatted late into the night. Chihiro found that although she was a bit silly, Mayu was in fact capable of mildly serious conversation. There was something endearing about this almost painfully innocent girl, and Chihiro found herself talking with ease and letting her usual mask of perfection down. Mayu was nothing like the fake girls back in high school who smiled to her face and cursed her behind her back. Chihiro even made a fool of herself by doing a comical imitation of her eighth grade art teacher which brought both of them to tears as they slapped each other on the back and howled with laughter. Finally they were all tired out and got ready for bed.

"Goodnight Chihiro! I'm so glad I have such a nice roommate!" said Mayu grinning.

Chihiro smiled in response. "Me too." …_my first friend in college,_ she thought.

>>>>>

The next morning they woke up and went to their various classes, constantly half running to find their classrooms in time. The day dragged on but finally it was the last period of the day: art. Chihiro walked into the studio and looked around.

"Hey Chihiro! Over here!" Mayu yelled, waving her hands from across the room.

Chihiro walked over and sat down in the stool next to her new friend. The tall lanky professor came sauntering through the door and told them that for their first project, he would let them do a painting of any living thing.

"Be creative! It can be humans, animals, or even some magical creatures." he said. Mayu and Chihiro looked a each other.

"What are you going to do Chihiro?" Mayu asked.

"I think I'll do something magical…like a dragon" she said hesitatingly.

"Cool! I love dragons they're so mysterious and powerful, you know?" Mayu said.

_Tell me about it_, Chihiro thought. When she was alone and sulking she would often draw pictures of dragons…well, one particular dragon anyways. Soon the room was filled with the sounds of squirting paint and brushstrokes. Chihiro had finished outlining Haku's figure when suddenly Mayu leaned over and elbowed her in the ribs.

"Psst! Chihiro! There's a gorgeous guy looking at you. Over there!" Mayu nodded jerkily towards the back of the room.

Chihiro turned around. She found herself staring into a set of rich amber eyes. They were partially covered by dark chocolate wisps of hair which framed a sharp, angular face. He had a slightly crooked hawk-like nose and was wearing a faded black t-shirt and jeans which showed off a lean, muscular figure. And he was smiling at her. Chihiro's stomach dropped. He started coming towards her, gliding across the room, and she managed to wrench her eyes away from the wonderful thick amber eyes to hastily dab at her canvas.

"Is that a dragon you got there?" a voice asked. Chihiro jumped.

"Huh? O, yes it is a dragon, yes. It's a, a white one." Chihiro cringed. _Can I sound more stupid? _she thought.But he just laughed. The sound of it made her jump again and Chihiro dropped her paintbrush onto the floor. _Wonderful!_ she thought.

"Oh I got it." he said bending to pick it up. She forced herself to turn around. _Come on, face him Chihiro! _she thought.

"Thank you" she mumbled, facing him, but not quite meeting his eyes. He laughed again and took her hand, placing the brush into it. In her surprise she looked up and into his eyes. _Oops_ she thought.

"You're welcome. Sorry, I didn't introduce myself. I'm Seigi. Nice to meet you." he said.

"Wha…o...yes. Nice to meet you. My name's Chihiro." he smiled again and shook her hand, paintbrush and all. While she was savoring the warmth of his hand, the purple band slipped down her wrist and came into view.

Seigi spotted it and raised an eyebrow, leaning in slightly with curiosity. "Pretty bracelet. Where did you get it?" he asked casually, still smiling.

Chihiro felt like her body took an extra minute to do everything. _Can he stop smiling for one second? _she thought.

"My grandmother gave it to me." she replied. This was true, since Zeniba had given it to her eight years ago. Meanwhile, he was still holding her hand.

By now, Mayu had pulled up a stool and was sitting only a foot away from the transfixed pair. With a knowing smirk on her face she looked from Seigi to Chihiro and back. Finally, when two agonizingly slow minutes went by and at least half the class had Mayu's knowing smirk on their faces as they too looked on, she got up.

"Ok you two! There's enough hot tension in here to make someone faint with envy!" she said. The class exploded with laughter as the two snapped back to reality.

Chihiro turned a very deep shade of red. "I, I'm sorry, Seigi…" she mumbled. Her eyes were still caught in his amber ones as he took a step closer and leaned in, his lips almost brushing her ear.

"Call me Sei. It was nice meeting you…Sen " he whispered.

Just then the bell rang and before Chihiro could finish opening her mouth to respond, Seigi was out the door.

**A/n**: Ok, I know you're thinking: what about Haku? Don't worry! Haku is coming, I promise! Also sorry about the length, but I just had to introduce Seigi. So what did you think? Should it continue? Yay? Please review! Honesty and suggestions are much appreciated!


	2. Big Secrets

Thank you so much to my awesome reviewers! (blows kisses) You make me so happy!

**Pyramidgirl89**- My very first reviewer! I couldn't resist the cliffy! lol Thanks for introducing me to the wonderful world of fanfic!

**Sami the archangel-** Can't tell you who Sei is yet! lol But you'll figure out soon, I promise. Thanks for reviewing!

**Guess- **hmm…I wonder who it is? lol I'm glad you like. And you do have a say!

**Velf-** gasp! I'm so honored and happy you like! That's so hilarious about how you misread: don't feel stupid! Actually it would have been a lot funnier your way! I like Sei's description too. (he's supposed to be hot ..hehe). Love your story! Thanks again for reviewing!

**Lexi Prahl - **Here you go! Enjoy!

**Ai: **thanks! Hope you like this chapter too…

**Roxworld: **Yup, you're right. He is from spirit world… thanks for reviewing and there are clues about him in this chapter!

**Undying-love: **thanks! Here's some more! (like your fic btw )

**Viettatsu: **I was going to continue it anyways…hehe Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own Spirited Away. Miyazaki-san is a genius!

**A/N**: More set up. (sighs) It's annoying but necessary. O! I should make this clear: **Sei is my own creation**! I hope I can make him into a 3-D character…this chapter is somewhat uneventful, but the spirit world needed to be set up and the MxC friendship established more. Hope you like it!

_Big Secrets _

"ATTENTION!" A crackling voice screeched through the noisy bathhouse. Everybody froze and silence fell. A fuming Yubaba glared down at them from a railing above.

Workers exchanged worried looks. _Who was it this time? _they all wondered.

"RIN! I need to see you in my office…NOW!" Yubaba's voice shrieked.

Rin rolled her eyes. _Geez! Three times in one week! _"Yes, Yubaba." she said, a touch of sarcasm in her honey sweet voice.

Yubaba's eyes widened and a her face contorted in fury. "You ungrateful rat! That kind of attitude is what gets my guests complaining about you! Just like that stupid human Se.. " she suddenly froze but continued. "That goes for the rest of you too! So much as a word of complaint and I'll turn you all into pigs!" Then she snarled, "Rin! I'm waiting!" and disappeared into a waiting lift.

Rin sighed. She dropped her bucket and slid into the nearest lift. For a whole month now Yubaba had been cracking down on all the workers about good service. Each day some worker or other would be called to her office. Three times out of four, it was Rin. _Well, I've never been one of her favorites._ thought Rin ruefully. Soon she was facing the overdone doors to Yubaba's office and before she could knock, the doors swung open and she was sucked by some unseen magic into the usual messy office which she was now used to seeing quite often.

"So, Rin…" Yubaba started sweetly, "One of my precious guests tell me that you insulted them?" she said, drumming her fingers on her desk and letting pieces of gold slip through her fingers. "What did you say? Hmm?" Yubaba seemed to disappear for a second. Then Rin suddenly found herself staring at Yubaba's thick blue eye shadow. _Talk about over doing your makeup! _She thought.

"Well? WHAT DID YOU SAY!" she roared into her face

"Oh! I think I said that they smelled slightly of humans. Did I do something wrong?" Rin asked sweetly, batting her eyes in mock innocence. Yubaba's nostrils twisted and flared two inches from her face.

"You little…!" Yubaba gave a frustrated shriek and papers blew around the room and windows rattled. Then she hissed, "Just because that tiny shrimp of a dragon put protection on you doesn't mean I can't turn you into a PIG!" she spat.

"That tiny shrimp of a dragon owns half of your bath house." Rin retorted, shoving Yubaba off. Yubaba's eyes narrowed dangerously. Rin ignored it and went on. "And besides, I was telling the truth. They did smell like humans." Rin folded her arms and glared back. "I don't know what you're up to, Yubaba, but we know you're plotting something. We're not that stupid you know!"

"We? Oh yes, my darling twin is helping you I suppose." Yubaba grinned maliciously. Rin opened her mouth to respond but Yubaba put up a finger: "No, no! I'm sick of your filthy voice. DISMISSED!" She shrieked and waved a gnarled hand. Rin went crashing through three doors and into a waiting lift.

"Oww! Gods!" Rin rubbed the back of her head and felt a bump. "She gets crankier everyday!"

_the next morning…_

"Breakfast Kamaji!" Rin yelled as she slid the miniature door open to the boiler room.

Kamaji looked up, startled. "What?" he hurriedly scooped up some squirming things from the floor and hid it behind his back with one of his many hands. Then he saw who it was and sighed. "Oh, Rin! It's just you." he said.

"Hello to you too!" Rin sneered. "What are you hiding there, hmm?" she asked peering around Kamaji's back. He grinned and opened his hand to reveal a chubby mouse, a sparrow and what appeared to be a paper bird.

"Chuu?" squeaked the mouse.

Rin laughed. "Alright, you three! Game's over!" she said.

There were three large pops and there stood Bo, Yu-bird and Zeniba. Bo giggled. "I escape again! Mama will be so mad at Bo!" he said proudly.

Rin laughed even harder. Then the bump on her head from the day before throbbed and she grimaced. "You know, I think I made your mama pretty mad too, insulting her guests." she said.

Kamaji frowned slightly. "Is she still sucking up to those odd spirits?"

"Yup. And she practically cracked my head open for telling one it smelled a little human. Geez!" she rubbed her now only slightly sore head. "What's going on?" Rin demanded, turning to Zeniba.

Zeniba sighed. "I wish I knew, darling. That sister of mine is always up to something." she said, smiling as Bo started sprinkling some rainbow colored treats at the waiting soot balls.

Rin smiled triumphantly. "But you know who might know? Mister high and mighty dragon. Where's he?" she asked.

"If you mean Haku, he's gone to his river again" Kamaji said between bites.

Rin gave an exasperated groan. "That idiot's never here when you need him!" she exclaimed.

Zeniba interpreted, "Now, now! Haku actually stopped by before he went, dear. He said he knew my twin was up to something because she let him go to his river without a fight. Usually she wants him around to run the bath house and do all her errands. He felt told me to warn all of you darlings."

Rin raised and eyebrow and grinned. "So he did remember us, eh? Maybe my lectures about responsibility have sunk in a bit?" she laughed, then continued more seriously, "But Zeniba, do you know who they are, the odd spirits? Some air sprites, wood nymphs, mermaids. Lots of other odd looking creatures..." Rin drifted off.

Suddenly, a look of alarm then a frown crossed Zeniba's face. She looked over at Bo playing with the soot balls and said, "Yu-bird, its time you took Bo back, my sister will be frantic. Come along Bo darling." she beckoned.

Bo toddled over and whined, "Do I have to?"

"Yes, now off you go." Zeniba pointed and soon the sparrow Yu-bird and mouse Bo was flying up the shaft. Zeniba turned to a scowling Rin and Kamaji.

"Do you know something, Zeniba?" they asked in unison.

"I have an idea." she said, "But no use in alarming you yet, darlings. I must go now: my dear no face is waiting. I'll contact you as soon as I make certain of my idea. In the meanwhile if Haku comes back please send a message by Yu-bird." Rin and Kamaji nodded. "Well then. Goodbye my dears!" Zeniba pointed at herself and soon a paper bird went zipping through the back door.

Rin and Kamaji looked at each other. "Well, no use worrying about it now. I better get back to work. Tell me when high and mighty gets back, ok?" Rin asked. Kamaji nodded, frowning. Rin smiled and said, "It'll work out. Don't worry!" Kamaji chuckled and waved her away as Rin slipped back out through the boiler room door.

>>>>>>>>>

Students started streaming out of the art room as Mayu looked worriedly at her new friend. There was a look of horror mixed with a touch of excitement and total confusion on her face. Her skin was a sickly white, and she wondered whether or not Chihiro was breathing.

"Chihiro! Earth to Chihiro! Are you ok?" Mayu shook her by the shoulder. Chihiro seemed to get snap back to reality, and looked at her friend.

"Oh…yes, I'm fine." she mumbled.

"Well…Lets go get some dinner." she said hesitantly.

"Alright.." Chihiro mumbled back.

But at dinner the same confusion came into her eyes as Chihiro picked at her food. Mayu looked worriedly on as Chihiro seem to walk like a zombie back to their dorm room and sat, staring off into space, on the bed.

Mayu decided to try again. "Chihiro? What happened? Did the amber eyes say something mean to you? Because I can beat him up for you any day!" she exclaimed.

"No…" Chihiro said, staring at the band of purple beads on her wrist.

"Does is have to do something with that?" Mayu asked, pointing at the band. "Didn't you say you got that from your grandma? You know, I miss spending time with my grandma. She would just sit me down with a mug of hot tea and let me tell her all my troubles. Actually, she gave me a bracelet like that too when I was little. I wonder what happened to it? Hmm…"

Chihiro couldn't take it anymore. Zeniba's smiling face filled her mind and she burst in tears with a sob.

Mayu looked up, startled. "Chi! I'm so sorry!" she said rushing over to comfort her friend.

"No, its ok Mayu. I need to tell you something." Chihiro said, still looking at the purple band.

She told Mayu the whole story about her adventures in the spirit world, sparing no details. Mayu just put her arm around her the whole time, not saying a word. Then Chihiro got to the part about Sei.

"How did he know my name? I never told that name to anybody in the human world." she said, sniffling and wiping the last of her tears from her face. Then she realized what she had done and whirled around to face Mayu. A look of innocent awe was in her eyes.

"You…believe me Mayu? You don't think I'm nuts?" Chihiro asked hesitatingly.

Mayu laughed. "I don't think even you can make up a story in that much detail! Of course I believe you. I'm your friend now, Chihiro." Mayu gave her a hug. Chihiro laughed, and hugged her back.

"Thanks. But what do you think about Sei?" she asked.

"Hmm…well since you haven't told anybody in the human world, I guess he's…a spirit." she said.

"Yeah…" mumbled a dazed Chihiro.

"And maybe," Mayu continued, "he can even lead you to your white dragon!"

Chihiro let it sink in. "I could…see Haku again!" she said. Mayu watched as a glimmer of hope flickered in Chihiro's eyes and smiled.

"Well, lets try to find mister mysterious tomorrow. No use worrying now." Mayu said, winking. Chihiro grinned.

"Thanks for believing me Mayu. Now lets promise no more secrets from each other, ever." she said, sticking out a pinky. Mayu giggled and the two girls linked pinkies like two four year olds.

"No secrets ever!" they chanted. Then they were suddenly exhausted from the long eventful day. They said goodnight and soon were snoring, a look of blissful content on their faces.

Later that night, a quiet wind blew against the window of the girl's room. Amber eyes vaguely appeared from the flowing wind and a pair of translucent lips smiled. Then there was a glint of icy blue as glowing hands reached through the glass. They gently lifted Mayu's hand and slipped a sparkling band onto her wrist. He smiled more as both girls flopped over moaning from the sudden draft and pulled up the covers. _Good night Sen and her new friend. _he whispered. Then with a rustling of leaves, he was gone.

**A/N:** hmm! Amber eyes in the wind. Who had amber eyes again? hehe. Anyways, how did I do writing Rin and Yubaba? (They were a bit of a challenge) Next chapter will be more flirty fun! (aka Sei and Haku will appear) Please review! (even just to say hey I read it)

To be continued…


	3. Simmering Water

**Disclaimer: **In the fic Somber Return by Lady-Solita, one of the characters name is Sei! Lady-Solita or anyone who reads this, I solemnly swear that **I did not take Sei's name from that fic**! (pyramidgirl89 and guess/woah can verify) So please don't sue me! Great minds think alike I suppose…

…Thanks to all my reviewers!

Pyramidgirl89: ahh! Don't kill me…this chapter isn't too fluffy…but its coming! Soon!

Velf: Thanks for the tip! I'll try to describe characters more… I forgot that not everyone has seen the movie as recently as I have or as many times! Please tell me if you notice anything in future chappies too. Sorry about the reviewing problem but the site took a long time to putting up the chapter….

Ogoiog: thanks! Sorry about that link trouble: blame the site!

Woah: I admit it was too fast…but I also wanted Mayu to be really naïve and trusting (like me) lol Hopefully this is more believable.

OceanicGodess: No worries! The C x H pair will happen. They are just too perfect together!

red-sakura-wolf: Thanks! It will be mysterious for a little while…evil laugh

Zomego: You found it! Enjoy this chapter…

Undying-love: Thanks! Hmm…distinctive smells! You may have given me an idea…I'll credit u if it develops into anything

**A/N **I am soooo happy that this fic is doing so well! Sorry, no Sei yet…this chapter's all about the other handsome but green Haku. Well then on with the story…

_Simmering Water_

A splash of dazzling, raven, chin-length hair ran swiftly up the crumbling steps and through the boulevard of open air restaurants full of shadowy spirits.

"Master Haku! Welcome back!" several spirits called. He acknowledged them with a curt nod but kept running. Dashing across the bridge, he heard several Yunas giggle and rolled his eyes in annoyance. He soon burst through a side door and teetered on the edge of the steep wooden steps for a moment before clomping noisily down the rest and bursting through another creaking door.

"Kamaji.! Kamaji!" he called, a frantic edge in his voice. He stumbled through a row of furnaces to leap into the familiar boiler room.

Kamaji looked up with a gasp. "Haku! Thank goodness you're back!" he exclaimed, throwing two of his six hands up in the air. The remaining four clutched his bald head. "Yubaba still has those odd spirits around, Rin is sick and tired of being thrown through doors, and Zeniba's been looking for you for days!"

But the words didn't seem to register. Haku's fierce green eyes were wide in panic. "I can't sense her!"

"What? Sense who?" Kamaji frowned.

"I can't sense her! Why?"

Kamaji sighed. "Who, Haku, WHO?"

"Sen!" he said exasperated. "Yubaba never had enough power to shield me from her before. Some strong magic is blocking her out." Haku said, pacing the room, clutching his hair.

Just then Yu bird came flapping down the shaft. It perched on Haku's shoulder and gave him a knowing look. Haku sighed. "I think I'm being summoned. Tell Rin and Zeniba that I am back. I'll go try to wring the truth out of Yubaba." he said. clenching his fists.

"Alright. But Haku, don't do anything stupi-" Kamaji started.

Haku cut in. "If she did something to her…!" Kamaji saw raw anger in Haku's eyes. _This could get ugly._ Kamaji thought. But Haku lightened up and gave Kamaji a watery smile.

"Bye Kamaji." he said too sweetly and ran towards the door.

"Haku! Don't do anything stupid." Kamaji yelled after him. Haku gave a distracted wave in response as the door slid shut, almost catching his white sleeve. Kamaji sighed. "Welcome home."

>>>>>>>>

The elevator gave a groan and started climbing up. Haku's brows drew together in worry, anger, frustration. He paced the small lift as a thousand thoughts sped through his mind. _How? How can this be? Did Yubaba find a spell powerful enough to shield me from sensing her? No, she couldn't have. I know all her tricks. _Haku stomped on the elevator floor. It gave a jolt and Haku looked up surprised. He did not know his own physical strength yet. But he went right back to his thoughts. _Then did she make a deal with the odd spirits that she keeps sucking up to? Yes, that was it. What spirit was powerful enough to shield him when he was channeling all his power into finding his treasure? His warm, beautifully spunky treasure…_Suddenly his eyes snapped into focus, pupil's dilating. _If Yubaba hurt her…_Haku took at deep breath as the lift slowed to a stop. He stormed across the dark gray marbled hall to the over decorated doors of Yubaba's office. The eyes of the sleeping knocker snapped open.

"You are not expected! Go back dragon!" it sneered.

"Shut up!" Haku snarled. He knocked firmly on the door, three times.

"Come in!" said a crackling voice from within.

Haku walked coolly into the cluttered office. Yubaba was sitting at her desk, puffing on a cigarette. Every time Haku saw her, he could not believe that Zeniba was her twin. How could two beings look so alike and yet be complete opposites? Although as he looked at her now, Haku saw that the sagging, wrinkled skin on Yubaba lacked the rosy youth of her sister's and coal black eyes flickered maliciously under its blue eye shadow.

"Well, well, well? Back so soon?" she crooned. "There's lots of work waiting for you! You can start with that pile there." she said, nodding at a heap of papers..

"Yubaba," Haku said, green eyes glinting, "What have you done to her?"

Yubaba didn't move a muscle. "To whom?"

Haku walked up to the desk and slammed his fists on desk. Yubaba heard it splinter and cringed. Her poor desk. "Don't play games with me." he hissed glowering dangerously at her. "What did you do to Sen?"

Yubaba gazed steadily back at him. "I don't know what your talking about." she said blowing smoke into Haku's face.

His body quivered with held back anger. "If you've hurt her…" Yubaba could see the physical strength in Haku and tensed slightly. She silently damned herself for the hundredth time for letting Haku go to his river that first time. She had not thought that he would gain back his ability to age. Now his chest had become broad and muscled, arms strong with lean muscle, nothing like the skinny build of the easily manipulated eleven year old he once was. But there was still a boyishness in his chin length black hair, a pure innocence that was under the sly dragon-like quality of his emerald eyes.

Yubaba laughed at herself. She still held the power over this mere boy. "Haku! Relax. Why would I do such a thing? I'm sure she is safe and sound." she said, cackling.

Haku decided to change tactics. "What are you plotting then?" asked slightly calmer.

Yubaba gazed innocently at him. "Plotting? What would I be plotting?"

"Who are those guests of yours?"

Suddenly Yubaba's eyes widened defensively, but an idea occurred to her and she have a particularly malicious cackle. "They are your guests too, co-owner." Haku grimaced. "They are to be respected."

"What if I refuse?" Haku asked, eyes glittering.

She gave another evil cackle. "In that case, your girl is…" she took her hand and made a slash across her withered neck.

Haku's eyes went wide. _Chihiro…killed? _"Why should I believe you?" he said in a deadly whisper. Yubaba could feel the pulses of hate coming from the green slits of his eyes.

"Because you have no other option." she said smiling. Suddenly, he whirled as there was a soft creak of the balcony door opening. A breeze blew into the office and scattered some loose papers.

"What was that?" Haku asked, moving slowly towards the noise

Yubaba saw this and shrieked. "OUT! NOW!" and pointed at him. Haku found himself being blown straight through three doors and into a waiting lift. Soon it was climbing down at a sickeningly fast rate.

Haku felt the bump on his head and winced. _I see how Rin feels now. _Then Yubaba's words sunk him. _My Chihiro, she could be attacked! Or already attacked, or kidnapped or…_ He gave a scream of frustration which resonated down the elevator shaft. All the worker's in the bathhouse heard it and froze in horror.

"IF THAT CONNIVING LITTLE WITCH DID SOMETHING TO MY SEN..!" There was another roar.

Rin heard the roar of fury. The familiar roar of fury. With a clatter of abandoned scrub brushes she ran to the nearest lift. Two locks of rich brown hair swung into her eyes as she ran, having slipped from her messy bun. The screams coming from the adjacent lift echoed through the thin walls and Rin listened all the way down, half smiling. _Well, at least he's back._ she thought, brushing the strands of hair out of her face and leaning her tall solid frame against the wall. Soon the ride ended and she slid though the boiler room door.

"Rin! Where's Haku?" Kamaji asked immediately.

"He was on the next lift coming down, so he should be here soon."

After a moment of peace, Yu-bird came zipping though the window carrying a paper bird. There was a pop and soon the mirror image of Yubaba appeared.

"Where's Haku?" Zeniba asked, panting.

Rin gave an impatient sigh. "He should be coming right…"

The door slammed open and a furious Haku stomped in. Rin could almost feel every hair on his head standing on end. She winced. There were still bits of wood and paint chips in his hair and peppered on his white robe.

"Haku?" his green eyes just kept staring coldly into nothing. "Haku!" no response. Rin shook her head and grabbed him by the shoulders.

"HAKU!" she yelled into his face.

"OK, ok!" he said, pushing her off.

_That witch! I'll get her for…_ He felt adrenaline sink his stomach as he remembered. He turned toward Zeniba and whispered. "I can't sense Sen."

Rin gasped. "What! What do you mean you can't sense her? Is she ok? I mean…" Kamaji also started to ask questions. Soon the walls echoed with voices of panic.

"Quiet!" Zeniba interrupted. Everyone froze. "I can sense her though the hair band I gave her." Haku leaned in, eyes wide in rapt attention. The room filled with the unspoken question: _Is she safe?_

"She is safe." All gave a sigh of relief. "But perhaps not for long." Zeniba added slowly. The atmosphere tensed again, but not as much as before.

"Is it those spirits Yubaba's sucking up to?" Haku asked.

Zeniba sighed. "Yes, dear. But they are not the ones who do the actual work. All the spirits here are weak: they do not have much power at all. The real leaders are lurking somewhere else, I'm sure. If I know my sister, she is only sucking up to the guests here to gain the good favor of more powerful beings."

"How did she get such powerful spirits to ally with _her_?" Rin spat.

Zeniba sighed. "That is what is worrying me the most."

"But who are the leaders? Do you know?" Haku asked. All three stared intently at Zeniba.

For the first time, Zeniba looked nervous. Haku saw her face pale slightly and panicked. If Zeniba was nervous... Rin and Kamaji also sensed the tension and shifted uncomfortably.

Rin broke the silence "Well?"

"Their leader is called…" Three heads leaned in apprehensively. "…the Daitengu."

Rin and Kamaji gasped. Haku clenched his jaw tight. It was such a weighted name: the very master of mischief known in the Spirit realm. Then thought crossed Haku's mind to make him shudder. _If that magic blocking me from Sen was the Daitengu's…_Zeniba watched Haku's eyes flicker with panic then suddenly darken with complete determination.

"Haku." Zeniba said warningly.

Haku started running towards the back door without a backward glance. "I'm going to get her." he shouted as he grabbed the handle to the door.

Kamaji sighed. He reached one of his incredibly long strong arms and jerked Haku up into the air by the back of his white robe. Haku gasped at the indignity and protested loudly.

"Let go of me! I'm going to get her back here! She not safe…"

Kamaji held on until Haku stopped his protests and then he was slowly lowered to the ground.

"You mean the Daitengu might be preying on her, and I'm suppose to sit in this bloody bath house run by the enemy's accomplice and not to anything?" Haku yelled at them eyes flashing with frustration.

"Yes! Going off on your own is exactly what Yubaba wants. Then she can pick you off easier." Rin said, sitting next to him. Haku looked at her face and saw that she was right. He sighed.

Zeniba looked each of them in the eye. "Rin is right. We must stick together to keep Yubaba from succeeding in her plot, whatever it may be, and also to help Sen. That does _not"_ she looked firmly at Haku, "…include parading out into the open on your own."

Haku yelled in frustration. _Sen, Chihiro…Be safe! Be your amazingly brave self, and fight, fight them off. You must._ Suddenly anger started engulfing him again. _All because of that stupid…!_

Another round of eloquent cursing resounded though the room. Zeniba and Rin looked at each other. They sighed dramatically and laughed.

"You can go Zeniba. Me and Kamaji will make sure he stays put." Rin said.

Zeniba smiled. "I'm sure you will dear. I will try to find out more to help Sen. Goodbye darlings. I will stay in touch." She said, and with a pop turned back into a paper bird. She fluttered off through the back door.

Rin looked at Haku, still ranting at the air. "Kamaji, make sure he stays. I better go back to work." Kamaji nodded as Rin sighed. "Tell me if Zeniba comes back." Kamaji nodded again, rubbing his temple. Rin saw this and turned to the still ranting Haku. "Haku! Will you shut up already? You're giving Kamaji a headache."

Haku glared at her. "No!" and continued with even more eloquent cursing.

Rin grinned in spite of herself . He had become like a younger brother to her after Sen had left eight long years ago. Haku was now angrily pulling out bits of wood from his glossy hair. As she looked at him she could see the youth and vibrant love in him that glowed through his aqua eyes. Rin felt a twinge of jealousy. _I'm getting old_ she thought smiling to hereself as she slipped out the door. Haku eventually tired himself out and sighed.

He looked up at Kamaji and grinned sheepishly. "Sorry about that Kamaji."

"Yeah, yeah…that's what they all say." Kamaji grumbled.

Haku yawned. "I'm just doing to lie down for a bit…" he said, curling up in a corner of the wall full of drawers like a dragon wrapping itself in coils. Kamaji saw his eyelashes flutter sleepily and soon he was fast asleep.

Kamaji smiled. He took a blanket out of one of his many drawers and put it on the sleeping form of Haku. The silence of the room reminded him of the constant noise that had been there before and felt the pounding of his temples amplify. There was too much shouting going on these days.

"Well, I guess I better get used it. This chaos won't end that quickly!" he said, rubbing his black glasses clean. He took a long drink from the kettle of water next to him and soon was snoring happily.

**A/N: **Ok! Hopefully that was more descriptive than before…I tried! Anyways, I will give more detailed background about the Daitengu when the time comes. For now, just know that he is a master of trickery and mischief alluded from Japanese mythology and that his name is infamous in the spirit world. O I almost forgot…

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited away! I do however, own Seigi. (sees multiple arms reaching through the screen) No, you can't have him! (Crazianimegirl grabs him by the arm)

Sei: But my darling author! The readers want to know more about me!

Crazianimegirl: But you're mine! And you have a whole lot of fluff coming up…so be patient!

Sei: (gives a melancholy sigh) I suppose I can keep my hypnotizing amber eyes and lithe body away for a while longer…(gives the audience a lusty wink) Till then!


	4. The Charm Bracelet

OceanicGoddess: Thanks! And double thanks for reviewing again! I love consistency!

Pyramidgirl89: I knew you'd like the omake! Hehe. I'll make it a permanent part of my format.

Nefandus: Thanks! It's thrilling to know that maybe I can transmit the scene in my head into other people's just through words! Or at least a version of it. Haku is going to mature over the story, but he will still retain his childishness. Thanks for reviewing!

She who refuses to be named: lol Glad you approve. I knew you'd like Haku dangling by Kamaji's arm! Anyways, thanks for all the help with this chapter!

Presea Combatir: I love the movie too! Yes, this is going to be a C x H fic. I think this chapter may start to clear up what I have in mind…well, read on and thanks for reviewing!

Velf: (gasps in horror) Take attention away from Haku! I'm a criminal! lol I will try my best to keep that from happening again. Anyways thanks and please tell me if you notice anything (as usual.) Anyways, the first part of this chapter will be particularly funny for you.

Lost-and-Lonely-Phoenix: No worries! The H x C pair will happen. Think you know where I'm going, eh? Well uh…I don't! lol No really, the plot keeps changing every time I think about it . So you'll just have to keep reading to find out if you're right! lol

**A/N: Ok! I had about four completely different versions of this chapter. Fun to write, but it was a little tricky. I'm going to be really busy next week, so its probably going to take me longer than a week to update. Sorry! But this one is loooong to make up for it. Well, on with the story…**

_The Charm Bracelet_

Mayu felt the warmth of the sun bathing her face as her long eyelashes slowly fluttered open. Bright light reflected off her usually black cascade of hair and dyed it a deep mahogany. She squinted her eyes against the light and gave a small yawn, quietly tuning her head to look over at the next bed. Chihiro appeared to still be snoring away, half visible under the covers. Mayu smiled. Then a purple glint winked from Chihiro's wrist and the incredible story she had heard last night came flooding back to her. She rolled over onto her back and stared up at the white-washed ceiling. _I want to believe it, but…_ _A spirit world? _Mayu bit her lip as she remembered how blissful and vibrant Chihiro had been as she told her tale._ No…she couldn't have made that up. And that purple band…I've never seen anything like it. That can't be from this world…_ Mayu sighed. _Why did you pretend you believed her in the first place then? _she scolded herself. _But honestly, who can believe it…_

Chihiro heard a small yawn from the next bed and slowly peeked at Mayu from under barely opened eyes. Mayu seemed to be in a state of deep reflection. Chihiro clenched her jaw and felt butterflies in her stomach. _"I don't think even you can make up a story in that much detail! Of course I believe you. I'm your friend now, Chihiro." _Sure she had said so, but what person could honestly believe that 100 the first time they heard it? Not even dangerously gullible children would believe her! _And I should know all about that! _she thought ruefully. In the last desperate attempt to get her parent to believe her story, she had told it to Sandra, her best friend at the time. She was an extremely gullible girl and at the age of ten, still believed in the existence of Santa! She had told her the story. Chihiro sighed as she remembered the cruel laugh which signaled the end of her hope and the beginning of her masquerade of perfection. Each new burst of mirth had driven a dagger deeper into her heart. _Hell a fat old guy in a red suit riding a flying sled is more believable! Now this eighteen year old who just met me was going to believe it on the first shot?_ Chihiro reflected for a moment and made a decision. _There's no way I'm going to go through that shock again. _She sighed. _I guess I'll just tell her I was in a crazy mood and made up a story…_She felt a pang of guilt and cowardice but ignored it. It was for the best.

"Mayu?" Chihiro's voice floated from across the room.

Mayu bolted up and turned to see Chihiro looking at her. "Oh you're up! Morning!" she said putting on her best smile

Chihiro felt awkward. "We have art first today, right?" she said.

"Yup! Come one, hurry up and get dressed." Mayu said, skipping over to hunt through a pile of clothes. Chihiro walked over to her closet and buried her head inside. Staring at the dark folds of clothes, she started.

"Um…Mayu?" she said. She heard her voice shake a bit. _Coward _she thought to herself.

"Yeah?" Mayu said, throwing pieces of clothing around the room. "Now where are those shorts? I thought they were here…" A jean skirt hit Chihiro in the back and she forced herself to turn around. Mayu giggled. "Oops! Sorry about that!" she said and went right back to terrorizing the room with flying objects.

Chihiro gave a tight lipped grin. "No problem… about yesterday…you know, that story…" she started again. Mayu gave a triumphant yell as she held up a pair of bright blue shorts.

"Found it!" she said happily, flouncing into the bathroom to change into it. The door slammed shut. "Now what were you saying?"

Chihiro clenched determined fists. She inhaled a deep breath and opened her mouth. Nothing. _Come on Chihiro! Say it! _Nothing. She just let her breath out with a sigh. _Maybe it will just go away? _She knew that was asking for too much, but Mayu had already started humming to herself again.

"Never mind." Chihiro said, hating herself. _Ugh! What a wimp!_

Mayu burst back through the door. "Sure?" she asked cocking her head. She felt herself nod. Mayu beamed. "Ok! Well come on, get dressed! We're gonna be late…" Chihiro scrambled into her clothes as Mayu urged her on. They ran down the dorm stairs and was soon out into the white hot sun. The girls groaned. Even if it was only early June, the air was stifling. Not even the hint of a breeze blessed their already sweaty bodies.

"It's burning out here!" Chihiro whined, "Was there air conditioner in that studio? I don't think I could take a full two hours cooped up in a non-air conditioned room!" She seemed to have eased up and was furiously fanning herself in a vain attempt at fighting the heat.

Mayu kept a steady watch of her out of the corner of her eyes. "Me neither." she said. _Did I pull it off? _she thought.

They swung open the old double doors to the studio. The air was hot and musty. Dust particles and paint fumes swirled through the air. The girls moaned. _Great. Just what I need!_ Chihiro thought. She scanned the room, looking at each of the faces. Then she realized what she was doing and felt her heart give a guilty squeeze. _I wasn't looking for him! So what if he's a spirit. It's not like I even know for sure…_

"Only those easels are open. In that corner there." Mayu said pointing to a deserted area by the window. The girls saw the merciless sunlight beating down on the seats and winced. No wonder there was nobody there. "Maybe we'll get some breeze?" she added hopefully. They sighed submissively and walked over to the drying rack and retrieved their paintings before sitting down. The students got to work grumbling and attempting to devise some way of staying cool.

Chihiro looked at her painting of Haku and smiled. She thought she had finally started to capture the exact green of the plume running down his spine, the two whiskers trailing amongst a swirling body which seemed to whip the air around it. His two golden horns gleamed and almond eyes gazed fiercely, but not too violently. _Maybe all that practice paid off…_

"Coming along nicely there." A voice interrupted her daze. _What! _Chihiro heard a familiar chuckle and felt her stomach drop and heart fly into her throat. Slowly, she swung around. She was staring at two twinkling amber eyes, and chocolate feathered locks. _Sei! _Chihiro swallowed a scream.

"What! But there was…I mean…how did you…" Chihiro mentally slapped herself. _Get a grip! _she thought disgusted.She took a deep breath and managed to squeak, "Where did you come from? Nobody was there a second ago!" Chihiro couldn't help but gaze into those warm amber eyes.

Sei laughed. "Well you were too busy drooling over your painting." he said, raising an eyebrow at her and flashing her a teasing grin. Chihiro felt slightly queasy but only glared at him and went back to work.

Sei enjoyed the view. The tiny pink rose buds of her lips stood out in a pout. _Girls are always better mad_. Suddenly, he became aware of two burning points bearing into his temples and felt his body tense unwillingly. He laughed silently at himself. _Scared of a little mortal chick? _he thought. He dragged his eyes over to the beautiful caramel smooth skin and piercing catlike eyes he knew awaited him. _Smile! Come on Sei!_ He felt his lips obey. "Hey there!"

Mayu laughed. "I was wondering when you'd notice! We haven't officially met yet. I'm Chihiro's friend, Mayu." she said over Chihiro's head.

"Nice to meet you Mayu." he gave her a wink. Mayu felt her cheeks flush a bit under his golden gaze. _Pretty…_

"Nice to meet you too." she said winking back.

"So Mayu!" Sei said, "Do _you_ drool at your paintings?" he asked wickedly. Both of them saw Chihiro blush a darker shade of red and bit back snickers.

"I don't know Sei. Do you?" Mayu asked in a honey sweet tone.

Sei chuckled. "Well actually if the animal in my painting was served with some sage and onion, then maybe I would be drooling too." he finished, casting a glance Chihiro who was furiously swirling the already mixed paint on her pallet. He knew how nosy she was. _Come on Sen! Look up! _Mayu leaned over and peered at his painting and promptly burst out laughing.

"I think I would drool too!" Mayu said, still slapping her knee in glee. Chihiro clenched her jaw trying to fight curiosity. Her eyes burned with the effort of trying to refrain from looking up. She felt her resolve slowly crumble. _Oh what the heck. _She snapped her eyes up to the painting in one fluid motion.

And regretted it. She felt her stomach twist into sharp, painful knots. In the middle of the canvas there was a sty full of enormous pigs, blubbering over with fat. She remembered the shock her had felt that first day when Haku had taken her to the sty to see her parents who had been turned into pigs. It had been a shock to her, a painful moment of realizing that she was on her own now and that only she could save them. The wave of emotions that had seized her then came rushing back. _How dare Yubaba do that to them…_

"Who are they?" she blurted out. Then she widened her eyes in panic. _Oh my god, oh my god… _

Sei laughed. "Don't worry! Only pigs souls in there." he said.

Chihiro just gave him a nervous glance and kept looking at the canvas. She noticed that the sty was on the edge of a grassy cliff full of peach colored flowers. In the background was a shimmering blue sea and a single train running over the water. It was much too painfully familiar to her.

Chihiro attempted to smile. "Its…nice." she said. Two pieces of woody brown hair fell into her eyes and Chihiro flicked at them distractedly. She dared not face Sei now. _Who knows what I'll gush to him? I can't admit anything. _Then she scowled and stuck out her chin. _Besides, its his fault I even got myself into that mess with Mayu! All I wanted was a normal college experience…_

"Still stubborn as ever, eh?" Sei said. Chihiro clutched her sweaty palms together. _Make him stop!_

Sei gazed thoughtfully at Chihiro and grinned. _It is a bit cruel, but here it goes…_"Why are you so cranky today?" Sei asked casually.

Chihiro relaxed a little. _Finally!_ _Something I can answer…_"Because its so hot! And there's no air conditioner here either." she said voice dripping with contempt.

Sei kept his face and tone casual. "Well why didn't you say so before! Let me give you some air. Open those windows please, Mayu?" he asked, pointing to the windows next to her. Mayu jumped up giving him a confused but curious look. He only smirked and nodded at the windows. _What the heck is he doing? _she thought. Then she shrugged and heaved them open wide. A huge gust of wonderfully cool wind came gushing through the room. Everyone sighed with contentment. Chihiro stared at Sei and she could hear Mayu clapping and laughing with delight behind her. He was staring right back, a serious look on his face now.

"Are you going to keep denying it?" he asked quietly, gauging her with his warm eyes.

"Denying what?" she said looking him straight in the eyes. "Can you stop bothering me? I don't know what you're talking about." She coldly turned away.

Sei bit his lip. "Sorry sweet…" he said under his breath. _I thought you already knew… _Chihiro whirled around in shock. The words had not been spoken aloud, but seemed to have rolled directly into her head.

"How did you..!" Chihiro said, startled.

Sei grinned. _Ah. Finally some honesty…_he thought. "You know why…" he whispered.

Chihiro stamped her foot. "No I don't!" She cringed inside her head. _Yes, I do…_

Suddenly a yell cut into their thoughts. "Hey, who opened the window?" the girl sitting in front of Mayu asked her neighbor.

"I did!" Mayu said. The girl didn't seem to hear her. Mayu frowned. She reached her arm to tap the girl on the shoulder.

Her finger were scant millimeters away from the girl's shoulder when Sei saw this and jumped out of his seat. "_Mayu! Stop right there!_" he yelled. Mayu froze and exploded on him.

"What? Why?" she sighed irritably as she saw Chihiro now staring a little frightened at her painting and at Sei's. Suddenly she was fed up. She marched right up to Sei and stared him right in the eye. "What the hell is going on!" she demanded.

Sei chuckled. "My, my! Isn't this little chick a feisty one!" he said, giving her his best smile. Mayu felt her knees melt and the scowl melted with it. She was drowning in an amber pool…

BRRRING! The bell rang, cutting through everyone's thoughts. Chihiro snapped out of her stupor and ran at a furious pace out the door. Sei edged away from Mayu as she worriedly looked at the blurry figure of Chihiro. Then with one quick dash he managed to get to the door. _Two more feet…_ he thought as he reached for the door knob.

"Not so fast!" Mayu grimly gripped a handful of Sei's creamy white T-shirt. She gazed grinning with approval at his broad strong back. She felt him turning around and quickly replaced the grin with a glare. He chuckled ruefully and put hands up in the air.

"I am at your mercy!" he said. Mayu took a deep breath and gathered her courage. She made solid eye contact and made sure that he saw she was serious now. _Here goes nothing…_

"Ok Sei. Tell me if I'm right. The spirit world that Chihiro told me about yesterday night: she was trying this morning to cover it up. This leads me to believe that it does actually exist. And since you knew Chihiro's name, Sen, that only is used in that world, you are a spirit too. And probably a wind spirit since you called the wind in today to try make Chihiro stop denying that you exist, the spirit worlds exists and most importantly that she still does believe Haku will come get her."

Sei felt like he had been punched in the stomach. The words clung to the air and Mayu couldn't help but grin as Sei's eyes widened and mouth dropped open ever so slightly. _Was mister-all-knowing capable of shock? _she thought.

"Well?"

Sei managed to get his heart rate under control. _Amazing. Smart. Pretty…_ "Smart cookie aren't you?" he said, regaining composure. Suddenly, an idea came to his mind and he couldn't help but chuckle. "Hey! I got an idea! What if…" he leaned in and the two stood still for a few long moments. Finally, Sei stopped whispering and leaned back to look at her reaction.

"Well?" he asked. Mayu looked at him and sighed. He was the very picture of a mischievous puppy. Amber eyes glowed gold, hair tousled, cheeks flush. Then she shook her head and poised her hand. _Prepare for another surprise! _Sei blinked as a hand snapped his head to the side with a resounding smack. Pain shot through his cheek. Pain. Ouch…. His brain finally processed what just happened. _She slapped me!_

"No Sei! I thought you were more understanding than that! I can't do that to her." Then she saw what she had done. _Punished puppy._ she thought. The pretentiousness was all gone from Sei. His eyes had dimmed to a confused, foggy brown. He held his stinging cheek in amazement. Then he seemed to snap out of his shock. He took a deep breath, looked at Mayu and laughed. A warm, genuine laugh.

"You win. I lose. You totally caught me off guard, and yes, surprised me!" Mayu tossed her head in triumph. "But I do have one more surprise for you, sweet." he said, eyes twinkling.

Mayu's mask of arrogant triumph crumbled. _Another surprise? _"What?" she said a little too eagerly.

Suddenly Sei grabbed her hand. Mayu gasped in surprise and tried to shake him off. "Hey! Get off!"

"Mayu! Let me just show you something." Mayu slowly stopped struggling. "Hold out your hand." Mayu stuck out her bare golden brown arm. "Ok. Now close your eyes." Mayu gave him a suspicious look, but obeyed. She felt her wrist being bathed in a warm wave. It felt invigorating and…safe. _What's going on? _

Suddenly, the warmth was gone. "Ok. Open your eyes."

Mayu slowly opened her eyes and gasped. A thin band of ice blue beads lay on her wrist. It was identical to Chihiro's except that hers was blue. Fresh power seemed to radiate from it and Mayu stared in awe.

"A present for you. Keep it on at all times." Sei said simply.

"Where did it come from?" Mayu breathed. She was still entranced by the beautiful color of the lucid beads.

_At last! Revenge! _He chuckled. "What do you mean? It was on your wrist since this morning!" he said.

Mayu blinked and looked up. "No it wasn't!" she said.

"Yes it was!"

"No, it wasn't!"

Sei sighed. "Ok, I'll prove it. Watch." Mayu stared at the band. Sei took his hand and passed it over her wrist. Mayu blinked and rubbed her eyes. It had vanished.

"What!" she cried out. _What the hell! Am I hallucinating? _She reached out with her own fingers and trembling, touched the surface. She could feel the coolness of the stones on her fingertips. Sei chuckled again and passed his hand back over it. The band reappeared, glittering. Mayu reached out and still felt the coolness of the stones. It was the same. "They were invisible!" she exclaimed.

Sei watched her reaction. Her coal back eyes glittered with excitement and hair brushed her golden skin. _Pretty. _He reached out a hand and brushed a soft lock off her face and bent in. Mayu froze in horror as she felt the feather soft lips touch her skin. "Till tomorrow." A whisper ticked her ear. She looked up just in time to see him silently fade into the air. There was a gush of wind and the windows rattled as Mayu watched, still frozen in place. She felt the still tingling spot on her forehead. _Amber. Amber eyes, so pretty…_ Then she realized something. It had been on since that morning? _But I would have felt him put it on me if I was conscious. Conscious? What if I was sleeping. _She gasped and ran over to the window.

"You creep! You snuck into our room!" she yelled into the breeze. She could have sworn she heard warm ringing laugh.

>>>>>>>

A/N: Phew! I told you that was long! Now onto pyramidgirl89's favorite part…

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away!

Haku: Which means she doesn't own me! (turns to Velf and smiles) A metal railing has been installed on the staircase! I mean what would this fic be without me? (gives a killer smile) (author laughs)

Crazi: Anyways! That's all fol-

(Sei comes running up to author and bear hugs her): Yay! You wrote about me!

Crazi: mphh! Sei..can't breathe…

Sei: Oops! Well since I have damaged the brain of my author, the next chapter will be slightly belated. (turns to author) But did you really have to have me slapped?

Haku: And did I really have to be dangled in the air by Kamaji?

Chihiro and Mayu from backstage: YES!

Crazi: lol Well, that's all folks! Till next time…


	5. Broken Promises

Thanks to all my reviewers!

Velf: I'm happy Sei's smugness has not gone unnoticed. The Santa thing: Well I'm actually Japanese by origin, so I can say that Santa is in fact believed by kids over in Japan. (Although not as much as in the west.) Just thought I'd let you know - Haku sends his kisses. (don't faint!) lol

OceanicGodess: Ahhh! A threat. lol Well here you go...

Zomego: (winces) ouch! Your words are too true. (they burn they burn!) lol I will try my best to put in more descriptions. But I won't get better overnight! Keep bugging me about it please!

Pyramidgirl89: gasp! It's on time! That snow day did me good.

Ogino Chihiro: I'm sorry if the last chapter was a little confusing…admittedly there was a lot going on. I hope this is a bit clearer.

Lost-and-lonely-Phoenix: I liked the idea of Sei getting slapped too. (grins) Ok, I do have _some_ idea of the plot... But it does change frequently! Anyways, here's the next chapter. Enjoy!

She who refuses to be named: I think I'll stick with this until you figure out a name you like! lol Yeah the pig part is a bit weird, but I think its ok if Mayu heard it cuz she figures everything out anyways. I liked the "sorry sweet" part too. Talking into peoples head will come in handy Thanks for all the help.

Manga-boy-lover: I'm missing Haku too…but he's not in this chapter! So sorry! Next one, I promise!

Henry: Yay! Thanks sooo much for reviewing! Sorry for all the nagging lol! Read on…

**A/N: **This chapter is a little short but hey it was on time! Not much action, I thought I needed a slower chapter since the last one was fast pace. Bear with me…

**Recap:** So I left you with:

Sei watched her reaction. Her coal back eyes glittered with excitement and hair brushed her golden skin. _Pretty. _He reached out a hand and brushed a soft lock off her face and bent in. Mayu froze in horror as she felt the feather soft lips touch her skin. "Till tomorrow." A whisper ticked her ear. She looked up just in time to see him silently fade into the air. There was a gush of wind and the windows rattled as Mayu watched, still frozen in place. She felt the still tingling spot on her forehead. _Amber. Amber eyes, so pretty…_ Then she realized something. It had been on since that morning? _But I would have felt him put it on me if I was conscious. Conscious? What if I was sleeping. _She gasped and ran over to the window.

"You creep! You snuck into our room!" she yelled into the breeze. She could have sworn she heard warm ringing laugh.

>>>>>

_Broken Promises_

The wind whistled for a while longer and faded away into the distance. Mayu cast her eyes out the window of the now deserted studio. Chihiro was running furiously back towards their dorm. The back of her checkered purple knee length skirt and ponytail swung in a rapid rhythm. The white of her polo shirt glared in the bright sun and contrasted with the warm green of the trees and grass nearby. Mayu frowned slightly with worry. She lean her elbows on the dusty window sill and cupped her chin in her elegant hands.

Suddenly she felt a familiar warm wave pass over her wrist and looked down. The beautiful pale blue crystals had disappeared. She let out a slow sigh and reached out trembling fingers to the invisible stones and felt the dull corners of the crystals. It was real. Somehow she had thought it might just vanish into thin air like its giver. _Stupid Sei… _A slight warmth seemed to still linger, a tingling on her smooth skin. The gift and its giver had oddly similar effects. Mayu caught herself squinting into the light breezes ruffling the waxy green leaves of the trees nearby and smirked. _Because I'm really going to see his face floating around in the air! _She gave a rueful laugh but quickly sobered, eyes returning to an icy black.

She remembered Chihiro again and looked down. She had stopped dead in her tracks, thin frame quivering. She was covering her face with her hands, hiding tears. Mayu's chest ached with sympathy. _It must be confusing for her too…_ She tried to resist the urge to give her new friend a shoulder to cry on. _Seeing me will just make it more confusing for her right now._ Her eyes seemed to cloud slightly gray as she sighed and continued to gaze down at her…

Chihiro burst through the double doors and ran out into the bright light outside. She tried to run the storm of muddled thoughts out of her head, but so far it wasn't working. When she reached the dirt path of the courtyard, she turned around. There was nobody there. She sighed. No teasing grins framed in chocolate locks. _Stupid Sei… _His picture came into her mind. The aggravated, fat pigs, the train. Suddenly she was overcome with memories from the distant past. The oddly peaceful train ride over the water, surrounded by spirits. The wonderful peppermint smell of Zeniba's embrace. Playing with Bo and Yu-bird, finally understanding No Face's gentle nature. Being saved by Kamaji, late nights on the balcony with Rin. And a glowing white dragon. Chihiro felt a stab of loneliness as she remembered the naïve promise at their parting, the snug yet electric feel of his fingers on hers. Unwanted tears bubbled up into her eyes and furiously she tried to wish them away. "No.." she whimpered aloud. _I promised I would never cry about it again…_She gave into a silent sob and raised her hands to cover her face. Wet tears trickled down her shaking fingers. _Stupid, stupid Sei. Why did you make me remember? _The courtyard was deserted and nobody heard her quiet weeping. After several more long moments, she calmed down and the hiccups went away. She slowly lowered her hands and looked up at the cloudless sky. A gentle breeze washed over her face and started to dry up her tears.

"Don't cry." A voice whispered. Chihiro kept looking at the sky, unmoved.

_Sei… _"Go away." she said quietly. "I want to be alone." A fresh wave of nostalgia washed over her and a teardrop trickled glittering down her flushed cheek.

Sei felt a pang of guilt. "I'm sorry. But I didn't think…" _I didn't think you had blocked all that out of your memory. _a voice rang quietly in her mind. Chihiro snapped out of her daze and whirled around in a slow circle, eyes burning with fury.

"Stop doing that!" she retorted, "And I haven't! I just…" she gasped. _I almost just admitted everything! _"I mean... I just…" she stammered. A peal of airy laughter was all she got in response.

Chihiro opened her mouth again to make up an excuse, but suddenly there was a strong gust of wind. She gave a shriek as her skirt went flying up, swirling around her waist.

"SEI!" she yelled, trying to hold the fabric down. After a few more protests the air became calm again. A semi transparent figure of Sei appeared in front of her. Chihiro stared with eyes wide as slowly, slowly, he started to materialize until he stood there, grinning, and pounded his chest.

"See? Solid." Chihiro laughed a little despite herself. A dim light sprang into her cinnamon eyes. Sei gave a dramatic sigh.

"That's much better." he said and smiled. Chihiro just gazed thoughtfully at him.

"Sei…" she started.

Sei shook his head. "No, it's fine. You'll come to terms with the truth in your own time. Sorry I pushed you." he said, winking. Amber eyes flickered down for a moment. A new sparkle of mirth appeared in him and he smiled wider. "Just wanted to say sorry." Chihiro smiled. _Maybe he's not so bad…_

Sei fought to keep his face straight. "Oh, and uh…your skirt's still up in the front." He finally burst out laughing as Chihiro turned instantly beet red and looked down. The purple pleats had somehow folded in on itself and a tiny corner of her white underwear peeked out. Her mouth dropped open and she felt the intense heat in her cheeks.

She looked up to yelled at him. "You little…!" But he wasn't there. _Wait! That means…_She gasped and grabbed her skirt, but it was too late. Another wind swept up the back of her skirt and Chihiro squealed.

"You'll pay for this!" she shouted, laughing in spite of her words. "You hear?" The wind chuckled for several more minutes, but it eventually died down and the leaves rustled to a stop. Chihiro cast wary eyes around and saw a single feather come floating down from the sky. It was a golden amber with flecks of black, brown, and creamy white markings. Chihiro ran to the spot where it fell. _Pretty._ It was fairly small, comfortably fitting into the palm her hand. She ran her fingers along the stiff yet soft down until she saw that a slip of paper was tied to the stem. She felt a rush of adrenaline and her heart race. Slowly, she untied the paper. She looked at the clear black letters…

**A present for you.**

Chihiro smiled. "Thanks Sei." she mumbled. Then she squinted and saw that there were more black letters showing through the paper, on the back. She frowned and slowly flipped it over.

**Your dragon will keep his promise. **

Chihiro just stared at the words. Such a simple sentence brought on a tidal wave of emotions. Pure joy and sour doubt fought furiously in her chest. Doubt won. "How do you know?" she said quietly aloud. "Why would he? After all these years…" her voice shook. Chihiro realized she was talking to a deserted courtyard, but she continued. Somehow she thought Sei was still around. "How can you say that?" she demanded to the air.

_Because he promised. And I promise too. _Sei's voice trickled into her head. Chihiro glanced around. Nobody. She shrugged.

"Whatever" she said and starting walking back towards the dorm. The note and feather were clutched tightly in her white-knuckled fist.

Mayu felt a breeze pick up and her hand traveled unconsciously to a still tingling spot on her forehead. She kept staring with rapt attention as Chihiro's skirt blew up and Sei's form appeared. A twinge of something tugged at her heart. Her lips stuck out slightly in the smallest of pouts and raven hair fluttered gently around her face. Then she saw Sei vanish as another wind blew and a small object fell to the ground. Mayu stuck her head farther out the open window and squinted to see what it was, but it was too far away. _Just another present. _She winced at the words. _Why does everyone have to give me stupid presents? _A memory sprang into her mind...

"_There's my darling Mayu!" A huge bear hug of an embrace, a warm loving laugh. "Guess what? I got a present for you!" a man's voice. A rich tenor which rumbled out of his chest. Big comfortable hands holding a small wrapped up box. A nice big lap to sit on._

Mayu felt like a lead stone had dropped slowly down her throat. She wrenched her eyes away from Chihiro and turned her back to the window. She slowly sank to the floor and hid her face in her knees.

"_Open it." Her own small hands tugging at the ribbons, cutting into her skin. The satisfying ripping sounds of the wrapping paper. Her own excited squealing as she torn the lid off. And then…_

_No! _But it was a movie playing in her mind. She was a captive audience. Mayu felt tears trickling down her bare knees. She reached under her shirt with trembling fingers and pulled out a worn golden chain. On it hung a small golden ring, too small to fit on her finger now. A brilliant azure speck of a sapphire was embedded deep in the gold. She smiled and fingered it lovingly.

"_Do you like it?" Padded fingers manipulating the tiny golden clasp. The coolness of the gold on her neck. "It will protect you from evil spirits and connect me to you no matter what." Her own young voice. "Really?" "Yes, Mayu! I'll always be with you no matter what."_

Anger and pain shot through her. "Liar! No stupid necklace can do that." She snarled to the empty room as she grabbed the ring and stuffed it back under her shirt. Then she remembered the invisible band on her wrist. _I don't want stupid presents. _Without a second thought, she yanked at the crystals. It didn't bulge. She tried again, but it refused to come off. She gave a frustrated grunt. "Come off, damit!" The stones responded by growing hot against her fingers. They grew hotter and hotter with each attempt until finally, she couldn't even touch it. Oddly, her wrist was unharmed. She laughed at herself. _Of course. He put magic on it so I had to keep it…_Fresh tears rolled down her wet golden skin.

"_Keep daddy's present honey." A warm woman's voice. So trusting, so comforting. "He loves us so very much. So we will wait for him. As long as it takes." _

_Hasn't it been long enough? _She painfully closed her eyes and swallowed a tight knot that had formed in her throat.

_Their bitter, mocking laughter…"Mayu's a bad girl! Why else would her..."_

She heard a humming cut through her thoughts and looked at her wrist. The band had become almost visible. They glowed a magical icy aqua against her golden skin. She smiled and remembered Sei's warm amber eyes. _Did you vanish into the wind like Sei then? _Still staring off into the distant memory, she slowly got up and walked out the deserted classroom a silent tear slipping out of the corner of her eye.

_A young girls voice. "And you still believe him?" a bark of laughter. "Of course he's not coming back!" _

Mayu slammed through the swinging double doors and ripped at the golden chain. Angry red stripes formed as it cut into her flesh until with a snap, it broke. There was a soft clinking as a ring wobbled dejected on the dusty floor.

>>>>>>>

**A/N:** So a little on Mayu's past. Moving toward the reunion of everyone's favorite couple! Within a couple chappies I'd say…Haku in the next chapter for sure. You know, writing this thing is getting really addictive. I never realized how muchfun itwould be!

Disclaimer: I do not own spirited away! Sorry peoples, no skit this time! (but Haku sends his kisses...lol)

Please Review! I want to know what everyone thinks so I can make things better!


	6. Waiting for Tomorrow

Wow! So many nice reviews…I'm flattered! Thank you so much!

Sorry about the wait! I'm finally on spring break now, and the last two week were so incredibly hectic. Lots of music stuff and tests and disappointments and…sigh. I won't go into details. Yeah, so since I'm on break, I'll write more. Ok?

To my reviewers:

Fideal mollicia: I made Haku sound hot? Wow I think that was the ultimate compliment! Thank you! lol More of him in this chapter. Enjoy!

Velf: Yes, Japan is a wonderful place and you should definitely go there when you can. (blushes) Oh dear I think I'm not fully deserving of your praise! lol Thank you very much. Your opinion means a lot to me. I'm glad Mayu turned out realistic. Don't worry, I won't leave this unfinished! I always hated it when authors abandoned stories. I'm sad that yours is over, but I understand, it had to end. I sincerely hope you consider writing more! A sequel, or a new fic? Please?

OceanicGodess: Hey, I want some Wendys too! lol Sorry about the lateness, but there's plenty of hot Haku in this chapter to make up for it.

Vic18: Oh wow, thanks so much! I'm glad that you enjoy all this. Hm…well there's no Sei in this chapter (sob) lol but I'll try to throw in more descriptions of him next chapter. Thanks for calling my attention to that, and thanks again for you kind words!

Pyramidgirl89: LOL pink fluffy bracelets! That's classic. But I'm afraid you can't brandish them at me, because there's a lot of innocently hot Haku in this chappy Enjoy!

Lost and lonely Phoenix: hehe…well yes Haku will keep the promise, but it will just be fulfilled in a unexpected and very cute manner. Mayu's past will be one of those things that will drag on through the whole story, but if you stick with me, then you'll find out. Thanks for being so consistent in reviewing! It means a lot to me.

Justin: Hey there! Thanks for reviewing! I like you fic. Your writing will improve over time, don't worry.

Dillpops: Wow thanks! Give the other fics a shot too, often the college ones just start out that way then turn out really different. Anyways, thanks again for all the praise, you made me very happy! I hope you like this chapter!

You with the long name: heh…I got lazy. yeah I think Sei will remain totally mysterious for a while, his past will come out later. I do have a lot to work with now, so I'm happy. I think you'll like this chapter. Hehe.

PetiteLumiere: Yeah, I sympathize. My school thinks they can kill off its students through hw and sleep deprivation…grr…But I'm on spring break now! Yay! Anyways, thanks and enjoy!

Henry: I really have to see the Incredibles, I've heard very good things about it. But yeah, keep reading! lol

Manga-boy-lover: lol yeah I totally agree…I had to catch up on updates too. This chapter's for you girl, Haku's back! I think you're going to like it

**A/N**: So our favorite dragon appears! (Haku: finally! Geez author…) Way back when, we left him taking a nap in the boiler room after rushing home from his river, not being able to sense Chihiro. He was also forbidden from rushing after her alone. This chapter is basically set up for the big one coming up, with the reunion! Ok, here we go, so Haku was napping…

_Waiting for Tomorrow_

Soot balls jittered this way and that emitting small squeaks of protest.

"Shhh!" Haku's eyes widened with alarm. He looked down at the fuzzy balls and put a finger to his soft lips. Shining black hair rustled as he glanced over at the sleeping form of Kamaji. His hunched shoulders rose and fell in time with loud, blissful snores. Haku sighed with relief. He licked his dry lips and slowly proceeded to tip toe towards the back door of the boiler room. The soot balls still swarmed around his feet.

He frowned at them annoyed. "I'll give you extra treats next time I see you." he whispered. The fuzzy balls looked at one another with huge eyes and nodded. They streamed back into their hollow. The door was right there. Haku smiled triumphantly. _Here I come Chihiro! _He couldn't help but dash the last couple of steps. _Yes! _He swung open the door.

"Nice try sneaky!" Rin stood leaning against the wall on the other side, smirking. The afternoon sun illuminated her soft brown eyes. She started laughing as Haku gave a withering glare and shouted a curse in annoyance.

"Do you find my misery funny?" he sneered at her.

Rin snickered. "Of course." Haku glared. She sighed "Geez learn to take a joke! And I have news. Go back inside." She ushered him back into the boiler room. Haku grudgingly obeyed.

"While you were peacefully snoring in here…" Rin said as she frowned trying to rub a food stain out of her pink bathhouse outfit.

Haku gasped, hands on hips. "I do not snore!" he said indignantly.

Kamaji chuckled, woken up by their voices. "Yes you do." he said, yawning. Haku felt a slight blush color his cheeks. He looked sulkily at the ceiling with now pale green eyes.

Rin half-smiled and took pity. "Anyways! Zeniba dropped a message while you boys were napping."

Haku snapped to attention. "Yes?" he prodded.

"You can go get Sen." Haku's face lit up, a look of pure joy on his face. His eyes shined a brilliant emerald green.

"Just not today." the light flickered out of Haku's eyes and they turned a sulky jade. "You go tomorrow."

"Why not today?" Haku asked, confused.

Rin shrugged. "Hey, I'm just the messenger. She said she would explain once Sen's safely back here. Something about how she confirmed her suspicions with inside sources…" she snapped her fingers. "Oh yeah! And she said you should probably think about what you going to say to her. You need to actually convince her to come back here."

Haku's face paled. "Think about what to say…" he gave a strained laugh. "Oh that's easy! I… can charm her any day…" he turned his back to Rin and started to panic. _Oh gods…_

Rin smirked. "How about: Sen I'm that stupid idiot of a dragon who hasn't kept his promise yet. There may be a butch of lunatics attacking this world soon so come with me?" Kamaji reached out one of his six hands and smacked Rin on the head.

"Oww!" Rin howled. She glared up at the elderly spirit. "Between you and Yubaba I'll fracture my skull!" She looked up to see Haku with his arms crossed over his broad chest and glaring bloody murder. His eyes glinted a dangerous green. She sighed. "Alright! Sorry, sorry." Haku rolled his eyes and started pacing the room, mumbling various lines.

Rin gazed at him _The almighty dragon that can wipe out the entire bath house if he wanted to is scared of confronting one little mortal girl! I wonder why? _She smirked. "Just go with your heart. Besides you have plenty of time to burst your big head thinking about what to say." Rin flounced over to him and ruffled his perfect hair. "Sorry for all the teasing, dragon. You are just too easy to annoy!" Haku just grumbled and waved her off. Rin reached for the door and stopped, shouting over her shoulder.

"And no sneaking out till tomorrow!"

Haku let out a frustrated yell. "Do you _want_ me to blow you up? Go away!" Rin smiled and went out the door.

Haku looked up once he heard the door slide shut and stuck his tongue out. _God she gets more annoying by the day…_ He grinned. _Oh well…I deserve her words half the time anyways…_He sighed and closed his eyes. Searching over the boarder into the distant human world, all he felt were muddy shields of powerful magic blocking him off from Chihiro. _Just be safe until tomorrow! Please, please…_He sat down on the wooden boards of the floor with a thump and made a face. _Now what the hell am I going to say?_

_>>>>>>_

"You dragon will keep his promise." Chihiro stared at the words in the light on the last rays of sunlight streaming through the dorm window. The confusion had gone away. Now she was just totally numb and had no idea what to think. "UGH!" She fell back on the bed and closed her eyes. _Why did Sei have get me confused? _Her head buzzed. Hope and doubt battled in her heart._ Maybe he's telling the truth. Maybe he is coming for me. _The she scowled and shook her head. _No. Why would he after eight stinking years? _She sighed. _Maybe if I wish enough things will go back to being nice and boring…ugh, maybe, maybe, maybe…_Herconsciousness was slipping. The last thing she remembered thinking was how amazing it was that she could fall asleep after such a stressful day. But soon she was out like a light.

Mayu creaked the door open and peered in. The room was dark. She tiptoed around her now permanent piles of junk and turned on a reading lamp. Chihiro lay snoring quietly and sprawled on top of her covers. Mayu grinned and took a blanket from her bed and tucked it around her friend. As she lifted Chihiro's hand to put under the blanket, something floated to the ground. She picked it up. The feather was beautiful. The soft amber color was just like... Mayu's eyes widened with understanding. This was the present. Then she blinked and frowned. _How did I know that? _she wondered. She felt different emotions clash inside her, but shrugged them off and walked over to Chihiro's table to put the feather down, only to find the note there. "Your dragon will keep his promise." she read aloud without thinking. Chihiro gave a faint moan and fluttered her eyes open.

Mayu gave an apologetic grin. "Sorry! Didn't mean to wake you."

Chihiro waved her hand groggily. "No problem." She saw what Mayu was holding and her eyes snapped fully open. "Oh!…"

"Sei gave this to you, right?"

Chihiro looked up surprised. "Yeah…" she shot her a questioning look.

Mayu grinned. "I was spying from the window." Chihiro laughed. Mayu looked back at the note. "Do you believe this?"

Chihiro looked down and frowned at the covers. "I don't know. But he seems to know everything about me!" Mayu chuckled. "I wouldn't be surprised it he was right…maybe"

Mayu nodded. "Yeah." Suddenly she let out a huge yawn. "Well, I'm totally wiped out for the day! Lets get a good nights sleep."

Chihiro looked up and started, "Mayu, we need to talk…"

Mayu looked at her squarely in the eyes and nodded solemnly. "In the morning. I promise."

Chihiro made a face. "Ugh! No more promises! But yeah, lets talk tomorrow." Chihiro said as she dove under her covers. "I'm wiped out too."

Mayu laughed and walked over to her bed. "Goodnight."

"Goodnight." Soon they were fast asleep.

>>>>>>

Haku cleared his throat. He distractedly ran his fingers through perfect black hair and faced his audience. Zeniba, Kamaji, Rin, and Bo sat in straight-backed, regal looking chairs conjured by Zeniba. Behind them the fuzz balls feasted on extra treats Haku had brought them.

Zeniba coughed. "Ahem…you may begin dear."

Haku nodded and took a deep breath. He raised his chin, drew back his shoulders, trying to look confident. "Dearest Sen. I cordially invite you to-"

"No." The chorus cut in.

Haku scowled and his posture fell. "Ok…how about: Hello. How have you been since-"

Loud sighing. "No."

Haku raised an eyebrow and turned to Rin, smirking. "How about: Hey there. Your world may be attacked any second by lunatics. Come with me or die?" Rin gave an amused snort but the others, well Kamaji and Zeniba, flinched. Bo giggled.

Kamaji smacked his head and sighed. "Idiot. This is pointless."

Zeniba glared at Kamaji and smiled kindly at Haku. "It's alright dear! Don't mind the bitter old spirit…"

Kamaji muttered. "I'm the same age as you little _young_ witch…"

"I heard that!" Zeniba said in a singsong voice and pointed at him. Suddenly all of Kamaji's arms were tied together in a big knot. He grumbled inaudibly. Zeniba smiled sweetly in response.

"Serves you right!"

Haku waved his hands. "Um hello? What about me?"

"Oh dear Haku." Rin said, eyes twinkling mischievously. "Describe how you really feel when you think about her. Try to be more…" she smiled maliciously. "poetic."

Haku nodded thoughtfully. A small crease formed between two green eyes which were frozen in concentration. "Alright, poetic…Hello Chihiro. Your lips are like roses, your skin is like white …clouds? Your eyes shine like the glittering wonder of my hair…" Haku snapped back to reality. "Wait! Not hair! I meant…"

Zeniba tried to hide a smile but couldn't. Rin clutched her stomach in silent laughter, doubled up in her chair. Kamaji gave a loud snort. Then he saw Haku and flinched.

Haku eyes were glowing an angry green. There was a similar jungle green aura which crackled around him. His face was a furious red. "One word of this to ANYONE and I'll blow up the bath house! With all of you in it!" he yelled at them.

Bo whimpered. "Haku's scawy!"

Haku blinked and calmed down at the toddler's voice. He smiled apologetically. "Sorry Bo."

Rin wiped away a tear and gasped, "Your eyes shine like the glittering wonder of my hair…!" she fell out of her chair and started rolling on the floor howling.

Yubaba regaining control, came up to a glaring Haku and gave him a suffocating hug. She leaned back keeping a hold of Haku's sturdy shoulders. "Haku darling! Don't mind her. The right words will come in time." Haku sighed.

"You can do it Haku!" Bo said.

Kamaji nodded. "You will be fine" then he mumbled inaudible to the others, "…where did the kid learn that ridiculous poetry…"

Haku smiled, oblivious to Kamaji's words. "Thanks guys." Then he glared at the still laughing Rin. "You!" he screamed and stomped over to her. He picked her up by both arms and shook her. "Shut up!"

Rin gasped and tried to control herself. "Ok! Sorry… really. Its just…" her face twitched trying not to laugh again. "I mean…you have such a…talent for poetry…" she pressed her lips together until they were white rimmed and quivered as Haku glared at her, trying not to laugh. Suddenly she couldn't resist anymore and burst out into yet another round of laughter.

Haku yelled and stomped the ground. "Ok! So I suck at poetry! Am I not allowed to suck at one thing?"

Rin finally gained control taking deep breaths. She put a hand to her ruddy cheeks and smiled sweetly. "Yes. That's why I'm going to teach you the lines that will have her swooning over you!." She pulled a face. "Although you got plenty of female workers already doing that..."

Haku flinched. "Ugh. Giggling airheads." he sighed. "Alright Rin. I guess I won't blow you up if you teach me to talk properly."

Rin giggled. "Sorry dragon! Yet again, you are too fun to annoy."

Haku grumbled "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Now are you going to teach me, or not?"

Rin pointed to a chair and smiled. "Sit. This may take a while."

>>>>>>

A/N: Hehe. I liked that chapter. It did absolutely nothing for the plot I know, but it's SO fun to tease Haku! I had to do it. Hopefully it was amusing to you... . Did anyone else notice my obsession with his hair? lol Anyways…next chapters a big one! Reunion! Sorry if this is going a bit slow. I needed to put in a lot of material to work with so I don't get writer's block down the road.

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away!

(Sei stomps up to author and pouts.) Hey! No me in this chapter? That's not fair!

Haku (sticks his tongue out) That's because I'm hotter!

Sei: nuh uh!

Haku: Yuh huh!

(1035684827 times later…) (Chihiro and Mayu walk in and smack them both over the head.)

Crazi: (flinches as her main guys fall unconscious to the floor) …Thanks girls?

(girls smirk) Anytime.


	7. Crisis in the Woods

**A/N**: I'm back. Thanks for all the reviews! Sorry, no individual responses this time. In general, I'm glad you thought it was amusing, Haku did in fact need to have faults in order to be teased, and there will be chapters like that in the future.

Oops! I think I told you this was reunion…well I lied. (ducks flying objects) This chapter is dark. And the PG13...wait their doing the stupid K ratings now aren't they? Well then the T rating kicks in here for some goriness. (runs around in circles with nervous energy) Eeeek! It starts out slow, but will get intense. Ok… I hope it's good…

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away.

>>>>>

**Recap: **So I left you with-

Haku flinched. "Ugh. Giggling airheads." he sighed. "Alright Rin. I guess I won't blow you up if you teach me to talk properly."

Rin giggled. "Sorry dragon! Yet again, you are too fun to annoy."

Haku grumbled "Yeah, yeah. Whatever. Now are you going to teach me, or not?"

Rin pointed to a chair and smiled. "Sit. This may take a while."

_>>>>>>_

_Crisis in the woods_

A train rattled by quietly on the pitch black ocean.

"Now for the final test." Zeniba said as she got up from her chair and pointed at it. A carbon copy of Chihiro appeared with a pop. The round face, stubborn eyes, and brown ponytail was exactly how Haku remembered them. Zeniba smiled. "Well, she's grown up now, but we don't know how she looks. This will have to do." She looked at the slightly bewildered Haku who stood staring at the dummy with intense, green eyes. "The final test, is to say those lines while looking at her face."

Haku cleared he throat. "…ok." he took a long breath and began. "Hello Chihiro. It's me, Haku. I'm so sorry that I couldn't come earlier. But Yubaba's close watch over me has made it hard. And because of you, I have also gone back to my river and have been working on rebuilding it. I can never thank you enough for giving me back my name. But now, I don't want to scare you, but I think evil spirits maybe targeting you. Do you believe in me enough to come with me, back to the spirit world?" Haku stopped. The silence in the boiler room was pregnant with disbelief.

"D-did he…talk smoothly?" Kamaji stuttered, scratching his bald head.

Rin blinked rapidly. "Guys…" a smile slowly crept on her face. "I think he's finally got it!"

Haku stood proudly smiling at his critics. He tossed his head in a waterfall of green glimmerings. "Ha! I knew I could do it!"

Rin crossed her arms raised an eyebrow. "Dragon. You couldn't even say 'Hello Chihiro' right till ten minutes ago."

Haku looked sheepishly at the ceiling. "..right. Sorry." Rin, Zeniba, Kamaji, and Bo who was now fast asleep in his chair, covered by a blanket produced by Kamaji, all looked at him, waiting for that one word. "Thanks." They smiled.

Zeniba came up and gave Haku a hug. "You will do fine, my dear." she let out a yawn looking at Bo. "Now we'll be off. It's very late." But suddenly she snapped into focus, seeming to remember something. "Oh dear! I almost forgot…" She whispered something emphatically into Haku's ear. "Got it, darling? You must remember that!" Haku nodded slowly. "Good. Then off we go. We'll see you tomorrow dear." She pointed to Bo and turned him into his mouse form. She then turned herself into a paper bird and lifted Bo from the chair and up the shaft.

He turned to Rin. "You can go too."

Rin walked over, yawning and ruffled his hair. Haku grumbled. "It's about time you idiot! Dragon like you should be able to talk right." She smirked. "Just don't EVER try to be poetic again, and you should be fine." Haku rolled his eyes. "See you in the morning." she said chuckling. She walked over to the door.

"Wait!" Haku called out.

Rin turned around. "What?" she said a little annoyed. It was late, and she was tired!

"Um…thanks." Haku mumbled, looking at the floor.

Rin smiled and gazed fondly at him for a moment. "See you in the morning. Try to get some sleep." she said softly. Haku looked up and grinned. Rin waved and shut the door with a snap, leaving a wide awake Haku and an already snoring Kamaji.

>>>>>>>>

Two figures streaked across the courtyard full of vibrant green grass. Mayu and Chihiro looked frantic as their sandals slapped the ground.

"But I swear I set the clock right last night!" Mayu panted.

"The what happened?" Chihiro panted back. She looked at her watch and groaned. "Fifteen minutes late!"

They ran around to the front of the art building but stopped abruptly. There was a big yellow school bus parked in front of the entrance and their classmates were filing in.

"What's going on?" They ran over as one of their classmates who waved. It was the girl who had been sitting in front of Mayu yesterday in class.

"Hey you two. We're doing objects of nature next, so the professor told us we're going to drive to a nearby wood to collect specimens."

"That's weird." Chihiro said, frowning, "We're not done with the animal paintings."

The girl shrugged. "Come on." she said, climbing up the stairs of the bus. Mayu and Chihiro didn't get a chance to respond. They shrugged and followed her in. Once inside, the girls looked around for empty seats. They also scanned faces. "No Sei." Mayu said. They found a pair of seats at the back and sat down.

Soon the bus rolled out of the front gates of the college. It was a rickety old bus, and Chihiro could feel every crack and bump in the road. The girls stared out at the small town scenery, trying to ignore the uncomfortable silence between them.

Finally Mayu sighed. "Chihiro," she started. "Just listen all the way through, alright?" Chihiro nodded, glad she had broken the silence. Mayu took a deep breath. "When you told me that story the first day, you didn't mean to did you?"

Chihiro blinked, surprised. This was not the opening she expected. "No, I kind of blurted it out…"

Mayu nodded. "Well at that moment, I pretended to believe everything you said. I mean the last thing you needed was to feel alienated by your roommate on the first day." Chihiro felt a pang of gratitude and smiled warmly at her friend. Mayu grinned in return. "But obviously I had my doubts. So I avoided the subject with you, till I could made my own decisions. Then Sei kept bugging you about the spirit world, and I watched your reactions. And Sei's reactions." she chuckled to herself remembering the stunned look on his face from when she had slapped him. _He had it coming…_ "And I figured it all had to be true." she finished.

Chihiro gazed steadily back. Slowly, she admitted it. "Yes. You're right." She felt intense joy explode in her chest. _She believes me! She really does…_

Mayu nodded. "Honestly, even though now I know its true, I still can't believe that everything you told me actually exists…" she made a face remembering some of the ridiculous things she had described.

Chihiro surprised both of them by laughing. "Well, I don't blame you. But I guess you're just going to have to trust me on tha-" Suddenly the bus screeched to a halt, throwing everyone into the seats in front of them.

Chihiro rubbed her bumped forehead. "Owww!" Mayu winced and rubbed a sore elbow in agreement. The girls looked outside to see that they were in the middle of a thick wood.

Mayu stared, black eyes wide. "Whoa! I guess we got too absorbed to notice the change in scenery." Chihiro gasped and shifted nervously. She felt an odd itching sensation in her chest. The whole morning seemed strange to her for some reason. _And where are we?_

The lanky professor suddenly started talking in a booming voice and the girls jumped, again. "We're sorry about the rough ride. Your sketch books are piled in the front seats, so grab them and follow me." Students filed out slowly. Chihiro scowled. _How come I didn't notice he was there? _She glanced around at the students expect Mayu. _Same with them…_It was as if she and Mayu were being kept from noticing their surroundings unless they consciously paid attention to it.The line moved forward and soon it was their turn. They grabbed sketchbooks and followed everyone down the stairs and onto a beaten trail. It was well traveled and littered with napkins, wrappers and the occasional glass bottle. They were the last ones in the trailing ribbon of brightly dressed students.

Chihiro looked around at the trash in disgust. "Ugh. It's so littered!"

"Yeah…" Mayu said distractedly, fanning herself. She groaned. "God it's so hot!"

Chihiro looked around at the tall trees nervously. Splotches of burning yellow sun painted the forest floor. The group walked on, deeper into the woods. _Where are we?…_

_>>>>>>>_

Haku looked at Zeniba, Rin and Bo with a tense grin. They were standing on the crumbling steps, facing a dried up river bed, a whispering meadow and an old red theme park entrance in the distance. Haku's emerald eyes still sparkled with hope and uncertainty. _I get to see her again! I get to see her agai-_

Rin snickered seeing right through him. "Stop daydreaming you poet!" Haku blushed and absently ran his fingers through glittering hair. Rin smiled. "You can do this. Go get her!"

Zeniba gave him an overpowering hug. "Speak from the heart darling! And-" she stared him straight in the eye. "Remember what I told you!" Haku nodded.

Bo giggled "Yay! Haku's gonna get Sen back!" he crooned. Haku smiled and nodded again.

"Thank you everyone. Say thanks to Kamaji for me too." A determined look came over his face. "I'll be back soon. And not alone!" he cried dramatically. The others laughed happily just as suddenly, Haku's face paled and his eyes flickered. He put a shaky hand to his stomach. The others looked on in alarm.

"Haku? Haku! What's wrong?" Haku breathed in shallow gasps. He felt like someone had grabbed his stomach and heart and squeezed them both, tight. A voice whispered feebly in his mind. _Help me Haku…help…_The unexplained dread and panic washed over him in crashing waves. His knees buckled but barely held. Just as suddenly as it had come, it was gone. He swayed for several more moments on his feet.

"Nothing…" he said slowly recovering. He forced a smile. "Bye."

The others gave each other confused, worried looks. "Haku…"

Haku glared, his eyes flashing a warning green. "I'm fine. I'll be back…" He turned and pelted down the steps with violent energy.

"Haku!" Rin yelled.

"Come back safe!" they all shouted after his disappearing form.

>>>>>>>>

Something was wrong. Something was very wrong. Chihiro looked at the seemingly normal students in front of her. By now, she and Mayu were parched and completely dehydrated. Sweat soaked and exhausted. But their classmates seemed to be absolutely tireless and unaffected by the heat. They continued to walk at a very fast pace, nearing a run than a leisurely walk. They chatted merrily amongst themselves.

"My god! Are they all marathon runners?" Mayu panted. Chihiro glanced around at the thickening trees. _Where are we? _She wondered for the billionth time, looking around, not paying attention to her footing. Suddenly she stepped on a glass bottle on the path. Her ankle rolled outwards and sinews twisted. The bottle, pushed from her foot, crashed into a nearby rock and shattered. Chihiro gasped as she saw she was going to fall onto the pile of broken glass. She managed to twist with her torso avoiding most of the shards. But her right arm was not so fortunate. Glass bit deeply into the tender flesh of her inner arm. Mayu heard a shattering of glass and a soft groan behind her and whirled around, eyes wide.

"Chihiro!" she screamed and ran over to her, crouched down. Chihiro lay sprawled on the dirt on her side. Clenching her jaws against the pain, she rolled over on her back, holding her arm. A large piece of glass stuck out perpendicularly from her flesh just above her elbow. Blood oozed around the glass in red lines.

"Oh my god!" Mayu cried.

Chihiro looked up through a fog of pain. "Mayu. My ankle's hurt, but can you help me sit?" she rasped. Mayu nodded franticly. She supported Chihiro's back as she slowly sat up. Mayu saw a convenient rock nearby.

Mayu pointed to the rock. "Can we get you there?" Chihiro nodded. Mayu had to half drag her friend until she was leaning against the rock. Tears seeped unwanted from Chihiro's eyes as her sprained ankle was jostled along.

Mayu saw this and gasped. "Chi! That hurt! I'm so sorry…" she was almost hysterical. Heart racing. Throat tight and burning from thirst and fear for her friend. She saw Chihiro's ankle start to turn a brownish purple. "We need to get help!" She looked up to see that their class had disappeared. "Where he hell did they go? We need to get you some-"

"Mayu!" Chihiro croaked. Mayu stopped and realizing she was ranting. _Deep breaths. _She thought to herself. _Calm down for Chihiro's sake. _She took a deep breath. Chihiro was now leaning against the rock, eyes half closed from the pain. Her sweat soaked hair was plastered onto her face, flushed from the heat. "Help me Haku…help…" she whispered under her shallow breath, too soft to be heard by Mayu.

The terrible, fragile sight of her friend got Mayu into focus. Her eyes took on a look of command and rationality. "Chihiro, I think we have to get this glass out." Mayu said, slightly louder than usual, realizing Chihiro was only half conscious. "I want to carry you somewhere, but that glass will just wedge itself deeper." Chihiro barely moved her head in a nod. Mayu felt her heart race and took another deep breath.

_Bandage. I need bandage… _She remembered she was wearing a tank top under her t-shirt. She ripped off her outer t-shirt and tore it into a long strip. Then, fighting nausea, she reached out with trembling hands to the glass and gripped it. _Ok. One, two …three!_ she yanked the glass out cleanly. Blood spurted out of the wound and splattered her arms. Mayu gasped and Chihiro finally, mercifully, blacked out. Mayu put pressure on the wound, frantic. Crimson blood oozed between her fingers with every beat of Chihiro's heart.

Mayu stayed that way, keeping the pressure on for long, agonizing minutes. Blood stained her white nailed hands and mixed into a gruesome mud in the dirt below. Finally the flow seemed to ease up a bit. Mayu took the bandage and wound it as tightly as she could around Chihiro's arm. Within a second, it was bright red. _Oh god…What do I do? There were no people for miles around…_Tears sprang into her eyes and she looked up to the sky._ God, please! Send some help! Please help us…_As if in reply, suddenly there was a loud shriek behind her. Mayu whirled around to find a huge bird soaring down at them. "Ahhhh!" Mayu screamed and ducked. It was a falcon, nearly three times the size of a normal one. It had golden-amber feathers with cream and dark brown flecks. There were richer brown feathers on the crown of its head and it had a murderous looking sharp beak of pure gold. Its razor sharp talons were the same brilliant color.

The great bird of prey simply soared past her and perched on low hanging branch nearby. Mayu eyed the great bird. It stared back at her with intelligent amber eyes.

It was then that a flash of blue struck Mayu's eye. She saw what it was and gasped. It was her ring, the one she though she had left in the art room yesterday. It was hanging from its golden chain in the birds golden beak. "What!" she yelled at the unmoving bird. "How did you get that!" she cried. The bird responded by shrieking loudly, urgently. It turned its head down the path, back to Mayu, and shrieked.

Mayu stared at it. She looked at her surroundings. They were at a fork in the path. The bird, was at the entrance to the left one which looked more overgrown, untouched in years. She looked at the deadly white face of Chihiro and made a lightening decision. _I've got to move. Now. _She loaded the unconscious Chihiro onto her back. She struggled for a moment under the dead weight, but gritting her teeth, she walked towards the falcon. The bird took off again and landed on a branch, slightly farther down the path.

"You better not be getting me lost." Mayu gasped at the magnificent bird. She glanced back at Chihiro and grabbed her wrist. She felt only a weak pulse. The wound was leaving a ribbon of red blood on the path. Mayu felt a fresh wave of panic, but she forced it down. _Hang in there Chihiro…_She turned back towards the bird. "I'm trusting you." The bird perched on a branch down the path and stared back at her. _You should. _A voice rang in her mind. It was vaguely familiar but Mayu was too exhausted to think much of it. She just kept a weary eye on the great golden wings as she trudged as fast as she could deeper into the woods carrying a limp Chihiro on her back.

>>>>>>>>

**A/N: **Oh man I feel evil for leaving it there.Sorry! (ducks more flying objects) It was also a bit unnecessarily bloody… I was feeling a bit angsty. My poor Chihiro. And Mayu too, what a scare! The strange unexplained things in there are intentional and will be explained soon. Also it's really late right now, so forgive me if this chapter's not as well edited as the others...

I'm not usually much of an environmentalist but people: don't litter! This chapter wasn't based on my personal experience but what happened to Chi isn't too unrealistic. (God forbid)

Till next time! Review please! I'd love to hear people's reaction to this one.


	8. Across the crimson gloom

Thanks reviewers! Wow so many! (grins like an idiot) You are all so wonderful…

LadyRainStarDragon: Yes the bottle is very evil. I'm relieved that it sounded reasonable! And you're right on track about the students…you'll find out soon which one it is

Dillpops: Yes, glass is painful. Poor Chihiro. I will make it up to her…

Fideal mollicia: Ahhh! (runs away from several annoyed readers carrying spears) Sorry! I was being mean. But I'll make up for it!

The person I know: Yes! Finally the plot thickens. I was getting sick of no action and set up. Good pacing? Me likes the falcon too. Hmm…I'll think on the age thing. Maybe you will find out through Chihiro. (shrugs)

Lady Seoh Phoenix: I like the new name! lol Ok, good. So the blood wasn't that bad. Read on…

Kabashka: Lol. You're my kinda girl. Go sappy people! Don't worry…

Velf: Yes! I knew too that leaving the glass in would have been a much better idea, less bleeding, etc. I was cringing as I wrote that part. I was in quite a sadistic mood…hehe. Don't worry about Haku… As you said, he is a dragon. Yay you wrote an epilogue hehe! I love your writing.

Tara: Oh! lol Fanfiction can get quite addicting, I only discovered it this year! Well, it sounds like my story didn't put you off it again yay! Enjoy.

I kissed hiei: Thanks. Here you go!

Pyramidgirl89: Yeah it was a bit graphic…hehe I guess you like. Oh and the Battousai came. He's making me some miso soup with tofu! Lol!

Lavender wings: (grins) Your question was right on but I can't answer Sorry to keep you hanging. It will become clear eventually. hehe

Leanne: Ahh! lol Its nowhere near finished actually but here's the next chapter.

Just can't help it: Here you go! hehe Your questions will be answered soon. It was not so odd a review, actually one that made me very happy that I invoked curiosity and, well, made me hurry up

Disclaimer: I don't own spirited away.

**A/N**: Ok! Sorry about the bloodiness of last chapter. I was being evil and there will rarely be these kinds of graphic chapters. But it was good drama! hehe This chapters happier. Yeah…

_Across the crimson gloom_

Haku sprinted through an archway from the whispering green fields and suddenly stopped. He was in a room made of tan clay, with a high ceiling and a rickety alter. A rose window cast soft pink shadows on the dusty floor. He looked into the center archway of the three before him, the portal to the human realm. Eyes widened in alarm. _What the…! _The archway glowed a haunting deep crimson, almost black. It was impossible to see the exit on the other side and occasionally there were sparks or vivid green, red and midnight blue which zigzagged through the gloom. As he frowned at the sight, Haku suddenly felt an overwhelming wave of despair come crashing down on him like before. There were no words this time, just weakness and helplessness. _Chihiro?_ He felt panic bubble in his chest but calmed himself down with deep breaths. Determination set into forest green eyes. Calf muscles tightened as he prepared to run through the unwelcoming fog. _Ok._ _One, two…_

_>>>>>>>>_

The tall green trees swayed blurrily in Mayu's eyes. It had only been a few minutes since she had started carrying Chihiro, but it seemed like a year had passed in agonizingly slow hours. The bleeding from Chihiro's arm, after more pressure, had finally stopped. But there was no sign of water still. Throat scratching and lightheaded from the desert-like heat, Mayu gathered her strength and looked for her only guide. Her only hope. "Birdie…" she rasped. She couldn't see it.

Her knees buckled and almost gave out, when suddenly a mass of waxy feathers pricked her bare shoulder. The bird gave an ear splitting scream hovering right over her shoulder and Mayu's drooping eyes snapped open. She grinned at the gorgeous bird. "Thanks. I needed that." The bird glanced at her and squawked. It seemed more restless now, russet feathers rustling more, keeping her on track. It occasionally poked her painfully with its sharp gold beak, but never enough to pierce her caramel skin. She looked around and realized that the path they were now on was overgrown and thank god, not littered at all. A forgotten trail. She grunted under her friend's weight, muscles burning with fatigue as she trudged her way up the sloping trail. A few minutes later, she crested the hill and couldn't take it any more. One last step and she collapsed onto the hard ground with a groan, face down. Chihiro rolled unconscious to the ground next to her.

She heard the falcon squawking softly near her and raised heavy eyelids up to meet a piercing amber gaze. The falcon looked soulfully into her eyes as it waddled gracefully over. Her ring and chain hung from its murderously sharp beak. Mayu smiled and put it around her neck with fumbling fingers "Thank you for trying to save us." she whispered. Delayed despair blossomed in her weary heart. The huge amber falcon stood by her head comfortingly, occasionally picking leaves with its beak from her silky raven hair.

She closed her eyes into darkness. In the middle of a vast wood with no people around, Mayu listened to the sounds of nature, the chirping of birds and singing of cicadas in the bushes. _Its hopeless…_The bird nudged her. She turned away from it, and lay motionless, listening to the soothing sounds. They reminded her of lazy summers at home when her was younger, when sit on the porch with her mother in comfortable slience, looking at the orange sunset and listening to the summer night. She imagined her mother sitting there now, alone. _I should have stayed home…_But the falcon nudged her again, harder this time, and squawked loudly. Called back to reality, Mayu looked at the bird blearily. It swung its head upwards, pointing. She looked up mechanically and her smooth expression changed to one of absolute shock. She gasped and sat up.

A tall red building stood before her, old and worn. A stone statue of a stumpy man stood nearby. Mayu frowned when she saw the archway. There was no light shining through, seemingly no end to the tunnel. Just a deep crimson fog, darker than the rusty red paint of the building. _It's the portal…from Chihiro's story… _The falcon observed her for moment before touching its beak to her temple in a quick motion. Mayu didn't even know what hit her before she glowed blue for a second and fell into a deep sleep, plopping to the ground. The bird nudged her. She didn't stir. It flew to a thick but short branch laying on the ground a few feet away. Carrying it back to Mayu, it rolled her onto the dry wood so that the branch now lay under Mayu's abdomen. Grabbing the branch on either side of her limp form with razor sharp talons, it slowly took off into the air. Mayu dangled and swayed from the thick branch, like a doll fluttering in the wind on a rustic clothesline. The enormous bird flew at ease to the archway and straight into the thick crimson fog, carrying its prize.

>>>>>>>

_Three! _Haku ran towards the eerie crimson blackness. However before he could even penetrate the gloom, he felt a humongous branch slam him backwards into the clay wall. There was a huge gush of wind and he saw a flash of amber but it was gone in a second, out the arch and into the field. He looked up unexpectedly to see a branch falling straight onto him. He yelled and jumped out of the way just in time. He heard a thump and a soft moan and looked in front of him. A young woman with raven hair and what would be beautiful caramel skin lay on the ground, in a swirl of dust. Haku ran over, eyes wide. "Hello?" he called out uncertainly.

Mayu fluttered her eyes open and winced as dirt made them water. She saw a handsome face, beautiful emerald eyes, black glimmering chin length hair. Suddenly, it clicked. _Am I dreaming? _Then she remembered seeing the portal from her friends story as well. _Better tell him anyway…_"Dragon, go save her."

Haku's eyes dilated, fully alert. He looked suspiciously at the girl, brushing raven hair from his face. "Who are you? And save who?"

Haku could have sworn a smile twitched on the girls exhausted face. _Maybe not a dream…_"Chihiro stupid. She's hurt." Mayu gave into hacking coughs as her dry throat smarted and closed her eyes.

Haku's breaths were shallow. He tried to calm down. Failed. His heart raced and ached in painful bursts of adrenaline. He swallowed and stared at the girl before him. Clearly human. He remembered Zeniba's words and panicked more."Oh gods…" Haku breathed. But then he inspected the girl closer, drawing his magic to his sight. A faint blue aura surrounded her.Magical protection. Haku sighed with relief.

He turned and raced fearlessly now into the crimson fog, leaving Mayu laying on the ground. He felt currents of power running in an intricate net throughout the whole tunnel. Strange echoes and murmurs pressed on him from all sides. Finally, he broke through. He staggered as the human world without magic seemed to drag on him, drain him. He blinked rapidly his eyes adjusting to the new light. Then he saw her. A young woman with traces of the little girl he knew. In a heap of pale skin, a bloody rag on her arm shockingly red in her otherwise pale state. Woody brown hair tangled with leaves, dirt stains on her beautiful soft face. Haku's heart screamed at the sight. He ran over, eyes glowing with a rich green pain. He felt her weak pulse, scant breath. Hurt and fear written on his face, he scooped her up in his arms and ran as fast as he could, trying not to jostle her too much, into the gloom and back to the spirit world.

He broke out on the other side of the smog and saw the girl still laying on her back, eyes closed. Haku bit his lip. "Hello?" This time she didn't stir. Haku looked at the two pale, dirty, sweat soaked faces and frowned in thought. _How to carry them?_ He put Chihiro gently on the ground next to Mayu and closed his eyes. He glowed a rainbow of colors for a second and then suddenly the room was full of shining white coils and green mane. The dragon Haku scooped up the two girls on his back and with a tiny snarl of effort, was airborne. He whipped the air furiously in graceful curves soaring across the azure sky. He got to the steps where his friends was waiting and skidded to a stop in the deserted streets, blowing up a cloud of dust. Everyone coughed. Haku changed quickly back to human form and caught both girls as they fell with strong supple arms. Finally the dust settled and the wind that the dragon's speed brought on them, died down. Rin, Bo, and Zeniba saw the limp girls and gasped.

"Oh my god! What the hell happened to her?" Rin screamed, gaping at the bloody rag on Chihiro's arm. Then she saw Mayu and frowned. "And is that a _human_?"

"Oh dear." Zeniba said frowning. "We better get them to Kamaji right away." Bo whimpered incoherently. Haku was breathless and apparently in shock. Without another word they all ran down the street and across the bridge, ignoring cries of "Human! I smell human!" and raced down the wooden stairs and burst through the boiler room door.

"Kamaji!" Rin screamed. Kamaji whirled around and saw the chaotic sight.

"Is that Sen? My gods!" he cried. Then he saw Mayu. "And another human? Never mind. Lay them here." he dragged out two futons from a handy drawer. futon- bedding used in Japan to sleep on the floor.

Bo stood whimpering in a corner. "Auntie, is Sen ok?"

Zeniba blinked owlishly and looked at the child. "Bo darling…" Bo's chubby cheeks were puffed out as he tried not to cry. Huge milky tears hung in his eyes and dripped onto rosy cheeks. Zeniba went over and hugged him tight. "It's going to be ok, darling."

Bo sniffled. "Can I help, auntie?"

Zeniba rubbed her chin and smiled. "Yes Bo. I have a very important mission for you. You have to go back to your mommy and distract her, you understand? Cry and scream as much as you can dear! This is a job only you can do for Sen."

Bo lighted up a bit. He waddled over to Chihiro looking worried and scared. "Hi Sen. I'll go distract mommy now, so get better." He let out a whimper, but drew himself up and toddled out the door. Zeniba looked wistfully after him._ My darling's growing up…_

Meanwhile Kamaji was furiously mixing different medicines together, six arms flying in and out of drawers, high and low. In a few seconds, he held up two lukewarm brews. "Put these down their throats." he instructed, giving one mug to Haku, the other to Rin.

Haku fighting an outburst of emotion, tenderly supported Chihiro's limp head and poured the nasty smelling liquid down her throat. Nothing. Not even a sound. Haku gritted his teeth and turned away.

Kamaji saw this between a flurry of motion. "Haku. We need to do what we can now." he said calmly.

"I know." Haku responded tensely. He poured the rest of the concoction down her throat.

Kamaji handed him another mug. "This one's next." Haku grimly tipped down a sweeter smelling green brew. "Pulse?" Kamaji said. Haku gently squeezed her wrist.

"Weak, but its there," he put a hands near her mouth. "Feel some breath too."

Kamaji grunted. "Then there's plenty of hope." Haku nodded and continued nursing his treasure, worried and angry. _After eight years I finally get to see her and…_he swallowed. _Stop that. Just actions now, Haku. _he thought.

"Is that arm bleeding still?" Haku took the rag off Chihiro's arm to reveal a large jagged scab. "Scabbed nicely. That a relief. Leave that rag off for a bit." Haku nodded.

Meanwhile, Rin poured the nasty liquid down the human's throat. Mayu felt liquid burning her sore throat and woke up, gagging.

"Whoa! Easy there, easy." Rin stopped pouring the drink and Mayu managed to control herself. Then she looked down and screamed hoarsely.

"My hands!" she yelled, "They're see through!" It was true.

Rin smacked her head. "Duh! Kamaji you got any breakfast left?"

Kamaji frowned. "No…Zeniba!" she whirled around, snapping out of sentimental thoughts about her darling Bo. "Some food for the girl?"

Zeniba smiled. "Of course." A steaming rice ball and miso soup appeared with a pop in front of the Mayu. She looked up thoroughly disoriented and scared.

"I'm trying to help." Rin coaxed patiently. "Trust me. If I wanted you gone, I would had let you just fade away." Mayu looked at the food and her stomach grumbled. It sure looked good! She attacked it ravenously and soon it was all gone. She saw her hands solidify again and clapped them together with a satisfying smack. She turned and stared at her surroundings a look of disbelief and awe on her dirty face. _Chihiro's spirit world…_Then remembered Chihiro's bloody state and saw her friend laying unconscious next to her. She gasped and took her wrist, felt a pulse and sighed. "Is she going to be ok?" she asked looking worriedly at Kamaji.

Kamaji blinked a little surprised, then frowned. "I'll try my best. Can't promise more than that." he chuckled. "But I know my Sen, she's not much of a quitter."

Rin smiled "Yup stubborn little human she is. Stood up to Yubaba! That nerve."

Mayu nodded and let out a yawn. Rin turned back to her patient. "Now you…" she made a face. "I forgot to ask. Can't call you "human girl" forever. What's your name?"

"Mayu…" she said yawning again.

Rin grinned. "Well then, Mayu, go to sleep. You're exhausted. We'll take care of Chihiro." Mayu nodded drowsily and was instantly asleep as her head hit the pillow.

Rin arched an eyebrow and looked at Kamaji, "Sleeping drought?"

Zeniba chuckled. "It wasn't me!"

Kamaji grinned "Oh sorry, did you want to deal with a fully conscious very disoriented human?" he asked. He handed Haku another brew. "There, the last one for a bit." Haku nodded mechanically and carefully tipped it down. Nothing. He sat on his heels and put his head down on his knees, greenish black hair creating a glimmering curtain around him.

Rin saw this and sighed. "Zeniba these girls are filthy. You got a towel and some water?"

"Here you go darling." Zeniba said and pointed a wooden basin full of scented water near her. She also pointed up a similar one next to Haku. "Haku." she called. He looked up wearily. "Clean her up, dear. She's dirty." He nodded and wrung out the white towel. Tenderly, he started washing the dirt stains off Chihiro's face. "Wash the cut too. I put healing lotion in the water." Haku dabbed the towel at Chihiro's fresh scab and it instantly shrunk into a pink scar. Haku smiled sadly at it. Rin slightly less tenderly wiped off Mayu's face.

Kamaji cleared his throat. "Ahem…well I don't want to seem cold hearted, but me and Rin better get back to work. The last thing we need is for Yubaba to get suspicious and find them." The others nodded. "There's nothing we can do but to give them plenty of rest and nutrients." Rin reluctantly got to her feet. Kamaji looked at the woman. "Rin, go scout out how much everyone knows about the girls." she nodded.

"Zeniba, let me know if anything happens?" Rin said when she got to the door. Zeniba nodded. Rin slipped out quietly. After sliding the door shut, she leaned against it and sighed, rubbing her temples. Then she slowly made her way to the lift.

Haku stared at the pale statuesque beauty of Chihiro's face. "Kamaji…"

"Give it some time. She's tired. Lost a lot of blood." he looked at Mayu who slept on like a log. "And that one's exhausted. They should be up by tomorrow."

Haku lit up a bit. His eyes shined a lighter green. "Really? All that blood…" he trailed off in a loud yawn.

Kamaji chuckled. "And you're exhausted. You haven't slept yesterday either, remember?" He handed him some left over brew. "Drink. It will help you sleep." Haku took a large gulp and smiled at the pleasant taste of fresh brewed tea. Zeniba smiled and drew out another futon from a drawer and lay it right beside Chihiro's.

"Here you go dear. Off to bed." Zeniba said.

Haku lay down gratefully. The sleeping drought did its job and soon he was emitting soft snores. Zeniba snickered as Haku unconsciously snaked an arm out to Chihiro and tucked her away into the warmth of his body.

"Sen will be better in no time." she mused. Kamaji saw Chihiro move for the first time to, of course, snuggle closer to Haku.

He snorted. "Better enjoy the peace while it lasts…" he muttered to himself.

>>>>>>>

Chihiro felt a warmth bathe her through the cold darkness, drawing her back the way she had come. A deep voice rumbled into her ear. _Chihiro…_With a small sigh she turned around and walked back towards the loving sound. _I'm coming…_

_>>>>>>_

**A/N:** Ok, I know the wood near Chi's house doesn't have the littered trails and what are the chances of the wood being that specific one? But I needed to get the girls into spirit world, and another thread will explain about this more in the future. So things are looking up! Next chapter the girls wake up and lots of fluff is on its way!


	9. Happy Reunion

**A/N**: Hey readers! No individual comments but you know I love all of you! It's actually the REUNION! lol Some cute fluff in this one and humor.

In terms of the bird. I'm fascinated by the various stages of understanding about it. Hehe. Well it will be revealed eventually, so hang in there for those who haven't quite gotten it. I'm sorry if you're frustrated but I have dropped a couple hints. Maybe if your really bored and annoyed you can look back a couple chapters…

Special thanks: to my anonymous beta(?)/friend. lol This wouldn't have gotten finished if it weren't for your pestering.

Disclaimer: Don't own, don't sue!

>>>>>>

_Happy reunion_

Rin tapped her foot impatiently on the floor of the lift. _How many times have I done this tonight? Ten? Fifteen? _She sighed. She was still a little worried about Chihiro. Admittedly though the last time she checked, most of the color had returned to her cheeks, her pulse was much stronger, and Kamaji had been assured enough of her health that he managed to fall into an exhausted sleep. _So stop worrying Rin…_The elevator door opened and she jogged to the door and threw it open.

All members of the boiler room were still snoring. "For god sakes it already noon! Everyone wake up!" she yelled as she looked around. Not a stir. She sighed. There was Mayu, Kamaji, Haku, Chihiro in Haku's arms. She froze. _What?_

She rubbed her eyes and stared. _Chihiro in Haku's…_She burst out laughing. Last time she had come down, she had separated the two cuddlers because she needed to pour liquid down Chihiro's throat and that required lying on her back. They had been a good meter apart. Now a rosy cheeked Chihiro lay with her back plastered to the warm curve of Haku's body. Protective, muscular arms were wrapped around her waist in an easy manner. His plump lips were inches from his treasure's nape.

Rin continued snorting loudly. Her loud bursts woke Mayu who groggily blinked her eyes open and sat up yawning.

Rin noticed this. "Morning human gi…er Mayu."

"Morning." Mayu said yawning.

"You ok?"

Mayu shrugged. "Tired but fine."

Rin nodded then grinned. "Look at _that_!" she said pointing to the snuggled up pair. Mayu snickered.

"What shall we do? Cold water? No too cruel. Screaming? No I already did that. They're too drugged to wake up…." Rin counted each off on her nimble fingers.

"I know a way to wake Chihiro." Mayu volunteered.

"And I got one way that never fails for Haku." Kamaji grumbled. The two jumped and turned around. Kamaji had been woken up by their voices somewhere in the conversation.

Rin chuckled. "Then let the show begin!"

>>>>>>>

Chihiro felt warm, firm planes pressing against the entire back side of her body. A heater seemed to be radiating sweet rays onto her. _Feels so good…_she thought dreamily, eyes half closed and snuggled closer to the warmth. Then she thought she heard a groan tickle the back of her neck.

Shivering a bit, she opened her eyes. She saw a wooden wall and frowned. _This isn't the dorm. Where am I?_ Her whole back was still kissed in a blissful warmth. She felt a weight on her waist and looked down. Saw hands.Felt the hot breath on her neck, heard soft snores.Her mind _finally_ processed all the information. _What! _Her heart raced, head reeled in confusion. Slowly, she started to crane her neck backwards. Half in fear, half in an unreasonable hope. She saw glittering greenish black chin length hair. Her stomach clenched painfully. A white sleeve. Her heart jumped. And then…

"CHIHIRO…oh, she's awake!" The unmistakable sound of Mayu's "wake up call voice" rained down on her from above. Chihiro snapped her eyes up to see her friend's grinning face. Mayu laughed at her utterly shocked expression and knelt down on the edge of the futon on the opposite side of her "heater"

Chihiro was shocked even more to see some tears suddenly moisten her friend's eyes. "I'm so happy your ok!" Mayu blurted out as she grabbed her friend into a tight hug. Chihiro blinked in confusion. _What the? _Mayu released her with a contented sigh.

"What hap- Why did you- Where are we?" she finally got out. Mayu gave her a strange look.

"You don't remember? Well, look around."

She did. A whole wall full of drawers towered before her. There was only one place she had ever seen anything like this. _No! It can't be…_Chihiro gasped and whirled around.

"Finally! Geez!" Chihiro saw a bright pink bath outfit, beautiful, strong face, brown hair in a messy bun. A slightly uncharacteristic smile lighting up the familiar woman's face.

"RIN!" A smile outshining the spirit woman's lit Chihiro's face as she ran over to Rin with an excited yell. She gave Rin a big hug. Rin returned the favor.

"Is this real?" Chihiro said, dazed.

"Yes stupid!" she bopped the human on the head. "See?"

"Ow! Yes!" Chihiro said in the same breath. She looked up to see Kamaji observing her with what would have been a bright smile buried under his bushy mustache.

"Kamaji!" Chihiro grabbed one of his six arms and gave it a hug and a kiss. One of the others gave her a pat on the back.

"Welcome back, Sen."

Chihiro made a face. "No, call me Chihiro. It's my real name. Ok?" she looked at Rin as well. They nodded soberly.

"How did I get here?" Suddenly her arm gave a painful throb and knees felt weak. Chihiro wobbled on her feet, the floor tilting, in slow circles around her. "Whoa….!"

Kamaji shook his head as he steadied her. "Shouldn't have gotten you so excited. You're far from fully recovered..."

"From what?" Chihiro butted in.

"This." Rin gently turned her arm and pointed just above her elbow. A fresh pink, jagged scar ran horizontally across.

Chihiro gasped and stared wide eyed. "Where did _that_ come from?"

Mayu suddenly spoke "You slipped on a bottle. We were on a field trip, remember?" Everyone jumped as her presence had faded into the background.

Chihiro stared at her. And then it all came back. _The bus, the weird kids, the littered trail, and…_"I slipped on the damn bottle! That did this to me?" She asked dubiously, pointing to the long scar.

Rin nodded "Yeah. Zeniba helped heal it quicker."

"It was bleeding like crazy." Mayu added.

Something felt out of place. Chihiro kept staring quizzically at Mayu for a second before gasping. "Wait you're HERE? In spirit world?"

"Yes." Kamaji rubbed his bald head. "I'm sure Yubaba's fully aware of it by now too. Am I right?" he asked Rin.

Rin made a face. "Well all the workers are buzzing that a human has crossed the bridge."

"Yes, then she would definitely know about it." Kamaji muttered. "Why isn't she doing something?"

Rin shrugged. She saw Chihiro's worried expression and suddenly grinned. She turned to Kamaji and whispered rather loudly. "Wake him up now!" Kamaji chuckled and took a huge breath.

"HAKU! YOUR HAIR'S ON FIRE!" he roared.

"Kamaji." a grumpy voice murmured into the covers. "I'll get you for this…what time is it?" Sheets rustled as they were thrown off and Haku sat up with a yawn.

Chihiro couldn't move. Her feet were nailed to the floor, her face frozen in an expression of absolute horror, disbelief and joy all in one priceless look. Delicate fingers curled into tight fists. Rin and Kamaji didn't bother to hide their smirks.

Haku rolled his head and tried to shake out the kinks in his arms. He was apparently still not aware of his surroundings. "Kamaji! Did you hear me?"

Kamaji bit his lip and tried to speak in a normal voice. "Haku, turn around."

Haku rubbed cloudy emerald eyes as still massaged his shoulders. "Don't order me around!" he said in an jokingly haughty tone. He stood up with a small jump and started to turn around. "You know my puny brain is capable of performing simple actions-" his mouth froze mid sentence.

A slim figure stood frozen before her. Slightly messy brown hair was tied in a high ponytail, showing the back of a delicate neck. Haku traced the curve of her hips down to the beautiful tan and toned legs. It was bliss just to see her standing on her own feet, not in a mass of white skin on the ground. He heard slow labored breaths that he unconsciously matched himself.

Rin stared impatiently at the two sticks of wood and decided a catalyst was needed. "Now Haku, what were you saying about being about to perform simple action on your own?" she asked sweetly.

Haku snapped out of his daze and glared. "Rin…" he growled. Rin simply raised an eyebrow and swung her head pointedly at Chihiro.

Haku took a deep breath. "Chihiro?" he managed to rasp.

The sound of Rin's voice was like a fire to her frozen limbs. _Thanks Rin…_She heard him call her name and savored the sound of the voice she had prayed to hear just one more time for so many years. Although it was deeper now, it was still recognizable. Gathering up courage, she spun around in one quick motion.

Glowing emerald eyes pierced her brown ones and locked. She saw a young man. A young gorgeous man who she had fallen in love with as a boy years ago. Greenish black hair and of course the heavenly green vaguely reptilian eyes. But now, there was also his body. Chihiro's stomach refused to stop flipping as she tried to non-decrepitly drink in the way his chest pressed into his white tunic and broader shoulders filled out the fabric much better than the gangly form of an eleven year old. As he watched Chihiro stare at him, a heavenly slowly smile lit up Haku's face. Warm aqua mixed with green and sparkled in his eyes. Chihiro's hands clutched nervously behind her back as she tried to get her mouth to say something. Anything…

Haku meanwhile, try as he might, could not keep the idiotic smile off his face. The two were hypnotized by each other. Both tried to believe that this was real, but feared it was some cruel dream that would all come shattering down…

"SEN!" A yell cut into their thoughts. Haku and Chihiro felt an earthquake shake the floor with tremendous thumps and snapped out of their loving eye lock. Both looked up with huge startled eyes as Bo's layers of baby fat blurred menacingly across the room towards Chihiro. Just when Chihiro thought she was doomed to be a Bo-style pancake, Kamaji's handy arms came to the rescue.

Chihiro yelped as she was swung though the air and out of harms way. The toddler looked confused the object of his running hug disappeared. He swung his head this way and that. "SEN? SEN?"

Chihiro laughed and smiled at Kamaji. "I don't know what we would do with out your arms!" The spider spirit chuckled.

She called down to Bo. "Hey! I'm up here Bo!" Bo looked up and gave her a delighted smile

"SEN!" Kamaji lowered her to the ground. Chihiro bounded up to Bo and attempted a hug, but it was mainly Bo picking her up and burying her between mounds of squishy fat while twirling her around and giggling. Finally he put her down.

"Sen you had a booboo and Bo got so scared!" he whimpered.

"I'm fine now!" she said, patting the huge toddler on the arm. "And Bo, I want you to call me Chihiro from now on, ok? It my real name." Bo looked confused.

"Chi- ri- ho?"

"No. Chi- hi- ro." she said clearly.

" He-ro!" Chihiro sighed.

:"Chi- HI- ro. Now you try."

"Chi-chi?" The room exploded with previously restrained laughter.

"Alright." Chihiro said, making a face. "How bout Chi-chan?"

Bo giggled. "Chi-chan! Chi-chan!" he bubbled. Chihiro couldn't help but laugh.

"Chi-chan, dear? My, my!" A warm cackling voice floated across the room. Chihiro saw Zeniba's solid figure in appear next to her and squealed with joy.

"Granny!" She threw herself into Zeniba's crushing hug.

"Oh darling! I'm so happy you're all right!" She gave a her a loud kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you Granny! Rin told me you healed my arm!"

Zeniba nodded. "Dear, it was my pleasure." her eyes flickered over Chihiro's shoulder momentarily and Zeniba smiled wide. "I think you're not giving your main rescuer the thanks he deserves!"

"He?" Chihiro blinked. _He? Rescuer?_

"Yeah Se- I mean Chihiro! _Haku_ saved you by running across the portal and getting you here before you bled to death!"

_Haku saved me? _Chihiro steeled herself trying to remain calm. It didn't work. _What am I suppose to say? _She shook her head slightly. _Ok, just face him. _Her feet turned her around in robotic movements. Staring at her feet, she stuttered forward. _Right foot, left foot, right, left… _It was all she could do. Haku stood smoothing his hair and trying to look nonchalant. When she was an arms length away, she stopped.

"Haku." Chihiro said quietly still looking down.

"Yes?" Haku said nervously.

"Thank you." Chihiro muttered. She kept looked down of her feet and fidgeting. She could see Haku's socked feet barely a foot away. _Ahhhhh!_

Suddenly, something melted in Haku's heart. Looking at the terrified Chihiro, his own tenseness seemed to flow away and a flicker of confidence returned.

"Chihiro, look at me." He said soothingly.

"No."

"Chihiro, look at me!" he said, putting more warmth and command into his voice.

"…" Chihiro mutedly looked up and saw the blissful smile on Haku's face. It was contagious. Chihiro felt the corners of her tight lips relax and widen, felt something in her snap and melt. As a feeling of safety and happiness flooded her heart, tears started flooding her eyes. Chihiro gasped horrified. _No! I won't cry…_She looked down again to try to hide the wetness with thick lashes.

Crying. She was crying. Before he knew it, Haku was reaching out his arms in a blur of motion. He crushed Chihiro's frail body into his arms.

"Haku…!" came a muffled cry.

"Shhh…" He whispered in her ear. He rubbed her back and Chihiro relaxed into his body. "Please," he rasped heatedly a begging tone entering his voice, "please don't scare me like that again."

Chihiro nodded into his racing heart. She felt like all her troubles and pains were soaked through his warm arms and out of her tired mind. She reached her arms around his neck and unthinkingly sifted thin fingers through silky hair. But suddenly Haku broke away with a ragged gasp. Chihiro looked up surprised as he gently shoved her away.

A blush crept up Haku's cheeks and he cursed it many elaborate ways in his mind.There was only one thing that came into his mind at the moment. "Well I better see how much Yubaba knows about you two. I'll be back. Get some rest." He tried to say coolly. It came out in a jumbled nervous heap. Forcing the muscles of his legs not to run at break-neck speed, he managed to maintain a fast paced walk until a few feet to the door which he, giving into his legs, sprinted.

Chihiro felt the warmth still tingling around her, and a wonderful subtle smell of him which she couldn't quite place. She watched him run away like she had grown five heads. Turning to her observers, she asked haltingly. "Uh…What was that?"

The room laughed as Chihiro and Bo looked on still very confused.

>>>>>>>

**A/N:** lol. See? Humor. And cute fluff. The CxH relationship won't stay this kiddie cute, don't worry. Anyways, I really need to jump start the plot so the next chapter will be a busy one. Have to set up Yubaba's plotting and the "bad guys" ect...

Also, forgive me but updates will be slow for May and the beginning of June. What with Latin AP, loads of piano and violin competition/auditions and finals, life is going to take a lot of time away from me. Please forgive! I'll try to write as much as I can. Till next time


	10. Punishments

I'm back! So sorry for the wait. School was being and is still being very evil! Grrr….

**WARNING**! The first bit of this chapter is dark and has violence, 1 bleeped out curse and allusions to sexual situations. I might be pushing the rating a bit… Kiddies be warned! For mature teens and up.

I'm a bit nervous about this one but it should be curiosity piquing. The dark first part is probably going to be confusing since I'm introducing brand NEW OCs! Not pretty ones though. Ok enough blabbering…Let see what you make of it…

_>>>>>>_

_Punishments_

"You couldn't find them?" An acid voice articulated.

"Master gives you one easy mission and what do you do?" A large greenish shadow loomed across the dimly lit room. Several knuckles cracked menacingly.

A tense silence laced the air. Defiant eyes glared though the dim light.

"Answer me you f-in brat!"

There came no reply.

"That's it you asked for it-" A fist whistled though the musty air and connected with lean flesh. There was thud of a body hitting the hard ground. But after a brief moment of shocked silence, he was back up on his feet unflinching, unchanged. The huge green mass slunk taxingly around the stoic figure.

"Wimp!" A vicious kick landed on a vulnerable spine. The smaller body fell forward onto his knees with a rasp of painful breath, still not recovered from the blow to his stomach. "At least give me the pleasure of a good fight! Hmm?" A foot grated tauntingly against a clenched jaw. Rough sand scratched his face.

A burst of anger escaped him. "Get the hell off me." he snapped in a clear voice. Flinging the foot off his face, he jumped back onto his feet.

"Oh I'm so scared! The little brat who can't fight me back is threatening me!" A sadistic laugh echoed through the silence.

Disgust dripped from a steady voice. "The only reason I keep _my_ end of the promise is because-"

"Of your precious bitch?"

Eyes narrowed to burning slits. "Shut up."

"What did say to me?" The acid voice said in a deadly whisper. "You've got some nerve little-"

Rough hands shoved the smaller form to the ground. A flurry of taunting but painful punches rained down on his flinching face. The blows kept his neck snapped back as he tried to dodge them and backed away. Suddenly the attack stopped and he was tossed onto his back. Groaning, he curled himself into a protective crouch.

"Master will kill you." he said between coughs. He spat out some blood as he slowly got back to his feet.

"He only said not to kill you." He leered and closed in again. "Don't worry. I'll beat you up until you'll want death." The smaller shadow slowly circled away, wiping off a bloody lip. A massive foot shot out aiming right at the base of his skull. The air rushed around his ears and he knew it was too late to duck. He braced himself for the impact…

A soft but commanding female voice pierced the air. "That's enough."

The shadows stopped moving. The foot slowly lowered itself to the ground. Feeling the presence of the leg move away, the smaller figure gave into a quiet sigh of relief.

The green shadow pouted. "Aww baby I was just getting started!"

"Master told you not to kill him." the woman said coldly.

"Not dead _yet_ is he?"

Eyes turned a chilling ice blue under thick black lashes and glared. After some grumbling the greenish shadow walked over to the woman. Hypnotizing eyes relaxed to a warm aqua and she flashed him a seductive look. Claw-like nails raked a greenish cheek. "Be a good boy and go wait in the bed." the she purred red lips smiling coyly and pressing her supple body against his. A yellow leer lit the room and footsteps promptly receded into the distance. The woman strode to the shadow crouched in the middle of the room, doubled over in pain.

"You should have kicked his ass." He looked up solemnly.

"No. I promised."

"Yourself?"

"Yeah."

The woman gazed at him for several blank moments. Then she took his hand and slipped a small bottle of balm into it. With a quick kiss on the top of his head, she slipped out the door.

>>>>>>

Yubaba clutched her throbbing head. Bo's incessant screaming still rang in her ears. _What has gotten into him! _She sighed. _At least he stopped now._ _But of course there's this. _She looked at the agonizing, simple note in her hand and snarled. She crushed the paper, compressing it into a tiny ball. Her long wrinkled nosed twitched with restrained fury and she gave a roar that rattled all her office furniture.

"What's wrong Mommy?" Bo's huge mass waddled through the curtain between his room and Yubaba's office.

Yubaba froze and forced a frightening smile onto her face. "Nothing dear! Now don't start that screaming again!"

"What's that note say?" He asked feigning innocence, pointing to the ball of paper barely visible in her hand.

"Oh this? This is nothing." She turned the very oversized baby around, nervously. "Now be a good boy and go off to play!"

Bo pouted and pretended to obey. But as soon as the curtain slid shut, he stuck his eye right to the crack between the two thick sheets. He saw Yubaba angrily tear up the note and stuff it into a trashcan. Bo smiled triumphantly.

Then there came three polite knocks.

"WHAT?" Yubaba snapped.

A blank faced Haku sauntered into the disheveled office. "Yubaba."

"Get out dragon! I'm not in the mood!" she hissed.

"I need to report something." Yubaba raised an eye brow and tried to force down a feeling of dread. _Could the day get any worse? _A chair slammed forward and sat Haku down with surprising grace.

"Spit it out you damn lizard!"

>>>>>>

Bright pink bathhouse outfits were squashed together in buzzing circle.

"Dead humans! How many?"

"No! Not dead! Just unconscious…"

"I heard ten!"

"No way! With that stench the frog described?"

"It must have been twenty!"

"But can we trust that one stupid frog?"

The rumors were endless. With the amount of gossiping Yunas working at the bathhouse, word of the human smell on the bridge had spread very quickly. The one thing that kept them in check was that luckily, the only witness of the group running across the bridge was one puny frog. However he had described the blur of bodies and the sickening stench of human vividly enough to be somewhat convincing.

"It's true I tell you!" the frog threw up its hands. "That smell! It was horrible!" He blubbered and clasped his hands together. "Believe me!" The Yunas still cast doubting glances at him and whispered frantically among their circle.

"Pathetic wimp!" Rin marched toward them tossing her head. "Nobody believes you! Just want the girls talking about you I bet. Scat!" She swung a broom at the frog who whimpered and scurried away. Rin looked up with a look of exaggerated surprise plastered on her face.

"Did you smart ladies actually believe the boneless shrimp? He just wants the attention, that idiot."

The yunas looked at each other uncertainly, but soon laughed collectively. "No of course not!" They cried shaking their head emphatically. "We didn't believe _him_!"

Rin smiled benignly. _Suckers… _"And speaking of boneless shrimp." she continued. "I think we're being pretty pathetic ourselves. Letting that fat head Yubaba boss us around!" The yunas gasped.

"Well…" one of the bolder ones started. "She is working us extra hours!"

"And the meals are getting scanty!"

Soon the workers were rallied up. Rin smiled triumphantly at her work. She gave a ear splitting whistle and the women turned to her.

"We must go on strike! Until we have less hours and more food, we will NOT work! We won't take this anymore!" A shout of agreement. "We will march in a circle around all the balconies and others can sit on the floors downstairs. Let's make some noise! Let our voices be heard!" Another shout of agreement and cheering. "Alright ladies, lets go!"

Half an hour later yunas were marching indignantly on all the balconies and banging the floors with fresh made signs of "We won't work till you treat us right!" The whole house rocked with the noises of a valiant protest.

>>>>>>

"What is it dragon!" Yubaba yelled at the completely poker-faced Haku. Suddenly shouts and noises of the strike came echoing up from downstairs.

"What is THAT?" Her eyes narrowed to murderous slits. "DRAGON!"

Haku's face slowly folded into a beautifully cruel smile.

"Your workers are on strike."

Yubaba's scream tore through bathhouse. Rin snickered happily. Their plan was working beautifully.

>>>>>>

The boiler room shook with sounds of stomping angry cries. Yubaba's shrill scream echoed down the shaft. Kamaji and girls giggled.

Zeniba sighed "My poor twin. But now, I'm sure you two will be safe here for least a week!"

Chihiro smiled. "Granny you're the best! You think up the best plans!"

"She had it coming…" Kamaji mumbled.

"Yeah…" Chihiro said as she wobbled on her feet, becoming visibly dizzy.

Zeniba clucked reprovingly. "Now everything's taken care of. Back to sleep!" Chihiro grumbled but obeyed. Soon she was snoring.

Zeniba gazed fondly at her. _Poor baby. _Then she glanced at Mayu quickly under thick lashes. Something about the human girl intrigued her. She sat absently, fingers playing with something hanging from her neck which flashed gold. Zeniba's huge eyes widened as she saw the small gold ring and the tiny sapphire embedded in it.

"Mayu, dear. What a pretty ring!" she cooed, kneeling next to her. Mayu blinked, surprised at the sudden comment but before she could respond, Zeniba quickly shot out a hand and touched the cold metal. An aura of blue sprung up around her and a flash of warning blue sparkled from her caramel wrist. _Aha!_

Mayu quickly snatched the ring away. "It's very special to me." she said slowly, eyeing the witch suspiciously.

"Oh I'm sorry dear." She said soothingly.

Mayu shrugged, still keeping a wary eye on the witch. "Whatever, it's fine…" Zeniba grinned approvingly as Mayu firmly stuck the ring down her shirt and crossed her arms protectively.

"Well dear, I better get going." She looked up at Kamaji. "Keep an eye on them please. I have to speak to an old friend." Kamaji nodded and shooed her off. Zeniba popped into a paper bird and fluttered out the window.

>>>>>>

Bo waited until Yubaba stormed out after Haku to yell at the protesting workers and the doors slammed shut. Then he slipped into the office and found that luckily the trashcan was nearly empty. He gathered the shreds of the ripped note and walked back into his room where his gritted his teeth. Soon he was in mouse form.

"Chuu!" Yu bird came swooping down in sparrow form and scooped up the plump mouse. They hurried their way down the shaft, Bo clutching the shreds proudly. Soon they arrived at their destination.

"Look! Look what Bo got!" He cried waving the shreds.

"Shhhh!" Kamaji scolded the toddler. "The girls are sleeping! What is it?" he said in a harsh whisper.

"Mommy was reading this note and she got all angry. Auntie said to steal anything that mommy gets mad about so I brought it!"

Kamaji chuckled. _Trust Zeniba to recruit a spy under the age of 6..._ He patted the proud toddler on the head with one hand while he gathered the shreds with two others. "Good boy! Now go back and distract your mum."

Bo grinned. "Tell Chi-chan that I did it!" Kamaji nodded. Yu bird scooped him up and flew on up the shaft.

Kamaji frowned at the shreds. "Need magic to piece it together I guess…"

Just then Haku burst through the boiler room door beaming. "Hey I brought some dinner-"

"Shhh!" Kamaji said quickly. Both girls mumbled sleepily and flipped over in their futons.

Haku make a face. "Did they sleep all day?"

Kamaji nodded. "Pretty much."

He tiptoed over to Chihiro's side and very lightly touched a finger to a dainty nose. "This whole place's in chaos for you." he whispered, emerald eyes twinkling. Chihiro frowned slightly in her sleep and burrowed under her covers. Haku grinned.

Kamaji looked on amused until he remembered Bo's prize. "Oh Haku! Bo stole a note from Yubaba's office. Its shredded up but you can fix it, right?" He reached up a hand and grabbed the shreds.

Haku frowned and waved an impatient hand. The strips glowed green and melted themselves together instantly. He snatched up a now whole piece of paper and read aloud:

"They have not been found. It is still with them."

Kamaji scratched his head. "What's 'it'?" he shrugged. "Well anyways it seems like Yubaba and her cronies don't know the girls are here."

Haku still stared at the note with a look of surprise. "Where's Zeniba?"

"Out. She'll be back."

Haku sat down slowly, staring at the simple words. _THEY have not been found? IT is still with THEM? _He glanced over at the slumbering Mayu. Then remembering his first encounter with her, he drew his magic up into his vision and looked again. A blue aura shielded her in an impenetrable cage. He couldn't quite make out the source of the protection. _It's too strong…_ Haku drew back his magic and with a sigh. _Strange girl. _

>>>>>>>

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away

A/N: Ok! I got the ball rolling plot wise now. I like my OCs and there are a few more to come. The goal is to make you guys like them too! Haku and Chihiro fans, I will get to them have patience! Man that first bit was dark, eh? Hope it wasn't too much. Till next time!


	11. Targets in Hiding

DONE WITH LATIN AP! YEAHHHH! Ahem… Thank you readers:

Fideal mollicia: Yeah it was a bit confusing. Sorry! But things will clear up.

Lady-Seoh-Phoenix: (giggles) Yay! You got it? That makes me happy.

Pyramidgirl89: Yes finally the plot! lol Why is Hackley such a bitch? Why…

LadyRainStarDragon: Oh yay I liked that Haku x Chi moment too!

Laughing girl: You know I was thinking the same thing. It very well could end up being like 50. But then again things could get moving quickly too. In case you did read the e-mail, I made greeny drunk and other small changes. Well just read…

Dablonde1 aka tara: Oh I'm flattered that this is the only one your reading but there are a couple out there that are muuuuch better and are very worth reading. Courage of the Spirit for example. That one inspired me to write this story! And the Epilogue once your through

Velf: the strike idea came up on a whim but it fit in well. Yes, Haku had fun making Yubaba scream. Hehe. Finally the plot is coming along. But there's still soooo much left!

Teh NEZUMI: Mwhaha! You review made me verryy happy! Although I can't tell you specifics…hehe. You're getting green guy's name this chapter. APs are over! Yay!

SpunkAimeChick: Thanks for my first e-mail! And 2 reviews! I'll check out your work soon.

A/N: The plot moves on. And yet _another _OC! I have an odd tendency to introduce characters without names…hope I don't confuse you too much. This chapter has annoyed me a lot and I really have no idea why…oh well here it goes!

>>>>>

_Targets in Hiding_

"So what did you want to show me dear?"

Haku and Zeniba sat in a tidy room crafted in the old Japanese style with touches of western luxury. The ceiling was high with dark wood beams and walls were washed white. A large platform of bamboo mats lined up side by side was nestled into the frames of three rice paper full-length screens leading to a large balcony. In an odd contrast a four poster bed covered in midnight blue sheets and jade covers stood regally not far from the platform on the hardwood floor. Between the two objects was a man-made waterfall, complete with a basin lined with natural rocks. Glassy water rumbled down in a constant flow. A small kitchen with a dark gray marble floor and counters had a kettle on the stove, steaming a little. Near some scattered navy blue and green easy chairs and a oversized cream couch stood a small black iron coffee table with a set of straight-backed chairs. Here is where Zeniba now sat, a guest in Haku's quarters.

"This place is wonderful darling." Zeniba said taking in the cozy sight. "Do you sleep on the bamboo?"

Haku nodded. "Sometimes I sleep better in dragon form. I also land there after flying." he added.

Zeniba chuckled. "Wonderful. Now what did you want to show me?"

"This." He slid the note Bo had stolen from Yubaba's office across the table.

"They have not been found. It is with them." Zeniba mumbled frowning.

"Bo stole it from Yubaba's office. Obviously it's a correspondence with-"

"The Forgotten..." Zeniba said distractedly, still gazing thoughtfully at the paper.

"The what?" Haku asked, confused.

"The Forgotten. The name of Yubaba's cronies…" Zeniba answered, still absorbed. "Why are they targeting her? I wonder…"

"It doesn't say her, Zeniba. It's not just Chihiro."

Zeniba looked up and laughed. "No silly I was talking about Mayu." Haku blinked in surprise. "She is protected by some powerful magic."

Haku nodded. "That's how she got through the portal without anyone knowing. If I hadn't been there when-" he froze.

"What is it dear?"

"I just remembered; she was _flown_ through the portal."

"Flown?" Zeniba raised an eyebrow.

"She was dangling unconscious on a log which almost fell on me! Something was carrying her and the log and it dropped both. All I saw was a blur of gold."

The shriek of the kettle made her jump. Haku mumbled an apology and went to make some tea. He soon came back bearing a tray of jasmine tea and two small cakes. Zeniba smiled and tasted his treat.

"Delicious!" Haku beamed. "Well thank you for the information. But I think you have a certain confused girl waiting downstairs who you have been carefully avoiding ."

Haku made a face. "Was it that obvious?"

Zeniba laughed. "You have to face her dear, things will work out. But make sure you don't slip anything to Yubaba!" he nodded solemnly. "As much as you deny it, she is your weakness." Haku's face remained smooth as stone.

"Thank you Zeniba. You can go, I'll keep an eye on Mayu. And Rin has made sure Yubaba will be occupied for a while with the strike. The girls will be fine."

"Yes dear. I will be right back. I must inform my friend of this new information." With this she turned into a paper bird and fluttered out the rice paper window.

>>>>>

Zeniba soared through silver clouds and wispy air. She landed gently on the roof of her cottage with a sigh.

"Dear old friend! A leg up for an old witch?"

_Twice in one day? _A voice drawled in mock scorn. Zeniba smiled sweetly. The next second she glowed faintly and landed in a field of white clouds. The bright blue sky spread out overhead in an endless dome.

"This better be good." A solid looking middle aged man glided over to her, wrapped in a blinding white robe. Dark, deep set eyes twinkled good naturedly under neatly cropped hair and a small smile tugged fondly on his lips. Zeniba only grinned back and thrust the note Haku had given her into large warm hands. Eyes skimmed over it quickly, and the man's face took on an expression of skepticism.

"Them?"

Zeniba held up a finger. "One of them is a certain green dragon's weakness." she held up another weathered finger "The other has an aura around her so thick that the aforementioned dragon can't see its source. Or sources."

The man face paled. "Where are they?"

"In the bathhouse."

The man's jaw dropped. "WHAT!"

Zeniba smiled wickedly. "But they are safe. From the look of that note, Yubaba doesn't even know the girls are across the border, much less downstairs. And unless our lovely Forgotten enemies are keeping my twin in the dark, which is very possible, they don't know either."

"Not yet. But they are certainly not stupid. At least their leader the Daitengu is not." The man sighed. "And their name suits them. They are forgotten. By all spirits and certainly all humans, except through myths and fairy tales."

"But we have not forgotten. They must have been planning this for a long time. They can't afford to lose: their obscurity and timing is their only hope."

"They watch us. They watch the whole spirit world, hidden in their dens. We can't move the girls now. Keep them safe and I will watch over them as well."

Zeniba nodded. "Thank you. I must get back. But don't land me too hard…!" Before she could finish the man smirked and touched her with a faintly glowing hand. Zeniba landed with a thump on the boiler room floor.

"Oww! Damn you!" A deep laugh echoed in her mind.

"Granny!" Chihiro cried. She grabbed a rice ball from Haku's plate and handed it to her. "We were just eating!"

"Hey! That my food!" Haku protested.

Chihiro crossed her arms and scowled. "Haku!"

Haku put his hands on hips. "But it is!"

"Fine! If you can't share…" She took one of her own rice ball as and shoved it all the way into Haku's mouth. "Then I will!" she giggled as Haku make strangled sounds.

Mayu laughed and came over. "Here some of mine too!" She stuck more rice into his mouth. Haku gave up protesting and munched, glaring at the room.

"Dragon, if you don't want it, give it to me!" Rin grabbed the remaining rice ball on Haku's plate and wolfed it down as she waltzed into the room.

"How's it going up there?" Chihiro asked.

"I think we're giving Yubaba quite the headache. You are definitely safe down here."

"Rin that was my last one!" Haku fumed, bits of rice flecking his face. Chihiro and Mayu looked at each other and burst out laughing. Haku only glared and picked at the white flecks.

"Aren't they all great buddies?" Kamaji grumbled.

Zeniba heard and chuckled. "They have warmed up to each other haven't they?" She watched amused as Rin tried to rub the rice off Haku's face with her sleeve. Haku was mortified and squirming. "Remember the Forgotten Kamaji?"

"The…" Kamaji trailed off as he looked at Zeniba with wide eyes.

Zeniba kept looking straight ahead. "Both of the girls are being targeted by them."

Kamaji raised an eyebrow. "But why?"

"Never mind, but make sure they're safe. We can't risk moving them yet."

Kamaji nodded still slightly thrown off. Zeniba whisked out of site. _Exits are her specialty. _he mused to himself. _But the Forgotten! _He hadn't heard their name in ages.

>>>>>>

"Shut up!"

"We want food! Need less hours!"

Yubaba fumed. "SHUT UP!"

"We want food! Need less hours!"

"Spoiled little runts!" she spat at the roaring room. "Scream all you want, but I'm not going to give in!" She stormed off up the lift into her office.

She fell into her chair with a humph and grabbed her hair. _Why me? _

_>>>>>>_

A gangly form was slumped down on a throne like platform in the center of a dirt floor. The hood of a coarse brown robe covered half his face and revealed only a long protruding nose of a violent red and a few wisps of silvery hair. Another figure stood quietly before the throne. His lower lip was puffed out, and he rubbed a sore back.

"Shitto again?" a red gnarled finger pointed to the scabbing lip.

"Yes sir"

"You are honorable to keep your promise. But you know I must keep him with us."

"Yes master."

"But Kizuna gave you some balm?"

"Yes."

Narrowed eyes regarded the stony figure from under the hood. He started to tap his foot impatiently but was met with the annoying wooden clanking of his geta. He stopped and sighed.

"You may go. I will have a talk with Shitto."

The figure bowed and slipped out the door. The hall was dark and dirty and he longed for breeze and fresh air. He turned his steps towards his room.

"What did he say?" a woman's voice interrupted his thoughts. The blue eyed girl stepped gracefully into the hallway shaking her currently auburn hair .

"Kizuna…" He saw the tattered state of her clothes and an ugly bruise on her wrist. She shuffled uncomfortably under his gaze but held firm.

"What did he say?" she repeated.

"Nothing important." Amber eyes met concerned blue.

"Did the balm work?" He nodded.

"Good. I'm glad…"

A voice rang out from the partially open door. "Baby, I'm waiting!" The acid voice slurred. "Or did you want the other alternative? Hmm?" A greenish mass came sauntering out into the hall. "But how can you resist my charm?"

"Shitto…" the smaller figure hissed shaking with anger The greenish face lit up in a yellow leer. His gruesomely long nose was stuck up in a permanent expression of arrogance.

"Well well! Look who it is, my punching bag." he snickered and took a sip from a bottle in a brown sack. The cover was not needed: he already reeked of alcohol. "Back for some more?"

"I have to go." Kizuna said quietly. She turned her back on the smaller figure and started towards the door.

"Don't!" he called out after her. Her head sank down a little bit and soft waves of copper hid her face.

Shitto sneered. "Aww shut it brat! She's coming to me cuz she likes it!" The shadow saw the girl's body tense at the insult but she kept walking, arms now wrapped around herself.

"Kizuna!"

Right when she got to the door and a greenish arm grabbed her thin hip, she turned around. "You just keep our promise. And believe in your name." she said, smiling hollowly.

Amber eyes filled with pain. Soon man and girl were out of sight and the door slammed shut.

>>>>>>

Mayu closed her eyes to the soft snores of Kamaji and Chihiro sleeping next to her. Curling up in a ball, she relaxed into the soft folds of the covers. But she didn't want to close her eyes.

Daytime provided distractions, the sights of a new world. It was night when time escaped her and stretched endlessly. It drew out the images stuffed into the back of her head. She heard her lost daddy's voice. She heard her mothers sweet voice ringing with unfaltering faith. She felt her heart throb as she envisioned her, now alone in their house, in another world. She saw Chihiro slumped on the ground, pale and unconscious. She saw the crimson blood. Mayu bit her lip as a wave of hurt flooded her and tears seeped down her cheeks. She didn't want to close her eyes.

But closing her eyes was not the most painful part. That was when all the images went away. When sunlight erased the details of her parents faces and left her waking up to this new world.

Something burned on her wrist, interrupted her thought. She squinted through the darkness. The bracelet shone dimly for a second, but soon it melted back to invisibility. She smiled unconsciously at the sight, remembering the first time she saw it in all its beauty. She heard a bubbling laugh, the warmth of soft lips on her forehead. She saw a curtain flutter with a gust of wind, him vanishing into the sky. And she realized she hadn't thought of him for a while. _Where are you?_ She closed her eyes, wished back the days of peaceful sleep. _Where are you? _

_Sei…_

_>>>>>_

Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, don't own it.

Things are starting to make more sense maybe? Did you like Haku's room? I want to live there! With Haku…lol. My god its chapter 11 already! Oo Gah! This chapter kept changing on me! Grrr… I'm warning you Shitto, greeny, is going to be a huge a$$. I'm going to vent all my indignation for stupid guys in him. 0:)

Wow! 96 reviews: my goal 100 is in sight! (jumps for joy) Special big thanks to all you people who have stuck by this fic from the beginning! Please make me happy and click the purple button!


	12. The Power of Love

A/N: (sticks head above shield) Hellooo? (immediately ducks at angry projectiles) Sooo sorry about the long wait! School got in the way, but I'm DONE with finals! SUMMER!

Over 100 reviews! Thank you! (jumps up and down squealing)

Lady-Seoh-Phoenix: Uh…which one? lol Hope this chapter clears it up.

The NEZUMI: I feel ya! lol But please don't kill Shitto yet: his fate is still undecided. Mwahaha! Although your suggestions are veerry tempting. X)

LadyRainStarDragon: (Blinks) Is it periwinkle? May the periwinkle goblins spare me…ah the products of sleep deprivation…

Nefandus: 100 REVIEWER! The room sounds roomy? lol I think that's a good thing! Ps, my beta may be a tiny bit mad at you cuz she was aiming for the 100 spot!

Tai'sGirl345: Thank you! Here it is.

Sighhh…: Mwahaha! the room is neat now for a reason. You did miss the 100, aim for 200! lol Wishful thinking…

Pyramidgirl89: Thanks! Shitto should be nicely infuriating to most. Schools over…well finals are anyways. lol

Velf: Hmm, not a bump in but things are developing!

Aevum: Sorry for the wait! Here's the next chapter…

Jessica: Here it is! Enjoy.

A/N: A very fun chapter, I promise. Fluff, fluff, fluff! And a bit of a shocker. Or maybe most of you have figured it out by now?

>>>>>

_The Power of Love_

"Psssst! Mayu, wake up!"

Mayu groaned and forced heavy eyelids open. "Rin…"

It had been almost a week in "hiding" for Mayu and Chihiro. By now the sound to Rin's wake up call was almost as irritating as the shrill alarm clock in their dorm room.

"Shhh!" Rin glanced at the sleeping Chihiro. "Come over here." She whispered and ushered Mayu to the farthest corner of the room.

Mayu frowned in confusion and morning grogginess but followed. "What is it?"

"Zeniba figured you're probably bored out of your mind." Mayu rolled her eyes _No kidding…_ "So she was wondering if you wanted to visit her at her home for a day."

Mayu scratched her head. "Yeah…I guess."

"Go wait outside on the platform of the side door." Rin said pointing to the iron door. "And she'll come in a few minutes." Mayu nodded and obeyed. The early morning breeze blew pleasantly against her neck. Soon a little paper bird blossomed into the old witch she saw so often now.

"Dear, so glad you decided to come!" Mayu nodded shyly. "Now, how shall we transport you? The train is ever so tedious, and I would like you to experience flying…"

Mayu gasped. "F-flying?"

Zeniba chortled good naturedly. "Don't worry dear, I will put a little spell on you to make you forget your fear of heights which comes from being a terrestrial human. Now, what shall I turn you into? Something small so I can carry you if I must…I know! Stand still now…" Zeniba pointed at the fidgeting girl and she seemed to disappear. A hesitant flutter of color by the banister revealed a small blue butterfly dancing in the wind. A caramel, intricately patterned underside stood in deep contrast with the iridescent blue of its top wings. The white paper bird and delicate butterfly went fluttering into the calm azure sky.

Mayu was in pure bliss. The world was curving, bright and endless. There was an unexplainable sense of freedom and happiness of just the thin light air tickling her wings and the occasional coolness of flying through a low cloud. They really were nothing like the cotton balls they looked like from the ground. Gravity was almost nonexistent and she floated on the sweet air and its sweeping currents.

Much to her disappointment, Zeniba started to descend and they soon came to what looked like a homely cottage in a quiet swamp. After slipping through the window, witch and girl appeared in their normal forms with a pop.

Mayu sighed and jumped up and down a bit to get used to gravity while looking around. The room seemed cozy enough. Well except maybe for…

"Ahhh!" Mayu gave a small shriek as No Face glided over and pointed her courteously to a chair.

Zeniba chuckled. "It's quite alright dear! He's harmless." Mayu warily sat down taking in the mask-like face and shadowy body. No Face bowed and handed her a plate of fresh baked cookies. Mayu laughed and took a bite of one. It was buttery and delicious. Zeniba sat opposite her and let out a long deliberate sigh.

"Now my darling." She grinned wolfishly "Tell me alllll about yourself."

>>>>>>>

"WHAT! How come she gets to go to Granny's and I'm stuck here?" Chihiro whined. Kamaji groaned and rubbed his temples._ A day I can take. But almost a week…_

Rin rolled her eyes. "I don't know! Something about you being too vulnerable."

Chihiro snorted. "Vulnerable my-"

The door slammed open. "Morning!" Haku said cheerfully. His hair stuck up in unruly locks which nevertheless looked glorious in their greenish highlights. Chihiro blinked trying to process the imperfection of Haku's hair, truly a new sight. _Messy…yet…_ Her brain failed and she burst into giggles. Rin soon joined her. _Man, if there was a mirror near him now…_

"What?" Haku asked obliviously, making them laugh more.

Kamaji rubbed his head again and slammed his kettle down. "That's it! I need quiet!"

The girls quieted down and looked sheepish. "Sorry Kamaji."

Kamaji sighed, but a smirk crept onto his lips. "Haku! Get this whiny runt out of my room!" He suddenly grabbed Chihiro by the back of her shirt and flung her into Haku's surprisingly steady arms. He blinked.

"Hey there…" Chihiro saw the disheveled hair up close and giggled again. "Now what are you laughing at?"

She giggled louder. "Nothing!"

Haku sighed and gave up…for the moment. "Where do I take her Kamaji? We can't be seen upstairs."

"Why don't you come up to your room?"

Everyone went slack jawed, Haku especially. Rin caught Kamaji's evil grin and joined the scheme.

"Yeah!" she added grinning wickedly, "A little alone time may do some good for you two!"

Haku awkwardly set Chihiro on her feet and mumbled something about sadistic senile humor as the schemers laughed. "But they're right. There is no other place to go and we should give Kamaji a break." he said resignedly. _Besides, nothing wrong with a little alone time…_He grabbed Chihiro's shoulders and propelled them towards the side door. Once outside, he turned to her and covered her still whining mouth.

"I need to fly you up." Chihiro turned slightly green. Haku saw this and laughed. "Don't worry, its just a quick flight. And my room will be protected so you'll be safe. Even Yubaba can't sense anything I do there." Chihiro grumbled.

Haku closed his eyes and shimmered a rainbow of colors before jumping off the platform and quickly changing into a shining white dragon. Emerald mane swirled in the wind and emphasized the brilliant green reptilian eyes, the dark oval pupils. Chihiro involuntarily shivered at the beauty and power which radiated from him.

The dragon twisted around and Chihiro grabbed the gold horns like so many years ago. She gave a startled yelp of joy as they sailed upwards. They kept going up and up past the roof of the bathhouse. Chihiro clutched the horns for dear life.

"HAKU! STOP IT!" she yelled in horror and delight as he turned a sudden loop. He relentlessly twisted and turned in ways that put roller coasters to shame. In the back of her mind she noticed that he never quite left her dangling. Always some coil of slinky muscle would be holding her onto his back.

Finally after many death threats from Chihiro, Haku flew over his balcony and through the frames of some paper screens. They landed quietly on a platform of bamboo mats. Chihiro was breathless and flushed, eyes glittering from the brisk wind and adrenaline. She threw herself down on the cream couch with a pout. Haku glowed back into his human form. Emerald eyes sparkled mischievously as Chihiro glared at him.

"What were you thinking?" she yelled. Haku snickered and sat on the couch by her feet.

"You said you were bored, so I thought I would give you some fun." he replied still smiling.

Chihiro rolled her eyes. "Fun? Yes if you think me being dead is!" Haku fell into a frown. Chihiro felt her traitor heart ache but continued. "I'm serious Haku! That was fun, but you could have killed me!"

Concern and some confusion came into his eyes. "I'm sorry. Really…" he ran a hand though his disheveled hair. "I guess I got a little carried away. I didn't… I'm sorry."

Chihiro sighed. _Well I am alive after all…_ "Alright." She said grumpily. The smile that lit his face after those words made Chihiro's eyes very happy, but her mind refused to show it. "Just remember not to be so rough with me."

Haku consciously made his best poker face. "Even in bed?" Chihiro's jaw dropped and she turned a fiery magenta.

"HAKU!" she grabbed a cushion and swapped him hard over the head. Haku laughed a warm delicious laugh.

"I'm sorry that was not the right way to treat a guest I suppose." he drawled, winking and getting off the couch. "What would you like to drink?" he asked, moving towards the kitchen. "Tea?"

"Yeah, yeah." Chihiro grumbled. The trickling of water and a flash of reflected sun lead her to the manmade water fall. She got up and stuck a tentative finger into the clear water in the basin. It was refreshingly cool in the hot weather.

Haku came back bearing a tray of iced teas and thin sugar cookies. He found her bent over the water and grinned. He set down the tray and let his eyes admire the nice rear view. She was so absorbed in the water, so bend over, off balance… he crept slowly over. She didn't seem to notice at all. The dragon in him said one thing…pounce!

Chihiro tried not to shake with laughter as she saw Haku creeping silently towards her in the reflection on the water. This was too great an opportunity to mess up. Now he was inches behind her… one more step…_now!_ She whipped around and grabbed two handfuls of tunic. Haku's eyes shot open as she slung him into the tub. A loud splash told her she was successful. Unfortunately, he had managed to grab her hands and hang on, so the two ended up laughing uncontrollably in chest high water. After a quick splash fight, Chihiro soon got control of herself and stood up, trying to wring her sopping clothes out.

"I can't go back in this!" she cried, flicking the navy blue halter top Rin had lent her. It stuck to every curve and graceful line of her body. Haku winced and tried to tear his eyes away but they didn't seem to listen to his brain. Little did he know that under thick lashes Chihiro was similarly drooling at the way his white tunic was fully showing off a toned broad chest and built shoulders, washboard abs…

Haku's reason much to his disappointment, kicked in. "Here." He impatiently waved a finger. Perfectly spherical droplets of water obediently floated back though the air into the basin. Chihiro stared fascinated by the strange sight.

"Wow…" was all she managed to get out.

>>>>>>>

"But Master! All mighty Daitengu, leader of our glorious people…"

"Quiet Shitto. I do not want to hear you sweet talk." The tensed figure sat on the platform, dangling geta clad, blood red feet. "I know everything that goes on within my peoples."

"I was just teaching him a lesson, master! He failed the mission that damn brat-" The dark green fat lips were silenced by a yellow glare felt even from under the Daitengu's brown hood.

"You will work in the mines everyday the same as the normal workers." Shitto stifled a groan. "As for your treatment of Kizuna…"

"Who?" Shitto shot off snickering. He grabbed a tin flask handing on his hip and took a quick swig. He froze and put it away as the master's wrath washed over him.

"Never mind then. No alcohol either, 15 hours in the mines everyday for 2 weeks. Dismissed."

"Master!" he whined.

"Dismissed." The Daitengu said in a clipped voice. He tapped a folded fan of peacock feathers in emphasis. A gust of wind pressed him to the door.

"But…!" Another glare was all it took. Shitto sighed and slunk out the door.

>>>>>>>

"There you are."

The smaller shadow looked down from his perch on the tree to see a smiling Kizuna. Out in the fresh air without fear in her blue eyes, she was truly beautiful.

He grinned. "Come on up." she was soon sitting next to him on the sturdy branch. They sat in comfortable silence for a while, looking at the brilliant sky.

"So why did you disobey orders?" she asked gently, glancing at his far off amber eyes.

"I know she's safe. I can still sense her…" he whispered to himself.

"What?" she said looking at his profile.

"A mortal girl had it," he said slowly, "and I couldn't kill her."

Kizuna turned away. "I think I'm going to meet her." Sei glanced at her sharply, wide eyed. She turned and met his gaze steadily, brushed off a stray chocolate hair from his face. He saw a fading yellow bruise on her cheek and winced. "Master's sending me on a mission."

'To kill her?"

She shook her head.

He sighed. "So we need the ring but we're not killing her. We can't risk letting her go tell the other side…"

"Master's waiting to give you orders inside." Kizuna said softly. Blue eyes swept concernedly over his chiseled features.

Suddenly he seemed to snap out of his brooding and a smile it his face, warmed his amber eyes. "You get to get away from the green jerk!"

Kizuna gave a surprised laugh. "Yes I do! He's getting mine work too!" He chuckled.

She pursed her full lips. "I wonder if I'll be able to pull it off the mission though. I mean its been a while since I've been away from this…"

"Hell?" he offered.

"No." she said firmly. "Master treats me well. We should be very grateful for his hospitality."

"I am. Always." he replied seriously and sighed. "You better get back. I'll come in in a bit." She nodded and slipped noiselessly down the tree trunk, but looked back. Eyes glowed golden in the yellow rays of the sun.

"Sei…" Amber eyes met her blue.

"It's never a hell where you are." she said softly. She received a melancholy smile.

"Thank you." The two gazed at each other for a moment longer before the slender figure turned and slipped out of sight.

Sei swung his legs in a slow rhythm and closed his eyes. He felt a warm spark in the distance, farther away than usual. He frowned. _Where is she? _Her presence seemed muted as well. _Protection…Lets just hope its not that idiot Yubaba who master's recruited for his own twisted reasons…_

He sighed and decided to acknowledge what was really bugging him. _Mayu… _Why did she bug him so much? _Probably doesn't even remember me anymore…_ Disgusted at his pathetic weakness he briskly clambered down the tree.

>>>>>>

"…and then I woke up next to Chihiro in the boiler room." Mayu finished.

Zeniba sighed contentedly. "Thank you dear. So may I see the bracelet that your boyfriend gave you?"

Mayu scowled. "He's not my boyfriend!" A nostalgic look flashed for a moment onto her angelic face. "He probably doesn't even care anymore…"

"Nonsense! You never know until you ask darling!" Mayu made a face. "Now let me see the bracelet."

Mayu held out her arm. "It's invisible usually." Zeniba nodded and squinted, calling her magic into her eyes. She saw the faint glimmer or blue outlining crystals like the ones she once gave Chihiro. _Powerful protection…_

"Alright darling. He clearly gave this to you so he would be connected to you. You can call him."

"How?" Mayu asked, skeptically.

"Close your eyes." she obeyed. "Now clear you mind. Breath evenly." Mayu could feel herself fall into a state of half sleep. "Good. Now just picture him, and shout his name in you head. Now!"

Mayu let the lock inside her heart break loose. Precious images of him poured out. _Sei! Sei…where are you? Seigi…_ She repeated it over and over.

>>>>>>>

As soon as Sei hit the ground off the tree trunk, a tidal wave seemed to crush him to the ground. His name rang in his ears mercilessly and his grabbed fistfuls of dirt, catching splinters in his palms. He breathed shallowly and tried to control his mind. Her sweet voice, her emotions, her smell swamped him all at once. She was in a cottage room, comfortable, safe, and beautiful. But there were other powerful sources of magic there with her. Sei let loose a dreadful scream as he fought the urge, the delicious temptation to give into her call. But there was no way he could just pop right into the enemy's arms. With a burst of will, he broke the connection. All the wonderful sensations went away and he was left hollow, with only his own tears to console him. He got up to his shaking feet, gritting his teeth. A small sniffle escaped him as he tread slowly down the path.

>>>>>>

Mayu felt the connection break and she swayed on her feet. Zeniba got a chair under her just in time to catch her as she blinked dizzily at the room.

"Are you alright dear?" Mayu nodded slowly. A few sips of tea brought her back.

"He's alive." she said slowly. A small smile crept onto her pale face. "That's enough for now."

Zeniba stared in amazement. There was something extraordinary in the strength that radiated from her always, but at that particular moment it was almost intimidating. Zeniba smiled.

_Ah. The power of love. _

_>>>>>_

A/N: Nice and long to make up for the lateness. Now wasn't that a fun chapter? I'm assuming most of you guys had figured Sei is the "small shadow"?

OMG! I'm seeing Howl's Moving Castle on Monday! I'm sooo excited!

Disclaimer: Me don't own! Miyazaki is wonderful.

Hey, guys click the…is it periwinkle? Blue? Purple? button and tell me what you think…heck why don't you review and tell me what color it is? Don't forget the chapter though…lol


	13. Drama in the house

I have seen it! Howl's Moving Castle! Sooo good! I loved it! (prances around grinning) Howl is hott! Just like a grown up Haku except his eyes are bluer. They didn't follow the book very much, but it was still amazingly cute. Go see if you haven't!

Anyways! lol Wow! Lots of reviews…thank you! Responses on the bottom. This one's a big swing forward in the plot. By the way the Daitengu is an actual figure in Japanese mythology, so I don't own it.

>>>>>>>

_Drama in the house_

Sei stepped in front to the iron door and took a deep breath. He knocked politely three times.

"Come in Seigi."

He opened the door. Kizuna was already standing tense, her back turned to him. Sei walked up beside her and laid a hand on her shoulder. She sighed and relaxed a little in response, but her eyes kept gazing at her feet..

"Master." Sei mumbled, bowing

The Daitengu sighed and flicked the coarse brown hood of his robe back. It revealed a mass of long, straight, almost metallic silver hair, a grotesquely protruding nose, and calm, determined yellow eyes with fierce black pupils. All features were set in the bold red skin.

The red tengu stared steadily at the glowing amber eyes and spoke with firm authority.

"As you know, a human girl has possession of the ring which we must get at all costs. For our revival, for our revenge." The two stood mute. "We can't risk the girl realizing that it was stolen and reporting it to the other side. Therefore we will…borrow her." Kizuna felt Sei's hand unconsciously grip her shoulder painfully. "Kizuna will go to the bathhouse in disguise and scout out the girl and her friends to distract them. Sei will be standing by and scouting out the bathhouse for possible escape routs. There will not be that much time to get her out of the building before they realize our plan. The girl is usually surrounded by powerful magic wielders. You two will have to work as a team to lure the girl away." They stood dead still.

"Seigi, it is crucial that you are not seen by the enemy."

"Yes master." Sei whispered.

"You will bring her to these headquarters while Kizuna plays her part for as long as she can. Take as long as you need. Secrecy is the most important factor."

"Yes master." Kizuna mumbled.

"Kizuna you may go get some rest. You will need you strength." She bit her lip, as she heard stomping footsteps and loud slurring in the hallway. The tengu watched calmly. "You leave tomorrow at dawn." Silently, she gave a quick bow of gratitude and walked out the door. Sei was close behind her.

"Seigi."

He turned around. "Yes master?" the two gazed steadily at each other.

His voice turned harsh. "Do no be seen by the enemy. This is an order." Sei's jaw tightened and a darker shade entered his eyes.

"I understand." Sei whispered, his hands in white knuckled fists.

The tengu flicked his hood up and a shadow hid his face. "You will be getting further orders later on."

Hegrinned bitterly and closed the door behind him.

>>>>>

A few days passed and Mayu got back from her trip to Zeniba's cottage. She and Chihiro sat in a huddle in a corner of the boiler room.

"Wow…so you like telepathically connected with him?" Chihiro whispered.

Mayu shrugged. "Yeah, I guess. It was really weird!" She smirked. "So how was your date?"

Chihiro blushed and made a face. "It wasn't a date!" she retorted indignantly. Mayu laughed.

Chihiro sighed. "It was fun. Haven't seen him since though." Mayu patted her shoulder sympathetically. "Oh yeah! Did you hear from Rin? Apparently a new spirit's been hired." she looked over at the spider spirit hard at work. "Right Kamaji?"

"It had been a while since a new face has shown here for work." he mumbled, reaching into a high drawer. "Actually she is the first since you, Chihiro."

Mayu gasped. "But that was 8 years ago!"

Kamaji chuckled. "8 years is a moment for us spirits." Chihiro blinked. "She is causing a ruckus I hear. Between Yubaba threatening to take all food away and her willingness to work, the strike's ended too."

"Why are all the workers following her?" Chihiro asked.

Kamaji sighed. "Well its more like the male workers are following. She's quite a beauty I hear. The Yunas are simply working again so Yubaba doesn't confiscate food."

Chihiro fidgeted. _Haku hasn't been down here for a few days…_ She shook her head. _No, no use thinking about it…_

"Don't worry Chi. Its probably just Yubaba keeping him busy." Mayu said softly. Chihiro looked up and gave her friend a quick hug.

"Thanks Mayu." They smiled.

>>>>>

A line of groveling frogs trailed after a single woman. She walked with a small oblivious smile on her face in confident steps, swinging a bucket and a wash cloth. Yunas rolled their eyes and made gagging faces at each other, glaring at the woman who was the center of attention.

"Who does she think she is?" one of them hissed.

"The flashy little bitch! Can't even pick a hair color." another spat.

The whole bathhouse had noticed that although she kept her stunning blue eyes, her hair seemed to turn every shade depending on her mood.

Suddenly a Yuna stuck a foot in her path and the woman fell daintily to the floor. All the Yunas exploded into muffled laughter as the aogaerus gasped.

"Miss!" A dozen frogs surrounded her. "Are you aright?"

"Hey what do you think you're doing? Stay in you own place wrench!" a frog spat at the offending Yuna.

"What did you say?" she shrieked. Soon there was a uproar. Yunas lashed out with nails and frogs kicked out with webbed feet. The woman stood blinking and perfectly calm inside the storm.

"WHAT is going on here?"

Everyone froze. Haku stood looking stern with his arms crossed. 'Why are you all not working?" he demanded harshly, green eyes glinting.

"T-terribly sorry Master!" several frogs squeaked and hurried away. The crown thinned out quickly, and only the girl was left. Haku squinted at her and raised an eyebrow. Her hair was now a fiery auburn. Blue eyes narrowed seductively and caught his own.

"You too miss. Get back to work." he said, unmoved.

She got to her feet and smiled innocently, the smoldering look gone. "I'm terribly sorry. I'm new here, and was wondering where the big tub was?"

"New girl!" Rin yelled from within the maze of baths. "Get in here!"

Haku gave the girl a half glare. "Please get to work." He said in clipped voice and strode away. The woman smiled briefly before running to an angry Rin.

>>>>>>

Yubaba cackled loudly "Yes! Yes, yes…" she crooned to herself. "A good bait for Haku indeed." She laughed again. "Ah, the smart red faced brat."

"He's older than you, you know."

Yubaba whirled around to meet ice blue eyes. "Don't do that, worker!" she spat.

"Just make sure you don't call master a brat again." She said coldly and zapped out of sight. Yubaba grumbled and paced the office. She failed to see a large eye between the two curtains.

>>>>>

"Breakfast." Haku strode in looking annoyed. He slammed the trays down.

Mayu laughed. "Not in such a good mood this morning dragon?"

Haku grumbled. "Stupid new girl's causing all hell up there."

Chihiro cleared her throat and put on her most nonchalant voice. "So I've heard. I've also heard she's pretty though?" she said, looking at the wall opposite Haku.

Haku looked at her grinned. He came over and turned her face so that he emerald eyes pierced her. Chihiro leaned back. "W-what?" Haku smiled wider and simply stuffed her mouth with some rice.

"Sorry if I haven't' been down here a while, but the only woman causing that was Yubaba." he said in a light tone. Chihiro blushed and looked away.

"I fidn't asfk you any fin!" she huffed through her full mouth. Haku back away still grinning and sat down to eat.

Suddenly without warning, Zeniba popped into the room. Everyone gave a small jump of surprise.

"Granny!" Chihiro exclaimed.

"I have something for you dear." she said in a singsong, walking up to Mayu. Chihiro blinked and unconsciously pouted. "Here."

Mayu looked at the envelope. "Is this for me?" she turned it over but there was no addressee.

"Trust me dear." Zeniba replied, seeing the blue aura surrounding it. "Open it." Mayu tore open the envelope and took out a single sheet of paper.

_I'm trusting your magical friends to deliver this to you. It seems as though I didn't keep my word. But tomorrow will come soon, I promise. _

_PS: You looked good as a butterfly. _

_Sei! This is from him…_Mayu blinked and reread the sentences. _Tomorrow will come…? _Suddenly she remembered the last time she had seen him.A hand brushed her face and bent in. Feather soft lips touching her forehead._ "Till tomorrow." _That was what he said. _But then I didn't see him the next day on the trip…I wonder where he was? _She suddenly felt the silence of the room and looked up.

Everyone looked at her with curiosity except for Zeniba who chuckled contentedly to herself.

"Maaayuuu!" Chihiro scooted over right beside her. "Who was that from, hmm?"

"Nobody!" She snapped and clutched the letter.

"Oh, I will get it out of you missy!" Mayu grinned and stuck out her tongue.

"Well my part is done darling. Good luck!" Zeniba said, winking at Mayu. She went over to Chihiro and gave her a hug. "Better get a grip on you dragon too." Chihiro stared wide eyed at her and blushed. Zeniba laughed again and zapped out of sight.

Haku raised his hand. "Uhh…what was that all about?" Chihiro burst into giggles.

With a loud stomp and a groan Rin stumbled into the room. "Ohh my head!"

Chihiro blinked. "What's wrong Rin?"

"Stupid new girl doesn't know a thing! She worse than Chihiro when she came! No offense but you were pretty pathetic." Chihiro laughed and nodded. "Idiot frogs are groveling at her, Yunas plotting to murder her. It's a disaster." she rubbed her head.

"Sit down Rin." Kamaji ushered her over to some food. "Eat." she happily obeyed.

Just then the grate crashed open and Bo fell to the floor. "Chi-chan!" he said frantically.

Chihiro looked up. "Bo! What's wrong?"

>>>>>>

Mayu walked over to the moonlight streaming through the windows and looked at the ghostly white letter. She read it over carefully, twice. _A butterfly…he must have been around when Zeniba transformed me! _She sighed. _Where are you? _She closed her eyes and leaned on the cold glass pane. She felt a wet tear roll down her cheek. _Why won't you come see me then, if you're around?_ After a few moments she dried her face and turned around to climb back into her futon. A bird call sounded in the night.

>>>>>>

A/N: That was a bit of a cliffy…sorry! Alright, don't kill me but I'm going away to camp for 3 weeks starting next week, so updates are questionable. I will have my dad's laptop, but I doubt I will have enough time or privacy to write. So if you don't heard from me, it's not due to laziness!

Disclaimer: I don't own Spirited Away!

>>>>>>

LadyRainStarDragon: Yes, pouncing Haku…hehe. And more light for SxM?

Velf: Hehe…well I loved Howl in case you couldn't tell. I like my nosy matchmaking Zeniba..

Pyramidgirl89: Oh yeah, the plot…lol. There, was that more plotish?

Monday: Anime day/night rocked! Loved Howl. But those two episodes of Gundam Seed! (cries)

Lady-Seoh-Phoenix: Yes, he should be happy. Maybe later?

teh NEZUMI: Draw him? Wanna post it somewhere for me as fan art? lol I kinda like messy hair…but you should see my hair, its pretty frickin straight. Actually, it's fairly impossible to curl! lol

PetiteLumier: Yes, evil finals do take over your life, don't they? Thank you, I do love writing this fic, and I'm glad you enjoy reading it.

Lady Moon Dragon: Yes, I did see Howl and loved it in case you couldn't tell. lol

Kris…: Yay! Yes, Howl was wonderful! Hey, maybe you're watching it right now! Lol

BlackRosesRed: Wow, thank you I'm flattered! GO read other fics there are a ton of great ones out there.

Ce'Lyra: Howl is more than cute! Hehe x) More Chi/Haku on its way…

Sakura: If you dig around the internet, you can probably find a theater. Is you heart still whole? Lol

Misumi-san: Yes, they are the perfect couple. I liked that part too, the hair an fire part. More of Chi/Haku coming…

Jaded Illusion: Thanks! Yes, the fluff is always fun. Eyes always attract me the most to a guy, so I just naturally describe the color maybe? lol Well, eyes are other thing…x)

Lunamet: (Waves waking salts) Hellooo? lol Hope you liked it!


	14. A worthwhile wait

A/N: hey…remember me? Ohhh its been a while. Busy, but verrrry fun summer…

ff's not being nice about uploading...anwyays

Guess what? I have **fanart**! Thank you soooo much Wish wielder! Here's the URL, I don't think ff supports links… so its

http// www.deviantart. com/ view / 21488005/

take out spaces...

recap>>>>>

"What's wrong Rin?"

"Stupid new girl doesn't know a thing! She worse than Chihiro when she came! No offense but you were pretty pathetic." Chihiro laughed and nodded. "Idiot frogs are groveling at her, Yunas plotting to murder her. It's a disaster." she rubbed her head.

"Sit down Rin." Kamaji ushered her over to some food. "Eat." she happily obeyed.

Just then the grate crashed open and Bo fell to the floor. "Chi-chan!" he said frantically.

Chihiro looked up. "Bo! What's wrong?"

>>>>>

And now for the new juicy chapter…! It not as edited/proofread as usual and I'm a little rusty, soooo….yeah. And it's a bit short too…but juicy!

_A worthwhile wait_

"That new lady! That new lady's a-"

There was a loud crash and the door splintered in. A disheveled figure scrambled into the room screaming hysterically.

"Stop it! Leave me alooone!"

Haku's eyes snapped open wide as he was grabbed around the waist and thrust forward like a shield. Five leering frogs stuck their heads in, saw Haku and screamed. Slowly they tried to back out of the room and run away, but were immediately frozen in place and dragged inside.

Chihiro eyed the gorgeous but beaten up woman sobbing theatrically and still clinging onto Haku and raised an eyebrow. Haku partially unfroze the frogs so that they could talk.

"What were you doing to her?" he demanded icily.

"N-nothing, Master Haku. She was loving it!" Kizuna sobbed louder.

Haku glared. "Well then she clearly changed her mind. You make me sick." he flicked his finger and two of them when flying across the room. "I'll let Yubaba deal with you. I don't think she would really want to lose five workers by the slowest torture known to spirits." The frogs whimpered as he waved his hand casually and they disappeared.

Haku stood quietly for a second and peeled the girl off him. She gave a sob and sank gracefully to the ground. "Stop it. I know you're fine."

"I know that you know I'm fine." she said looking up dry eyed and perfectly alright. "Why didn't you bust me right away?" she purred, batting her eyes.

Haku turned to Bo who was looking very confused. "Bo, is this lady a spy?"

A long moment passed and everyone waited anxiously. Bo shook his head. "No."

Rin marched up to the oversized baby and held his head directly at the smiling woman. "Are you sure?"

"Yes." He turned his big eyes to Mayu, who stared blankly back. Bo pointed his chubby finger at her. "She is."

"WHAT!" Chihiro yelled with a gasp. Then she laughed. "No Bo, there must be a mistake! When did you see Mayu up in your mommy's office?"

"A little while ago. She can disappear into thin air." he said confidently.

Mayu jumped to her feet. "No I can't! I'm human! You saw me bleeding. I can't disappear into anything. That wasn't me!"

"She's right Bo." Kamaji said gruffly. "I was with Mayu the entire time."

Bo stomped his foot making the ground shake. "It was her! It was her!" he said still pointing accusingly at Mayu. Soon he was bawling.

Kizuna felt the piecing eye of Haku on her and sighed. "Look, I'm not a spy ok? I needed Yubaba to think I was so that she would hire me." She sat down cross legged and rolled her neck. "I'm really just a free floating spirit with nowhere to be. And a big knack for overacting." Everyone was very suspicious but the story was bought for the time being. Haku's fingers glowed green for a moment as his pointed them at the girl behind his back. A faint satisfied grin touched his lips.

"And you two are humans! You've been down here all this time?" Kizuna asked.

"You can't tell anyone!" Chihiro blurted out.

"I'm sure I couldn't if I tried to. That spider spirit's mumbled at least fourteen secrecy spells by now." Kamaji chuckled.

"Chihiro and Mayu…you have such pretty names." she said casually.

"How did you know that?" Haku asked sharply.

"I have good hearing dragon." Kizuna replied calmly.

"What's your name then?"

"Kizu."

"Kizu? Just Kizu?" Chihiro asked softly.

"Yes. Kizu. Wound. Cut. Gash. I'm just one big ugly sore. See?" she rolled up her sleeves to reveal huge molten bruises.

An awkward silence settled in the room. The girl finally got up with a soft laugh. "Well it looks like I dampened your spirits so I'll be off. But I'll drop by sometimes!" She waved and flew out the splintered door.

>>>>>>>>

"Haku, can I talk to you for a sec?"

"What is it?" Haku asked a little surprised by Mayu approaching him.

"I need you to turn me into a butterfly so I can fly to Zeniba's."

Haku raised an eyebrow. "I can call her for you. She'll be here in a second…"

"No! I mean…I need to be alone with her. Please?"

Haku sighed and ushered her out the door into the cool twilight and pointed. The butterfly set off right away.

Chihiro watched the two disappear together outside and remained stonily silent.

"Hey! Snap out of it missy." Rin smacked her on the head.

"Ow! Rin!" Chihiro rubbed her head scowling ferociously.

Rin cackled. "Oh good angry is far better than broody." Chihiro gave a half hearted glare and pouted. "Oh honey, trust me. That dragon's only got eyes for you."

Chihiro stared at the grinning woman and had to smile. She threw her arms around her. "You're the best Rin!" Rin groaned under the incredible hug-strength of the girl.

"Don't kill her! She's a good worker." Haku said stepping back into the room. Chihiro let go and blushed. Haku swallowed a laugh.

"Where did Mayu go?" Chihiro asked to recover from her embarrassment.

."Flying to Zeniba's."

Chihiro giggled. "The letter!"

Rin smirked "Ohhhh!"

Haku stretched, arms over head. The bottom of his tunic lifted a tiny bit, revealing a section of toned abs. "I'm gonna go for a fly. I need some good exercise." he said, then turned to Chihiro. "Wanna come?"

Chihiro tried to not give into hypnotizing twinkling green eyes. "No!" she said, remembering the last roller coaster ride.

Haku laughed. "No loops or flips this time. Promise!"

Rin rolled her eyes "Oh just go already! You're dying to!" Chihiro pouted.

"I do have human food….what was it called? Oh right chocolate. Yeah, I have a whole big box full of rich, creamy…."

"Come on, change forms already!" Chihiro said grinning. Haku laughed and obeyed. They took off.

True to his word except for one devious drop, sharp climb and a loop, Haku kept a fairly less extravagant flight and landed gracefully on the bamboo platform. Steaming coffee and a big box of chocolates awaited on a small table in front of the couch. Chihiro squealed and ran over, attacking one rich creamy square at once.

"You do know giving me this much caffeine and sugar will backfire on you." she said between bites.

"Well then," he slipped an arm over her shoulders and snuggled her into the crook of his neck. Chihiro protested weakly, but contentedly kept drinking and indulging in the food. Soon she couldn't eat anymore and they sat there in total peace, looking outside through the open screen doors to the crystal stars.

>>>>>>

"Mayu dear! You came all the way by yourself?"

A slightly panting Mayu nodded. Zeniba drew up a chair but she shook her head and looked determinedly at the witch.

"Zeniba, I want to try to reach Sei again."

Zeniba grinned. "Ohhh how I love young love. But have a cup of tea to clear your head first dear." she nodded and chugged a cup down, burning her tongue.

"Must have been a good letter! Come now, tell the poor nosy old witch!"

Mayu laughed then pouted. "He saw me as a butterfly! He was around, but he didn't come when I called last time."

Zeniba smiled. "I think he may be a bit shy darling. Lets give it a shot. Close your eyes. And call."

Mayu took a deep breath. _Sei! Sei…I know you're around! Let me see, you, I miss you…Sei…_

_Come outside._

Mayu blinked and opened her eyes. "What?"

Zeniba looked at her. "Did you get him darling?"

"Did you say something? Just now?"

"No, darling. What did the voice say?"

"Come outside…" She jumped to her feet and flew out the door which gave an deafening slam.

Zeniba sighed. "No face…"

"Uh?"

"How come I don't get to see any of the good stuff?"

Mayu flew out into the sleepy night air and winced at the slamming door. She ran through the archway with the squeaking lantern and the woven fence.

"Where outside? Be more specific damn it!" she yelled into the wind.

She heard a airy laugh to her left. Gasping, she followed the sound as best she could. It took her to a quiet clearing only a little into the woods. Mist rolled in quietly around her, and she squinted into the foliage. Suddenly a familiar voice caught her off guard.

"I didn't think it was possible."

Mayu jumped and whirled around. The voice seemed to be coming from every direction, swirling with the breeze "Where are you?"

"Here." This time it came from behind and she saw a blur of a figure. But she looked and there was nothing there.

"Here!" this time from above. She squinted at the sky.

"Here."

She stared in front of her, and he was there. Simply there. Amber eyes glowing in the moonlight. Suddenly it was too much and something broke inside her. Anger filled her eyes and her hand was up in a flash.

"You left me!" She swung with all her might. Sei ducked quickly, and dodged her flailing arms. Calmly he caught both her wrists and pulled her to him. Mayu collapsed into warm chest. Her eyes went wide as strong arms held her tight.

"That no way to greet me, is it?" She heard it as a rumble in his chest. He pulled away a bit so he could look at her face. "I was just about to say, how I didn't think it was possible for you to look any more pretty than I remembered. But you do."

Mayu looked into his amber eyes and felt a frightening sense of safety. She blinked and tried to look away. Sei smiled at her nervousness, and saw her blush a bit through the darkness. "Sorry about the hitting." she mumbled.

"Ohh you owe me big time for that!" he said chuckling.

Mayu smiled, the shock starting to melt away. "Whatever." she fidgeted a bit, more aware of his arms which were still around her.

"Mayu." she looked up. "I didn't leave you. I heard you calling, but you were in company."

"Why should that matter? Zeniba is a good witch."

Sei felt his stomach knot. "I know. But your friends are not mine right now."

Mayu looked at him questioningly but he ignored it. "Listen." he smiled and touched her face which turned slightly rosy. "I didn't leave you. I won't ever leave you. This, connects me to you. " he raised her wrist and the bracelet became visible.

"If you're ever in trouble, call and I'll come. I promise."

Mayu looked away. "Don't make promises you can't keep."

"I don't." he said firmly. "And I promise." She looked at him coolly, drawing away.

"I better get back to Zeniba. She'll be worried. Goodbye." She turned around and started on the way back, biting her lip, her hands in tight fists.

Sei felt like his heart was wrenched from his chest and shoved down his stomach. After a brief moment of just watching her walk away, he snapped out of his shock and grabbed her, turned her around.

There were tears on her face which gave off a golden glow even in the night. "Stop it! Don't make it harder than it is." she said, trying to push away.

"But you owe me something! After all this time…" he said, trying to keep the hurt from his voice. She heard it anyways and looked up. The pain in his eyes tore her heart.

"You're right. I owe you this." Mayu grabbed him around the neck and kissed him tenderly on the lips.

Sei blinked and his brain scrambled to try to register with what was going on. All he could feel was the incredible sweet softness of her lips. Mayu pulled back to look at his shocked face. She was just in time to see an angelic smile light it.

"Don't say goodbye." he said still beaming. "Till later."

Mayu smiled. "Till later." she skipped down the path without a glance back.

>>>>>>

A/N: ohh yeah short I know. But I hope you enjoyed! Sorry for any grammar/ sp/other. Errors, but I wanted to get this out.


	15. Missing Identities

**A/N: **I'm back from the year of junior hell! Mwahahahahah! I'm sure you've just about forgot everything so we'll start with a:

**Really abbreviated summary**: Chihiro and Mayu got dragged back into the spirit world by a falcon, and are now hiding in the basement of the bathhouse. Yubaba has made some sort of a deal with a shadowy group called the forgotten, and their leader the Daitengu has sent Sei and Kizuna on a mission involving a ring that Mayu has. The two are shape shifters. Sei and Mayu just had a cute fluffy scene.

How elegant….not. Haha. A short, plot furthering chapter. Hopefully not too confusing…I'm very very rusty so be nice please! Just wanted to get the first update in bazillion years up asap. Sooo lets just begun shall we?

_>>>>>>>_

_Missing identities_

_>>>>>>>_

"Mayu. MAYU!"

Her eyes were glazed over and a lopsided smile lit her face. "hmmm?"

Chihiro couldn't decide: gag, or smile? "You need to do something, ANYTHING besides sit there and grin like an idiot! Just because you got to have a nice hot hookup in the woods-"

"Its NOT a hook up! It was…" she trailed off sighing dramatically, hand on chest and eyelashes fluttering.

"That's it. Kamaji! Please…have an errand…something…anything!"

He scratched his shining bald head. "Well…actually I could use some Snapping Garlic scorpion tails…"

Chihiro looked at him in abject horror. "…I was kind of hoping something that won't, you know, kill her?"

Kamaji chuckled. "Actually they look and smell terrible but the liquid they excrete is very therapeutic. It has hydrocholofomic-."

Rin walked in and groaned. "Kamaji…its before noon."

He chuckled. "Well, they are quite harmless if you don't make noise. Their fear reaction to large sounds is to release poison into their stingers."

Mayu got up and smiled. "Ok! I'll go. Where are they?"

Rin frowned. "I'm not too thrilled about letting her go alone, but nobody has been around that room for a good 100 years or so. Yubaba made me remagic all the bathhouse sensors the other day." she explained. "Here's a map" Mayu took it and snuck out the small wooden door.

"Breakfast Kamaji" Rin said, dumping the rainbow treats for the coal puffs.

"Ohh…err Rin, I forgot to give back the bowls…from 2 days ago" Kamaji mumbled and braced himself for the verbal whip lashing.

"Oh that's alright." She took the bowls. Kamaji blinked and scratched his head, a little perturbed. She turned to Chihiro. "Oh yea, Chi, Zeniba asked me to ask you about Mayu's ring."

Chihiro cocked her head thinking. "Ring?"

"Oh, never mind, you must have been unconscious already. I'll let her know." she said hurriedly. "I'm gonna go back to work." she went back through the small wooden door in a flutter of pink work clothes.

Kamaji turned to Chihiro."…Does she seem odd to you?"

She frowned. "Either she's working too hard or those head blows from Yubaba are beginning to take an effect."

>>>>>>>>>

Mayu followed the arrows through a maze of dimly lit corridors. She passed many rooms full of impossibly large fruit and vegetables…in fact she was surprised none of the pumpkins didn't just magically turn into a horse drawn carriage. She started to smell traces of garlic and followed her nose down the paths…

_>>>>>>>>_

_She's coming._

A single tear drop fell onto the stale woodchips.

_I know. _

>>>>>>>>>

"What the…?"

Rin picked up the note lying on top of the neatly rolled up futon of the new apprentice.

"I can not bear this place anymore. I will disappear. Please don't look for me Rin, and thank you for you kindness. Sincerely, Kizu"

Rin's face turned a livid red. "Ohhhh no she don't! Don't look for me. Pshh!" She stomped out of the barracks. "It's my head if I don't find you, moron!"

A few seconds later she burst into the boiler room. "Is the new girl here?" she panted.

Chihiro looked at her wide eyed. "Um…no. Are you ok Rin?"

Rin just grunted and rushed back out through the door.

>>>>>>>>

Mayu looked at the splintering door: room 538. And it positively reeked of garlic. She make a face and slowly, very slowly tested the door. It didn't creak so she kept pushing until there was enough room for her to slither in. There was barely any light and she blinked trying to see the scorpions that might be around….

Suddenly out of nowhere strong arms grabbed her and pinned hers to her sides. Mayu bit back a scream remembering Kamaji's warning about the scorpions, which could be in the room or not for all she could tell. Something burned on her wrist till she thought she would have to scream or lose her mind, but eventually a numbness came over her and she discovered that she couldn't move. Her head felt hazy and she could barely stay awake as multicolored sparkles decorated her dark surroundings…

_I'm sorry…I'm so sorry…_

She felt a warm tear on her shoulder and tried to make her mouth say at least one of the million questions in the back of her mind. But soon, the world went black.

"Put her in this." slender fingers held open the door of a large wooden crate. Mayu's form was gently rested into a fetal position. Kizu closed the door.

"You did well. Don't leave yet. We've got to get the other one."

She saw him turn away in the dim light.

"I'll be back tonight. Then you can get on your way."

"Why…"

"What?"

He sighed.

She bit her lip but turned away. "Better go back to the others. The scorpions won't deliver themselves." She shoved a few sluggishly squirming creatures from a tank into a sack that appeared out of nowhere. She hurried back running at lightening speed…she didn't need to cause more suspicion…

CRASH.

"ARGH! Look where you're going stupid fro-" Rin gasped. "Mayu! What the hell are you doing here?"

The girl smiled and motioned to come closer. "Shh! Come here I have to whisper it."

Rin gave her a suspicious look, then laughed. "What, making out with guys in secret?" At Mayu's death glare she shrugged and leaned in. Suddenly she felt a hand lock onto her arm and a odd chilling sensation ran through her head.

'What!" She gasped. "Who…What are you…" An ice blue light flashed in her brown eyes. "…Where am I?"

Mayu smiled. "Weren't you the one who said nobody's come here in a 100 years? So why are you here silly?" she laughed.

Rin scratched her head. "I don't know….oh! I was looking for that new girl. I wonder where she's hiding? I seriously looked everywhere."

>>>>>>>>>>

"Mayu! What took you so long?"

She laughed. "Well those scorpions were nasty. And then I bumped into grumpy over here." she pointed at Rin.

"Sorry I was looking for the idiot girl…who really has disappeared. I checked everywhere! Gods, Yubaba's going to turn me into a pig…"

Kamaji took the bag from Mayu and mumbled a small chant. Soon the bag was still. He shoved it into a top drawer. "Why don't you ask her to let you see the record of the bathhouse sensors again?"

"The what?" Rin asked. Then she winced and grabbed her head. "Ow! I have such a bad headache…."

Chihiro spread out her futon. "Here Rin, why don't you sleep here a while?" she nodded and laid down.

"Pst! Hey Chihiro!" Mayu beckoned.

She crawled over. "What?"

"Guess who I caught kissing in that storage room?"

Chihiro felt her stomach flip. "W-who? What're you talking about?"

"I heard he's meeting her again tonight." she said winking. "I would go bust him if I were you." With that she walked over to the left over rice balls humming cheerily.

Chihiro tried to get the nauseating feeling out of her stomach. Was she serious? It never occurred to her that Haku could be actually fooling around with another girl…

Then naturally, he burst into the room. "Rin! Yubaba's looking for you."

Rin groaned and crawled back out the door, dragging the breakfast bowls. Haku raised an eyebrow. "Wow is she ok?"

"Just a little tired I think." Kamaji replied. "How are things up there?"

"Thing have settled down a bit. Yubaba is more alert, which means," he looked at the girls, "you need to stay very low profile. I heard Mayu did an errand alone today, I don't want that anymore."

"Oh, how convenient." Chihiro said sarcastically. She turned her back to him.

Haku frowned. "What? What are you talking about?"

"Nothing." she said.

"Chihiro," he came up behind her and rested a hand on her shoulder. "What's wrong?" The tenderness made her sick. She jerked her shoulder away.

"Nothing! Just go." she said "please…go."

Haku sat there for a while, stunned at the sudden coldness. "I should get back. But I can't fix anything unless you tell me what's wrong." he said quietly. She just cradled her tear streaked face in her arms.

_How could he?_

>>>>>>>>>

"No-face. Something is wrong" Zeniba said, swirling the milk into her tea. "The aura of the bathhouse's changed."

"Uhh-uh." he dropped a lump of sugar into his matching teacup.

"Mayu's aura has clouded, but there is a similar one, just like hers present in the bathhouse as well. And…" she sighed. "I sense heartache from Chihiro."

"uhhh…"

"I will report this to the old man then I'll drop by there to see what is going on. Make dinner for yourself dear, I'm sorry."

No-face patted the old witch's shoulder. "Uhh-uh."

_>>>>>>>>_

_What's gotten into her?_ Haku tapped his foot impatiently as the lift chugged upward. Like he didn't have enough to worry about. He remembered the conversation he had with Yubaba earlier.

"So…I hear the new girl has disappeared, Haku." Yubaba drawled, playing with some jewels.

"It's just a prank. The contract doesn't allow her to leave the premises." he growled.

She cackled. "Come on now, lizard. I know you have a brain, and magic almost." she wagged her finger. "almost as powerful as mine. And therefore you know, that she is working for me, and my…partner."

Haku glared. "I figured as much. Are you saying this 'disappearance' is planned?"

"I'll let you ponder upon that with your powerful brain, lizard boy." she smiled, taking a puff from her pipe. "Dismissed." he was shot out of the office. The bump on his head throbbed and he winced.

Suddenly, the lift stopped.

"What the?"

There was a sound like an electric spark. And the entire bathhouse went black.

>>>>>>>>>

Maybe she was wrong. She had no proof. She wasn't going to worry about it because she didn't know if it was true even and…

"Chi? The lights are still out and Kamaji dead asleep. Let go look! Comeon-" Mayu pulled her up.

"No! Mayu, I don't believe you, and even if it were true, its not like we're going out, and-"

"Chihiro!" she stopped her ramble, stunned at the seriousness in Mayu's tone. "I can't believe you. Are you telling me this is ok with you?"

There was brief silence. Then the soot balls squeaked faintly as two slim figures crept through the door.

It felt like an eternity of running in pitch darkness before Mayu jerked her to a stop.

"In there." She pointed to the splintered door.

Chihiro slowly slipped through. "I can't see a thing!"

"That's the point." Chihiro froze at the slightly familiar voice. Definitely not Mayu's. Before she could react a hand grabbed her shoulder and she saw a blinding flash as a hot bolt of something ran through her body. She couldn't move.

But she could still see. She saw Mayu in the crate, Sei staring blankly at her angelic face, his amber eyes glinting sadly. She tried to turn around…that girl must be the…

"Sorry Chi. We couldn't risk you telling Haku about me. You would have seen through my Mayu act even if I could fool the others. Besides…"

Chihiro felt her heart sink.

"You are the easiest way to lure that dragon to our side."

Chihiro felt her conscious slowly give into the numbness….

…_Haku…_

>>>>>>>>>>>

Dun dun DUN! Finally some action. I think it wasn't that hard to follow…and if it was, well it will become clearer as we go.

Disclaimer: I don't own Miyazaki! Durr

And thanks so much for the reviews I got even tho I wasn't updating! They were so nice. :)


	16. A bitter wind

A/N: Plot is just speeding along now…and I'm kind of winging it. Not really I have a general plan, but making decisions is getting hard now that it will affect the big climaxes. Some dark moments and a cliffy (of course). heehee

And for you Miyazaki fans, there's one aspect of this chappy that might ring bells…think castle in the sky…:)

>>>>>>>

_A bitter wind_

There was a soft thud as she fell to her knees. The cloud of dust colored her hair a dun brown as the loose waves hid her face.

"Take them away"

Sei sighed, running a hand through his tousled hair. "Will you be alright?"

She looked up at him, eyes dry but clouded. "You must get them back to headquarters as soon as you can. They are sure to see through my act almost immediately."

"Then I better head out" She looked away until she heard a slightly metallic rustle of feathers. A familiar golden falcon bowed its head slightly then flapped its wings just enough to perch on the wooden crate. There was a long horizontal branch across the top just for his convince it seemed.

"Goodbye." she said, smiling wanly. The bird looked back with sharp auburn eyes once then flew off into the stars.

>>>>>>>

"Chihiro! Chihiro!"

She turned over grumpily. "Kamaji its too early…"

"Wake up! It's Mayu! She's GONE!"

"What!" She shot up, rubbing her eyes.

Kamaji held his head in two shaky hands, clearly in panic mode. "Where did she go! She wouldn't run away, but I was sleeping, and then I-Oh! Perhaps Zeniba sent for her!"

He closed his eyes and suddenly she felt the wave of power that he was using to call her. She gasped. Her disguise was shifting under the pressure, ripples of energy tearing at the mask. _No…_

"Chihiro! Are you alright?" Kamaji looked slightly alarmed.

"Yeah! I'm fine." She laughed a bit uneasily and took a deep breath.

"Alright." Kamaji scratched his head distractedly. "Where is she?"

There was a loud pop. "Here." She appeared, fluffing up her hair. "What did you do that for? I was just barely out of bed and-" she froze.

"Kamaji"

"Yes?"

"Where are the girls?" she asked quietly.

"Girls? Chihiro's right…" Kamaji turned to Kizu and frowned, a faint glow coming to his eyes. He gasped. "What the…!"

Kizuna dropped the disguise. "Very good. That was quicker then I expected."

Zeniba was instantaneously inches from the girl's beautiful expressionless face. "Where are they?" she hissed.

"I have no idea. My only orders were to imitate Chihiro."

"Orders from Yubaba?" Kamaji raged.

"Of course." She smiled, face still unreadable.

Zeniba turned to Kamaji. "They are not within the bathhouse. Were they here last night?"

"Yes, at least until 10 or so…"

"Then they couldn't have gotten too far.." she turned to the girl. "I'm not through with you dearie, but go back to your mistress." she pointed and with a small shriek, vanished.

She turned to the fidgeting Kamaji. "Stop that. Alarm Rin of our present situation, do not disappear and especially," she said, hair smoking slightly, "do NOT tell Haku. DO you understand?" Kamaji nodded frantically afraid the blue flames starting to flicker near her dress would catch it on fire. "Good." She gave a grim smile and disappeared with an angry crackle.

>>>>>>>>

Chihiro couldn't remember when she had felt so peaceful in a dream. She felt like she was soaring through the sky, the sun just basking her face, wind blowing through her hair…

She woke with a jolt. She saw golden wings, the room was gently rocking and above that was a very blue sky. A very blue, real sky. She heard a creaking noise and looked down…

"AHHH!" Her eyes went wide as she saw the dot sized trees and mountains spread beneath her toes through two planks of the wooden crate. She also felt a bit queasy.

"Wha…" Mayu stirred and Chihiro jumped at the sound.

"Mayu!" she gasped.

"Chihiro! Where are we? And how are we…" She looked up and saw the bird and stared. It couldn't be….she looked away, biting her lip. Her stomach give a painful turn.

_Sei…_

The falcon didn't respond. It kept its eyes straight ahead and glided through the crisp morning air.

_Sei!_

"Are you alright Mayu?"

Mayu remembered that Chihiro had no idea how she had gotten into the spirit world. She smiled. "Sorry, yes I'm fine."

Chihiro cradled her knees and sighed. "We're being kidnapped."

"I figured. But by who? To where?"

"Yubaba's ally, and I have no idea. I can't recognize anything…this is the opposite direction from granny's house I think."

"Chihiro I'm hungry…"

"Me too…Ahh! What the-" They yelped as a mug full of tea appeared in front of them, along with a large tray of rice balls.

Mayu glanced up at the great wings shielding her from the bright sun, but didn't say a word.

>>>>>>>

"I was afraid of this." he sighed.

Zeniba sighed, unthinkingly patting her still smoking hair. "This is very bad."

"You say you can not sense them. They could not have gotten that far on foot?" the man dusted a piece of cloud off which was almost invisible on his white robe.

She gasped. "They flew!"

His eye brows shot up. "The falcon. Well well…the Daitengu has not lost his cunning"

"If they started at midnight or so, they would already be well on their way." she sighed. "We have to figure out what to do and keep Haku-"

They winced as a dull roar upset the rolling clouds around them.

"Too late." he said.

>>>>>>

"Haku! STOP!" Rin yelled, trying to pin his arms down. Kamaji grunted and lifted him into the air.

"She's GONE? WHY ARE YOU KEEPING ME HERE THEN!"

"Haku…" Kamaji started, "we have to plan, and-"

"Don't talk to me. How could you let them get taken away from right under your nose?" he spat.

Kamaji frowned. "Haku, I-"

"You what? Were just snoring away without a care in the world and-"

"You know," he cut in. "that I would give my life up for them." Kamaji said softly.

Haku stopped mid sentence and looked down. A pang of guilt mixed into the blinding anger and desperation he could feel churning inside him. "I'm upset. I'm sorry." His eyes dimmed to a forest green and he gave a deep sigh.

Rin patted his shoulder. "Its alright. I'm sure Zeniba will be here to tell you what the plan is-"

Zeniba popped into the room. "Thank you Rin dear. Here is my plan: Haku is going to go."

He blinked. "What?"

"Do I need to say it again?"

Rin tried to regain her balance as a white and green wind almost knocked her off her feet. "Zeniba! But why?"

"I thought it couldn't hurt to let the dragon go after his prize." she smiled. "I think they're underestimating him."

>>>>>>>

Mayu watched as the forest floor swayed nearer and clutched the side planks tighter.

"Why are we landing?" Chihiro munched on the last rice ball as the crate gently touched solid ground.

"I don't know…" The side latch opened and Chihiro wandered out onto the forest floor. The ground was soft and the area was shaded well.

"There's nothing but woods for a mile around…"

Mayu glanced up at preening flacon still perched above her head and clambered to the open door. As soon as her foot touched the ground, a searing pain shot through her body from a point on her wrist. "OWW!"

Chihiro ran over. "What happened!"

"I…the bracelet burned me." She touched the still hot stones and they glowed their true aqua color. "He's not letting me out."

"He?"

Mayu pointed to the falcon. "Sei. I didn't tell you before…but he's the one that brought us through the portal."

"What!" Chihiro tried to absorb the information. Then she frowned. "But why isn't he letting you out of the cage?"

"I don't…" she gasped. A blinding blue light struck her eyes and she squinted down. IT came from her father's ring. The chain holding it on her neck came undone and it floated, through the planks above her right into a murderously sharp beak.

Mayu scowled. "If that's what you wanted, why didn't you just take it? Why did you give it back?"

The falcon flew down from its perch and awkwardly waddled over so that he stood in the doorway of the crate. It was uncanny to see the sharp amber eyes blink in such plain apology.

Mayu felt confusion make her eyes sting. He turned away and a pile of food and several blankets and buckets appeared inside. The girls yelped as the earth shook and split, creating a small stream within reach of her. The water was translucent and clean.

"You know this is just like you." She said, trying to sound bitter but only half heartedly. The falcon gave a soft call, gently nudged her hand with its soft tuft of hair on the top of its head. Then it took off, with one giant flap of its glittering wings, catching the warm current perfectly.

Mayu turned to Chihiro, a silent plead in her eyes. "Will you stay with me?"

Chihiro smiled. "That's what friends are for."

>>>>>>

"You are a horrible spy. It only took my idiotic sister half a second to see right through you!" Yubaba spat.

"Now now. Have confidence, that bird's faster than you think." she smirked. "Now all we have to do is send that handsome lizard on his way."

"Both of them better be shredded all crimson by the time my part kicks in." Yubaba drawled. "that was my only request."

"I will gladly take care of the girl. I need to get back to master anyway." she opened the balcony door. "We'll notify you when you are needed." Yubaba snorted at the formalities as she vanished into thin air.

>>>>>>

"There you are, girls."

"You!" Chihiro spat. "I knew you were on their side. What are you doing here?" she glared

"My, my so fiesty. Though Haku does like that." Kizu winked her long lashes and licked her lip suggestively..

Chihiro turned a bright shade of magenta. "You little…!" She slapped her, and gasped as the girl just stood there, smiling. Suddenly all the anger bubbled up inside her. "Bitch!" She slapped her again. Then a push, then her hand was flying toward her face again when a golden shield appeared. Chihiro gave a short scream before falling unconscious to the ground.

"Chihiro!" Mayu yelled, wide-eyed. 'What did you do to her!"

"She's not dead. That would be too kind." she smirked.

Mayu growled. "You're despicable."

Kizuna snickered, "Why thank you. You're too kind." then she noticed the packets of food, the stream. "…Did he do this?"

Mayu stuck out her chin. "Yeah."

"Well look at that; he's chained you in. Well starvation and loneliness is just as bad as what you friend's going to get." she waved her hand and the stream, all the food, even the roof disappeared.

"Have a nice last few days, mortal girl." She put her hand on the unconscious Chihiro and vanished without a sound. .

Mayu froze. Suddenly, reality hit her. She was alone. Very alone.

>>>>>>

He couldn't sense her. At all. Which was impossible, since no freaking bird could have EVER flown that fast. She must be here somewhere, but he didn't even know what direction they went. Was she too weak to even call? Does she not trust him enough? Or was she…He gave a roar that rippled through the sky. Not a trace of her warm sent.

How could this happen?

_I can't lose her again_

_>>>>>>_

He landed, gently on a branch in a tall pine. Exhausted. A slight crackling sound and he lay there, in human form now. He could feel the sobs wanting to come out. But, he didn't have the energy to produce them. He felt himself lose balance on the branch, face scraping on the bark. And then he was flying, flying to the ground…he winced. Pain. He opened his eyes. He landed in a wild rose bush and as he sank through the dense vines, he felt each scratch and knew that he had made her feel every one of them, ten times worse. It was so selfish to strand her there alone. But he could not bear the thought of not knowing where she was. Or what would happen if she ended up in headquarters. He damned Haku for his strong anti bonding spell on Chihiro. She would have been better off with his…_his _girl? He had betrayed her. And she knew it. He heard himself sobbing. So this what letting his pain show was like? It didn't feel any better. Because she wasn't here. Because he left her. Because he betrayed her. And now he couldn't stop the tears anymore.

>>>>>>>

Chihiro blinked to adjust to the dim lighting. "What is this place?"

"Our headquarters." they stopped in front of a large door. "Oh here we are."

Loud slurring from inside "Kizuu! Get ur fine ass in 'ere!"

Chihiro felt the grip on her wrist tighten.

"KIZUU!"

Chihiro opened her eyes wide in shock as she was pulled into a tender embrace. "I'm sorry. I'm so sorry." she heard her whisper frantically. She felt a tear on her cheek, trickling hotly down her neck.

Chihiro pulled back and gave a melancholy smile. "You are a great actress."

Kizu hastily wiped away the tears. "No, I mean it, noone deserves this bastard, I mean-."

The door slammed open. "Well, well. So I do get rewarded for good behavior." Chihiro screamed as she was violently yanked through the door. It closed seconds after her with a thunderous slam.

Kizu banged on the door. "I'm sorry Chihiro! I'm sorry!"

>>>>>>

Disclaimer: I don't own miyazaki

A/N: I feel so evil. The lengths I go to to make this thing dramatic…sighs at self Hope it was agood read. Thanksto all the reviewers 3u really keep me going.Till next time!


	17. Slaps Again?

A/N: argh…yea I actually was busy till last week. Sorry for the wait…the chapter skips around but that's because everything's happening at once. And the 6's, are pagebreakers FF decided its not gonna read any symbols today. grumble grumble

_Slaps Again?_

There was a great clattering of paper screens as the lithe slivery body landed heavily on the bamboo platform. As the rays of the sun peeking over the horizon hit the grey tinted scales, Haku let go of his hold and just lay there, on his stomach in human form. The night of constant flying had drained him. And yet he still could not sense her. He couldn't find her.

He heard a rustle of feathers and looked up. A gold falcon perched on the window sill, swaying a little.

"We're both a little tired. Would you like something to drink?"

Sei let go of his hold on the form and fell. He groaned, pushing himself up. "You're too kind."

Haku shrugged. "I don't want anything from you except information, and that can be easier if you're not cranky."

"Sounds logical." Sei mumbled as he dug into the steaming bowl of ramen Haku had pointed up.

66666666666666666

The door slammed shut.

"Get OFF me…you creeep…argh!" Chihiro kicked, bit and punched. He had an iron grip on both her wrists and her arms were pinned to the edge of a table.

"So fiesty…I love it." he snickered. Chihiro winced at the smell of stale beer on his breath and continued to struggle.

"And the skin…so soft" she nearly wretched at the feel of his greasy green nose on her neck.

"Don't touch me!" she hissed. He chuckled.

"What're you gonna do about it? Hmmm?" he taunted as he slammed her onto the table. She winced as her head hit it with a dull crack. Ouch. Before she could move metal cuffs appeared around her spread eagle limbs.

"I'll kill you." she said, giving him her best death glare.

He smiled coldly. "How nice…" he flicked his finger up and she screamed as her shirt split down the middle.

"I have people who will come find you, and kill you in the most painful way possible." she yelled, trying to take deep breaths but stay covered.

Suddenly he was inches from her face. "I'm getting sick of you yapping. Shut up!" he roughly kissed her and she felt his slimy hand start to explore her body when suddenly...

66666666666666666

"So where are they?"

Sei looked up and grinned. "How should I know?"

"Oh please. What do you…or rather what does the Daitengu want?" Haku raised an eyebrow and leaned back in his chair.

Sei gave him a sharp look. "Well, I underestimated you. My apologies. Its simple really, we need your power."

"For what? I will not harm the bathhouse or any of my friends…."

"No. We just need you to help open the portal."

Haku's eyes glowed a darker emerald as he gave the cool falcon a suspicious look. "Are your people still so bitter that you are trying to start open war with the humans _again_? There is no way I'll help."

"Then I can't give your Chihiro back."

"Well what about the other girl? Why did you need her?"

Sei's face dimmed slightly. "For this." he reached nimbly inside his shirt and pulled out then gold ring with the ice blue diamonds. "Recognize it now?"

Haku went wide eyed. "The passage stone! So it was in the human world all along."

"So everything is ready. All you need to do is come along."

"I won't help start a war."

"Then I can't tell you. Sleep on it." With that he helped himself to the extra futon in the corner of the bamboo platform and fell fast asleep.

66666666

Mayu's stomach rumbled. She sighed. She had figured out how she could move the cage: she had tipped it over onto the side with the door on it so that she could walk while holding it off the ground a bit. She found a blackberry bush and a few edible herbs but she knew that this would never last her long. And she had no idea if anyone was going to come rescue her anytime soon. She looked down. Well there was one thing there was plenty off. She plucked a blade of grass and bit off the tip. It tasted bitter and dirty. But she could live with that.

666666666

Haku's ears heard the unmistakable rustle of wings unfolding and jolted awake.

"Hey! Where do you think you're going?"

The falcon swooped out the window without another glance. It was dawn. Haku sighed and winced as he changed back into dragon form. He was still exhausted but soon he was airborne, following the golden tail feathers a few hundred feet ahead of him. This was the direction of the mountains, and most likely the forgotten's headquarters.

Haku inwardly sighed as the bird soared along while he felt the sun rise, then start to fall. He was so tired, every muscle strained to produce the slithering motion he needed to stay in the air. Suddenly, he felt a huge jolt go through him and everything went black…

666666666666

he jumped back with a roar. Chihiro stared in wonder as all the places he had touched on _her_ body started to blister on his. The burns were and bright electric blue.

"Fin bitch!" he snarled and reached for her again and this time she screamed as his hand started to flame. He roared in pain and snarled at her.

"WHO THE HELL ARE YOU?" he yelled, as the emerald flame flicked up his arm.

6666666666

Mayu screamed as there was a huge boom and a cracking of many branches. _What the! _She stared in amazement as a full sized dragon fell to the ground, a scant 50 feet from her cage.

"Haku?"

The dragon shrank into the groaning form of the young man. "what…happened?"

Mayu scoffed. "I'd like to ask you the same thing! You look awful!"

Haku blinked. "Mayu! You're ok then."

Mayu made a face. "Define ok. I'm living off grass and berries. Can you point some water pleaaaaase?" She took the canteen that appeared and gulped the whole thing unaware of the cage being blasted to pieces around her by Haku.

"Whoa! Thanks!" she jumped up and down on her cramped feet.

"Where's Chihiro?" Mayu looked into his tired eyes.

"I'm not sure…they dropped me off here. She's probably at headquarters."

"Someone really tried to hurt her. That was my core supply of magic that just got sucked out of me…" he sighed and rustled his hair, massaging his aching head.

"So? Go after her!" Haku looked at her oddly. "…what? Stop staring at me…"

"I'm not going just yet. I have to make a deal with your little birdy."

'My lit…Sei! Where is he? That little &$)()" She went off into a now infamous sailor rant.

Haku laughed. "He's trying to help start a war. But with you as my barter chip, it might be stopped."

"Barter chip?" she sighed. "Fine. As long as I can slap some sense into him…"

"You hear that birdy? She's not happy about this!"

Mayu stared in horror as a falcon glided down and transformed into…him.

"YOU…I can't believe…the NERVE…UGH!"

slap.

"Hi there…"

Slap

He sighed. "Are you done?" She gave a last exasperated grunt before stalking off to a corner of the clearing.

'Well. Why did you bring me here really?"

Sei sighed. "I'm going to get killed for this."

"But you still decided to do it this way." Haku smirked

_Freakin' lizard…_" Alright. Here's the deal. Yubaba's power alone…can open the portal. But noone's suppose to know that. All I'm asking you to do is take Mayu back to the bathhouse once I let you know its safe to. You won't have anything to do with starting the war."

Haku blinked. "I have to go after Chihiro…"

"No. Then we have no deal. You have to stay with Mayu until she is safe at the bathhouse. Chihiro…will be safe. You know that your magic just protected her. There's noone powerful enough to break your protection over her. "

Haku stared down the amber eyes. "I don't trust you. But I do trust my magic. We have a deal."

"Then I'm off to distract the witch. Mayu will know when it's safe to come." and he took off in a flurry of gold…

6666666666666

Kizu looked up at the gray sky, and she wondered why it always seemed to reflect her mood exactly. She had to go back and help her. Because otherwise…

_Kizuna_

"Sei?" she whispered into the wind.

_Come to the bathhouse. I need your help._

_666666666666_

"What happened to Chihiro?"

Mayu sighed. "The fox girl took her away. In that direction." she pointed towards the mountains.

Haku sighed. "Their headquarters. I see."

Mayu raised an eyebrow. "You're really not going to take off after her?"

"How could I? I don't know the location, and I'm exhausted. Besides you don't think your golden birdy doesn't have a tracking spell on me?"

Mayu grinned. "My god, you might be learning."

Haku snickered. "impressed? Besides, he won't take long to call you. The summer solstice is tomorrow."

666666666

"The dragon's stunned and magically drained. I left him under guard near the portal."

Yubaba cackled. "I'm impressed. And I don't believe you one bit."

Sei shrugged. "Fine. Miss the solstice and anger master…"

Yubaba glared. "I'm not afraid of that red nosed priss. And whats _that_ for?" She pointed to the thin girl next to him.

The girl gave a shriek and fell to her knees on the floor. "It's the mortal. We thought you might like a nice slave."

Yubaba grinned and raised the girl's chin with a long pointed nail . "Well well…Mayu was it?" The girl just bit her lip.

"Fine, falcon. I will come." She changed into bird form. "She stays locked in a dungeon till I'm back."

Sei pointed to the girl and she disappeared with a wail. "Alright. Follow me."

6666666666

"OWW!" Mayu screamed. She looked at the brightly glowing bracelet on her list.

"Time to move." Haku changed quickly into dragon from. _Get on._

Mayu slipped onto the broad back and took hold of the horn. "Ok, just don't go too FAAAAASSSTT!" And they were off.

An eternity of terrifying airborne hours later, the bathhouse was in sight. "Where do I put you?"

"The dungeon." Mayu blinked. "How did I know that?"

"Alright then, I'll drop you off at Kamaji's. door. Jump off ok?"

"What!"

"Jump off!"

Mayu screamed as she was rolled off the flying dragon's back, and crashed right through the boiler room door.

Kamaji's mouth dropped. "Dear mother of spirits! MAYU! But I thought…"

"Where do I need to go?"

"Last I heard you were…in the dungeon."

Mayu sighed. "How do I get there?"

"Through that back door there. Here take some food." She stuffed her shirt full of packets of rice balls.

"Thanks Kamaji. Chihiro's…been kidnapped. But Haku's gonna save her." And with that, she ran through the small wooden door. "I missed you!" she called out behind her. She climbed down another step ladder and ran though twisting hallways. She seemed to know exactly where to go….

When she finally got to the cell, a carbon copy of herself stared back at her. "Whaaaat the!"

Kizu assumed her normal appearance. "Well its about time. I might get killed for this you know. Get in here.' She pointed to the metal bars which bent to let her in. Mayu stepped in, unable to thing logically from the shock. She watched as the woman waved with a smirk and disappeared without a trace. The bars snapped shut.

6666666666

He strained every muscle, as hard as he could. _Chihiro…_He had a horrible feeling in his stomach which usually ment she was far from happy. He HAD to get her back…

Suddenly, he felt the shockwave of an enormous magical explosion. _The portal…_He sighed. She could take care of herself. Saving the world, he knew she would agree, came first.

666666666666

A/N: dundundunnnn! Biiig climax coming. The end. Is. In. sight!


End file.
